Dangereuse passion
by MiyachanTH
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Suite à une rencontre 'musclée', Bill et Tom vont developper des sentiments contre lesquels ils vont d'abord se battre. L'un parce qu'il n'est pas homosexuel. L'autre parce qu'il cache un dangereux secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Il est con mais sexy**

Timidement, la tendre lumière du soleil parvint à se faufiler à travers les volets de la chambre pour caresser légèrement un ventre musclé, remontant le long d'un torse laissant deviner un corps masculin , et enveloppa les épaules découvertes d'une douce tiédeur, pour remonter tout aussi légèrement sur les joues noircies d'un début de barbe.

Enhardies par le manque de réaction de leur victime, les taches de lumière jouèrent un moment sur les lèvres pulpeuses, remontant le long d'un nez fin et droit, puis s'attardèrent sur les longs cils blonds qui papillonnèrent doucement sous cette agression somme toute assez gentille.

Une main aux longs doigts fins vint se poser sur le réveil qui osait troubler la quiétude du moment, en faisant retentir un son aigu et l'éteignit d'un geste nonchalant. Un soupir de mécontentement s'envola doucement , brisant le nouveau silence qui régnait.

Deux yeux marrons réprobateurs s'ouvrirent difficilement sous la douce torture des rayons du soleil et vinrent se fixer sur l'écran du réveil fautif, alors qu'un nouveau soupir se fit entendre.

Lentement, un corps se redressa au milieu des draps emmêlés, de longues dreads blondes se répandant le long d'un dos finement musclé et hâlé.

Dans un geste enfantin, deux poings frottèrent des paupières qui avaient du mal à rester ouvertes, et un bâillement franchit les lèvres bien dessinées de notre dormeur.

1 m 80 de chairs et de muscles se déplièrent enfin pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, laissant apercevoir des fesses fermement moulées dans un boxer entièrement noir.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la maison**. « Toooom ! Dépêches toi mon chéri, tu vas nous mettre en retard ! »**

Le dénommé Tom marmonna une phrase incompréhensible en s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau. Il n'était pas et ne serait jamais du matin. Parler au réveil était au-dessus de ses forces et il savait que la personne qui l'avait appelé ne se formaliserait pas de ne pas avoir de réponse, tant elle y était habituée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit de ses ablutions matinales totalement réveillé et correctement vêtu, et c'est d'un pas alerte qu'il descendit les escaliers le menant à la cuisine déjà beaucoup ensoleillée.

Il sourit tendrement à la femme blonde qui était campée devant son fourneau, et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front,

**« 'Jour m'man » , **chantonna le jeune homme en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets qui bordaient la petite table.

**« Bonjour marmotte**, lui répondit sa mère en souriant, **bien dormi ? »**

**« Mmm, bof …trop de stress je suppose … », **marmonna Tom en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça se passera bien, tu verras. », **le rassura sa mère en souriant tendrement**.**

Le Blond soupira imperceptiblement, et se servit un verre de jus d'orange, pendant que sa mère lui apportait une assiette de crêpes encore chaudes.

**« Bien, en premier on va acheter tes fournitures, puis on va dévaliser quelques magasins de vêtements, et on mange sur place. On aura ensuite largement le temps d'aller à ton université, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour. Ça te convient poussin ? »**

**« Oui pour tout, sauf pour la dernière partie … **répondit Tom, la bouche pleine, savourant allégrement son petit déjeuner. Il adorait les crêpes , et celles ci étaient particulièrement délicieuses.**, je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller aujourd'hui ?»**

**« Oui, et ce n'est pas négociable mon grand ! », **trancha sa mère d'une voix ferme, adoucit par un sourire rayonnant.

Le Blond soupira encore une fois. Il appréhendait totalement de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu, entouré d'inconnus, dans une petite ville encore plus inconnue.

Arrivés depuis seulement trois jours dans leur nouvelle demeure, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de vraiment visiter les environs et de faire connaissance avec leur voisinage. Il se demandait si venir ici était réellement une si bonne idée vu le stress qui l'habitait en ce moment même.. Mais sa mère semblait si heureuse lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé une place dans l'unique hôpital de cette ville, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui faire part de ses propres doutes.

Et puis il savait que sa mère avait raison, qu'il devait effectuer sa rentrée le jour même. Après tout à quoi sert de reporter au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même ?.

C'est empli d'une détermination nouvelle qu'il rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture, pour se rendre au centre commercial le plus proche de chez eux.

La galerie marchande brillait de mille feux, les vitrines étaient plus tapageuses les unes que les autres, attirant irrésistiblement les regards des éventuels clients qui se pressaient dans les allées.

Tom attendait sa mère depuis maintenant 20 bonnes minutes devant un magasin de sous-vêtements, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la retenir. Il sourit intérieurement car il savait très bien que sa mère vouait une véritable passion pour tout ce qui était lingerie fine, et qu'elle devait parcourir chaque rayons en étant excitée comme une gamine le jour de Noël.

**« Ah bah enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me pousser des racines … », **se moqua le jeune homme, voyant sa mère ressortir avec plusieurs sacs à la main. Il les lui prit des mains et se chargea de les porter pour elle.

**« Gnagnagna »,** lui répondit sa mère en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

**« Et dire que de nous deux, c'est toi l'adulte !» **Tom se mit à rire en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air faussement vexé de sa mère.

En riant, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la brasserie qui semblait les inviter à remplir leurs estomacs.

Ils passèrent le repas à discuter de leur nouvelle vie, riant comme des collégiens en se faisant part de leur différents projets, parfois plutôt farfelus selon le point de vue.

Tom se sentait perplexe face à la dernière phrase de sa mère**. « Tu veux faire de la voltige aérienne ? »**

**« Oui mon chaton, ta vieille mère est prête a vivre de folles aventures ! » **affirma Simone. Grande sportive dans l'âme, elle avait besoin de se dépenser, et elle pensait que l'aérodrome du coin saurait la contenter.

**« Du parachutisme !,** Reprit le dreadé , grimaçant légèrement au surnom affectueux. **Je ne te ****pensais pas si téméraire ! » **Il charriait sa mère, sachant très bien que celle ci aimait pratiquer les sports les plus extrêmes. Elle s'était essayée au saut à l'élastique, il y a de ça quelques années, et avait été enchantée par les sensations provoquées, tentant même de pousser Tom à en faire, mais ce lui-ci avait refusé de façon catégorique, arguant qu'il avait le vertige.

**« Là ou il y a de la gène ,il n'y 'a pas de plaisir »,** déclara sa mère en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

**« Mouais … si tu le dis … » **Le Blond sourit largement en écoutant sa génitrice lui détailler en long, en large et en travers comment elle voyait sa nouvelle passion. Elle avait toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelles choses, vivre de nouvelles sensations, et ces derniers temps elle n'avait guère eu l'opportunité d'assouvir ses envies.

En effet depuis la mort de son mari, elle avait mit sa vie de côté, plongeant doucement dans une dépression qui la laissait épuisée moralement comme physiquement. Finalement, la vie reprenant ses droits, elle était sortit de sa torpeur, quelques semaines auparavant, et avait décidé de recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, loin des souvenirs, emmenant son fils unique avec elle.

Tom était content que sa mère redevienne comme elle était avant, souriante, pleine de vie, amusante, emplie de projets plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Mais tout de même … du parachutisme ?

C'est toujours en souriant qu'il pénétra enfin dans l'enceinte de ce qui était son nouveau lieu d'étude.

Il évitait de lever les yeux, sa timidité le faisant évoluer dans une petite sphère protectrice, et se dirigea vers le secrétariat.

Il entra dans une grande pièce blanche et verte claire, un immense bureau trône à l'entrée, envahit par des papiers divers. Un ronronnement à l'autre bout de la salle lui indiqua qu'une photocopieuse est en marche.

**« Vous désirez, Monsieur ? », **demanda une voix jeune et féminine. Tom leva les yeux vers une jeune femme vêtue d'un court tailleur, sûrement la secrétaire, qui attendait qu'il parle, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

**« Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom EHRLICH , et je commence les cours aujourd'hui. » **expliqua Tom en sortant ses papiers d'inscription de son sac

**« Ah oui, le directeur m'a prévenu en effet. Tenez voici l'emploi du temps, ainsi que le nom des salles de cours. » **lui répondit la secrétaire, se tournant vers une grande armoire en fer, et commençant à en sortir plusieurs feuillets qu'elle tendit à Tom

Tom la remercia, feuilletant rapidement les divers papiers, l'esprit déjà ailleurs

**« Et voici un plan de l'université, ça sera plus facile pour trouver votre chemin dans ce dédale » **reprit la jeune femme, le faisant sursauter.

Le Blond rit à cette remarque et s'empara de tous les documents en remerciant encore une fois la secrétaire.

**« Bon j'ai plus qu'a trouver l'amphi B23 » **marmonna Tom en parcourant encore une fois les feuillets en sa possession.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas arriver un autre étudiant devant lui et lui rentra dedans violemment, les faisant chuter tous deux au sol, éparpillant toutes ses feuilles dans le couloir.

**« Oh … P ...pardon ! Je s...suis désolé, je ne vous ai p...pas vu … », **balbutia Tom d'une voix rapide et hachée, les joues rouges de honte. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms pour sa maladresse.

Tom gardait les yeux baissé en regroupant ses papiers, n'osant pas regarder la personne qu'il avait percuté de plein fouet. Il s'attarda un moment sur les chaussures blanches qui lui faisaient face, salies par ses propres semelles, quand une main manucurée de noir vint saisir brutalement son menton l'obligeant a regarder son vis à vis.

Le Blond se força a regarder la personne qui lui faisait face et retint sa respiration. Devant lui se tenait la plus magnifique des créatures que la terre eut porté, du moins de son avis personnel. C'était un jeune androgyne qui portait de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit tombant souplement sur ses épaules. Il était habillé de vêtements serrés laissant deviner un corps svelte et cependant musclé. Ses traits étaient fins, à la limite de la perfection. Un nez presque aquilin surmontait des lèvres pulpeuses, balayées par quelques mèches brunes qui descendaient sur un cou pâle et gracile.

Il remonta jusqu'au yeux sombres qui le détaillaient, une légère couleur miel autour des pupilles, encerclés de fard à paupière noir.. Ce regard pénétrant le fit frissonner, alors qu'il tentait d'expirer l'air qu'il retenait inconsciemment dans ses poumons. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard d'une telle intensité; Il était envoutant, perturbant, magnifique, et surtout à l'heure actuelle, terriblement furieux.

La main qui le tenait se resserra doucement sur sa mâchoire et les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau lui tirant un petit gémissement, gémissement qui s'accentua lorsque des ongles parfaitement manucurés et vernis de noir, griffèrent la tendre peau de ses joues.

**« Evites de recommencer si tu tiens à la vie mon mignon. » **murmura l'androgyne d'une voix rauque, quelque peu éraillée.

Tom se sentit rougir sous l'appellation, et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre était déjà parti, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir.

_Eh ben, on peut dire que je commence fort moi_, pensa Tom en se frottant la mâchoire. _Il à l'air aussi con que ce qu'il est beau celui là._

Il regarda sa montre et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de cours. Mieux vaudrait ne pas être en retard dès le premier jour.

En suivant les indications de son plan, il parvint à trouver sans encombres sa salle, et partit s'installer à un bureau double qui, pour l'heure, était vide de toute présence. Le prof n'étant pas là, il prit le temps de détailler l'amphithéâtre, qui se révéla être très vieux s'il en jugeait par les fissures qui couraient le long des murs. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais accueillant. De grandes baies vitrées descendaient du plafond à mi-hauteur des murs, permettant aux rayons du soleil de s'infiltrer dans les moindres recoins.

Tom baissa vivement la tête lorsque d'autres étudiants entrèrent dans la salle et il entendit un joyeux brouhaha s'élever dans l'air, tandis que ses camarades s'installaient à grand renfort de rires et de plaisanteries.

Il sentait les regards curieux posés sur lui, et rougissait peu à peu, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, et sa timidité le fit baisser encore p lus la tête pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs.

Il souffla de soulagement quand il entendit le professeur demander à tout le monde de s'installer en silence, et sursauta au bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait à côté de lui. Il regarda furtivement son voisin qui lui fit un grand sourire.

**« Salut ,** lui chuchota son voisin. Il était plus petit que Tom mais dégageait une forte puissance due à son gabarit musclé. Ses chevaux était longs et lisses. Son visage exprimait une infinie bonté, et ses yeux rieurs étaient fixés sur le Blond qui se débattait intérieurement contre sa timidité maladive. **Moi c'est Georg, et toi ?» **

**« T...Tom**, lui répondit le Blond, les cils baissés dans une vaine tentative pour se cacher, **je suis nouveau », **crut-il bon d'ajouter, ne voulant pas paraître asocial..

**« Je m'en doute**, rétorqua Georg en rigolant doucement, **je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu viens d'emménager ?»**

**« Oui », **souffla Tom

**« Messieurs** **EHRLICH et LEHNART** **, si mon cours vous dérange je ne vous retiens pas !» **leur professeur s'était arrêté dans son explication pour les reprendre à l'ordre.

Tom baissa immédiatement la tête en mordillant le piercing qu'il avait à la lèvre, laissant le rouge s'installer sur ses joues, signe qu'il était terriblement confus.

**« Hey M'sieur ! comment vous connaissez son nom à l'autre là, avec la serpillère sur la tête ?» **s'exclama un étudiant d'un ton sarcastique, faisant rougir encore plus Tom, qui ne savait plus si c'était de honte ou de colère..

Tom lança un regard peu amène vers celui qui venait de se moquer de ses dreads adorées et reconnut l'androgyne qui l'avait menacé un peu plus tôt dans le couloir.

**« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de vous entendre Monsieur WILDE ? **demanda leur professeur en soupirant exagérément**, J'attendais un nouvel étudiant du nom de ** **EHRLICH et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il est la seule nouvelle tête de cette salle, **continua le prof, un sourire un coin relevant sa lèvre supérieure**. Bon je peux reprendre mon cours Messieurs LEHNART, WILDE et EHRLICH ? ».**

Le cours reprit dans le calme, seulement troublé par le bruit des stylos sur les feuilles, et la voix monotone du professeur qui tentait de leur inculquer quelques connaissances supplémentaires.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Tom accueillit la fin de ces 2 heures de cours. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé étudier l'épidémiologie. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était que deux heures par semaines.

Il suivit Georg dans le parc boisé de l'université, celui ayant apparemment décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Il le trouvait plutôt sympa, mignon aussi avec ses cheveux châtains qui effleuraient ses épaules musclées. Si il avait été gay, il aurait pu flasher sur lui se dit le Blond pour lui même.

**« Hé ben dis moi, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil ! »**

Le Blond regarda son nouvel ami avec un air interrogateur.

**« Bill …. le mec qui a parlé de tes cheveux en cours », **lui expliqua Georg en le guidant parmi les groupes d'étudiants. Salut distraitement quelques étudiants d'un vague signe de la main.

**« Ah ! Lui … je lui ai rentré dedans sans faire exprès en sortant du secrétariat, et je l'ai fait tomber en plus de ça,» **murmura Tom, embarrassé d'avoir à avouer sa maladresse notoire.

Georg éclata de rire. L'image de Bill et Tom étalés par terre lui paraissait fort drôle.

**« Et il a menacé de me tuer »,** continua le dreadé en déglutissant difficilement. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, juste sous ses dreads, fortement embarrassé. Sa rencontre avec l'androgyne, Bill comme l'appelait son nouvel ami, avait été pour le moins fracassante.

**« Oups, t'es mal mon vieux, Bill a très mauvais caractère …», **se moqua gentiment Georg en lui souriant largement.

Le Blond se renfrogna, il ne doutait pas que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se mettre Bill sur son dos. « **Pfff, super comme rentrée, je me suis déjà fait un ennemi » **Gémit-il.

**« Mais non, t'inquiètes pas ! Tu t'es aussi fait un ami non ?** reprit Georg en riant, **je te défendrais contre le grand méchant Bill ! »**

Tom se mit à rire aussi en donnant un léger coup de coude amical à son nouvel ami**. **Il chassa l'androgyne dans un coin de son esprit, décidé à apprécier sa nouvelle vie.

Les deux étudiants continuèrent de marcher tranquillement, bavardant à tout rompre, avides de se connaître un peu plus.

**« T'étais ou avant** ?», lui demanda Georg en l'entrainant vers un groupe d'étudiants qui parlaient avec animation, tout en fumant une cigarette pour certains.

**« A Berlin, à l'Université Humboldt » **

**« L'****Université Humboldt** **? Putain c'est la meilleure du pays !** Siffla Georg admiratif, **et tu es venu te perdre ici ? »**

Tom haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment choisit de venir ici. Il avait juste fait partie des bagages de sa mère. Il soupira. Berlin lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient. Il faudra qu'il pense à téléphoner à ses amis d'ailleurs. Jens devait sûrement trépigner à côté de son téléphone, attendant désespérément de ses nouvelles.

**« Oh les gars, vous imaginez ça ? Tom était à Humboldt avant ! » **s'exclama georg, tirant Tom de ses réflexions.

**« Humboldt ? comme Humboldt ? LA Humboldt ? »**, demanda un grand blond aux yeux bleus ,au look hard-rocker, que Tom avait aperçut dans la salle de cours.

Tous regardèrent Tom avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux. C'était le rêve de beaucoup d'étudiants d'aller dans cette université.

Tom haussa les épaules en rougissant, gêné d'être de nouveau le centre d'attention. Il ne comprenait que trop bien leur intérêt pour cette école. Lui aussi réagissait pareillement avant.

**« Putain, mais qu'est ce t'es venu te perdre ici ? Dans ce trou perdu ! »** Demanda un autre garçon du groupe, en dévisageant Tom comme s'il était un pingouin venu d'Alaska spécialement pour étudier ici.

**« Bah … Heu ….»**commença le dreadé en rougissant de plus belle, ne sachant comment faire pour détourner l'attention sur sa petite personne..

Heureusement pour lui, Georg s'aperçut de sa gêne et demanda à son ami de cesser de le questionner.

Tom lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Quelques heures seulement que Georg le connaissait, et il semblait avoir déjà compris qu'il était très intimidé.

**« Et puis notre trou perdu on l'aime nous, **claironna Lukas, un garçon au physique de rugbyman, dont le regard doux contrastait avec son apparence, **T'inquiètes Tom, c'est peut être un trou perdu mais tu verras qu'on y est bien. »**

Petit à petit Tom sentit son malaise s'envoler, et participa volontiers aux discussions. Tous étaient gentils et s'efforçaient de l'intégrer dans leur groupe. Il se surprit même à les faire rire de temps en temps.

Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place parmi eux et oubliait, peu à peu, le petit incident qui s'était produit avec l'androgyne.

Tout à son bien-être, il ne remarqua pas les yeux sombres qui l'observaient avec attention, des yeux brulants et intenses qui le détaillaient sans vergogne. S'il les avait remarqué, nul doute qu'il se serait sentit mal à l'aise et peut-être même menacé, mais il ne vit rien et continua de rire avec ses camarades, insouciant et heureux.

L'androgyne ne quittait pas Tom des yeux un seul instant. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit même pas son meilleur ami l'appeler plusieurs fois, il n'entendit pas non plus le soupir désabusé de celui-ci alors qu'il le laissait pour l'attendre dans sa voiture. Son univers se résumait pour le moment à ce dreadé qui avait osé le bousculer plus tôt dans l'après midi. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, se moquant intérieurement de ses vêtements qui semblaient dix fois trop larges pour lui. Il trouvait que ce physique de racaille made in USA contrastait furieusement avec cette timidité que le Blond révélait à chaque fois qu'il rougissait.

Bill sortit lentement de sa transe lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde est parti et qu'il était seul près du portail. Il secoua sa crinière, faisant voleter ses cheveux en soupirant et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait patiemment.

**« T'en as mis du temps ! » **Grogna le jeune blond assis au volant d'un magnifique bolide noire, tout en courbes, taillé pour la vitesse.

L'androgyne grogna pour toute réponse, et secoua les épaules.

**« Oh ! Tu me dis ce que tu lui trouve au blond ? » **reprit le conducteur.

Bill soupira, et fit celui qui n'avait pas compris**. « Le blond ? Quel blond ?», **demanda Bill en évitant son regard, alors qu'il savait parfaitement à qui faisait référence son ami de toujours.

**« Fais pas l'innocent, ça te va pas ! Le mec aux dreads bien sur ! » **soupira son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Bill l'agaçait parfois avec son comportement infantile.

**« Ah ! Lui … il m'a bousculé cet empoté ! »**

**« Mouais, et ?»**

**« Quoi et ? Je vais le tuer c'est tout !»**

**« Bill …»** soupira son ami

**« Gustav …»** le copia le Brun

**« Pff t'es pas marrant comme mec »,** assèna Gustav en démarrant la voiture.

**« M'en fous »**, répondit Bill en lui tirant la langue de manière très puérile, dévoilant un piercing argenté sur celle-ci.

Gustav lèva les yeux aux ciel en poussant un nouveau soupir faussement exaspéré. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers son ami. « **Pourquoi tu joues les méchant alors que toi et moi on sait très bien que tu es aussi gentil qu'un agneau ….»**

**« Ça va avec mon personnage »,** lui répondit l'androgyne en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice. Il connaissait sa réputation au sein des étudiants, et ne se gênait pas pour en jouer. Tous pensaient qu'il était un mec asocial et agressif, et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

**« Dis Bill …, **reprit Gustav en changeant de sujet, **Tu m'en veux pas pour ce week-end ? » **Demanda t-il d'une petite voix anxieuse.

**« Mais noooon ! **Répondit Bill en soupirant. Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet plusieurs fois et le blond ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant.**. Andy sera là, t'inquiètes pas ! »**

**« Moui, il a plutôt intérêt à assurer l'autre blondinet écervelé ! », **grogna Gustav en doublant une vielle deux-chevaux qui se trainait sur la route.

Bill partit à rire, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre ses deux meilleurs amis, surtout depuis qu'Andrèas avait fait une gaffe monumentale , risquant de mettre beaucoup de choses en péril pour eux trois.

**« T'inquiètes pas Gus, il a compris la leçon, fais lui confiance … »**

Le petit blond se renfrogna avant de hausser les épaules en un geste fataliste. Bill avait sans doute raison. Mais il se promit de faire sa fête à Andrèas ci celui-ci faisait encore une erreur. « **Il a intérêt ce con ! On est arrivé, à demain vieux frère.»**

Bill sortit de la voiture en saluant son ami et se dirigea vers le portail qui menait chez lui.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de la vieille maison, à la façade toute décrépie et fissurée. Avec ses volets sombres et abimés, sa toiture branlante, elle ressemblait à l'une des ces maisons des films d'horreur, mais c'était sa maison et il l'aimait. Le couloir de l'entrée était sombre et Bill le traversa rapidement pour aller se jeter sur le vieux canapé du salon, vite rejoint par un magnifique chat angora.

**« Hey, salut Pumba ! Viens un peu là toi**, dit Bill en attrapant le chat dans ses bras pour le câliner tendrement. **Il y a un nouvel étudiant tu sais … et je …. je ne sais pas mais je le sens pas celui là. Enfin façon de parler bien sur. Il est … pff il est beau, putain ouais, il est pire que beau même. Et il ressemble à un gosse avec ses mimiques …, trop attendrissant quand il rougit, mais … Putain je sais pas... y'a un truc qui va pas avec lui … et je sais pas vraiment quoi ... ****mais je me sens pas àl'aise … »**

En soupirant le Brun se leva, et reposa le chat ronronnant sur le sol qui le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, attendant avec impatience que son maitre le nourrisse.

Après s'être occupé de son compagnon, et avoir mangé lui aussi, Bill monta dans sa chambre et s'installa pour travailler ses cours. Tâche fastidieuse, mais ô combien importante à ses yeux.

Plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait; il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder l'astre de la nuit qui prenait le relais de son éternel ennemi. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense et envieuse, ses pupilles devenant presque entièrement dorées alors qu'il contemplait la boule brillante qui avait pris place dans le ciel.

_Bientôt,_ pensa le Brun en soupirant, _bientôt …._

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la lune, Bill laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui et ferma finalement les paupières, son esprit occupé a penser au nouvel étudiant qu'il avait percuté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Il est mon ennemi personnel**

Ce matin là, Tom se réveilla avant que son réveil ne sonne, gêné une fois de plus par les doux rayons du soleil qui jouaient sur ses paupières. Avec un soupir de mécontentement, il étendit sa main vers l'appareil et le mit en pause, afin de ne pas être gêné par la sonnerie qui ne devrait pas tarder. Il se hâta de se préparer, humant avec délice une bonne odeur de viennoiseries chaudes s'échapper de la cuisine.

Comme tous les matins, il embrassa tendrement sa mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine accueillante et savoura un petit peu ce moment de tendresse, en la serrant contre son torse. Il adorait sa mère. Oh bien sur elle n'était pas parfaite, qui pourrait le prétendre d'ailleurs, mais elle était sa mère et il l'aimait.

Il se décida finalement à la relâcher de sa douce emprise et s'installa pour le petit déjeuner. Ses yeux se posèrent avec gourmandise sur les croissants bien chauds qui lui faisaient de l'oeil et en englouti rapidement deux.

**« Tom,** le sermonna gentiment sa mère en souriant, **tu vas t'étouffer à manger aussi vite. »**

Tom lui rendit son sourire, en attrapant un nouveau croissant et l'avala tout aussi rapidement.

Il répondit par un clin d'oeil malicieux à sa mère qui râlait encore et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de sortir de la maison.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à l'université, il repensait à sa journée de la veille et sourit largement à la pensée de s'être fait rapidement des nouvelles connaissances. Il espérait qu'ils deviendraient ses amis. Il avait toujours eut un peu de mal à aller vers les autres étant donné sa timidité presque maladive, aussi il était content que Georg soit venu de lui même pour faire sa connaissance. Il l'aimait bien et le trouvait amusant.

Les autres garçons de la bande aussi étaient sympas. Finalement sa nouvelle vie ici commençait à lui plaire.

La seule ombre au tableau était cet androgyne au look plutôt efféminé mais terriblement sexy à la fois.

A la pensée du brun, son sourire se fana et son pas ralentit. Tom espérait ne plus faire de boulettes en sa présence. Ce garçon était plutôt agressif, c'était évident.

Avec un soupir, Le Blond accéléra le pas et entra dans la cour de l'établissement. Rapidement il scruta l'espace environnant, cherchant Georg et ses amis des yeux. Il buta un instant dans le regard profond de l'androgyne qui était appuyé contre un arbre, une jambe repliée sous lui, et détourna bien vite les yeux, le souffle court et les joues rouges pivoines.

_Putain, il est déjà là lui_, pensa le Blond en essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur affolé. _Fais pas de bourdes, mon petit Tomi, restes zen et tout se passera bien._

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil rapide en direction du jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

_N'empêche il est drôlement beau , il doit avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds._

Tom repéra enfin Georg assis sur un banc, non loin de l'androgyne qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux charbonneux. Il hésita un moment à rejoindre son nouvel ami. Passer si près du Brun ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un sauvage auprès de Georg.

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers le banc, évitant ostensiblement de regarder l'androgyne qui, lui, le suivait des yeux sans ciller.

Georg salua joyeusement Tom, et ce dernier lui répondit en souriant.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, attendant le début des cours. Leurs rires résonnaient dans la cour, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers leur salle. Les amis de Georg étaient eux aussi arrivés et tous discutaient gaiement, patientant dans le couloir alors que leur professeur était en retard.

Georg expliqua à son nouvel ami que leur professeur était réputé pour toujours être en retard. Il faisait même l'objet de paris entres étudiants, qui tentaient de déterminer la durée de son retard.

Tom hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et lui sourit. Son sac, qu'il sentait glisser, le gênait un peu sur ses épaules, et d'un geste nonchalant il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

Son sourire disparu quand il comprit qu'il venait de le poser sur quelqu'un qui était assis près de lui. Il baissa les yeux et ses joues prirent une pâleur soudaine. Il venait tout simplement de poser son sac sur le torse de l'androgyne qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Tom le vit se relever et se planter face à lui. Il pouvait voir la petite veine qui battait furieusement sur la tempe du brun, et crut que son coeur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

**« Je … Désolé**, souffla le Blond en rougissant sous le regard sombre de Bill. **Je t'avais pas vu … »**

Le Brun haussa un sourcil narquois, et un lent et mauvais rictus étira ses lèvres délicatement glossées. Tom ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy lorsqu'il était en colère.

**« Tu es suicidaire ? »**

Tom regarda Bill d'un air perdu. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que le Brun lui disait. Ou du moins, ne voulait pas comprendre. Bill soupira et s'approcha de lui, collant son corps entre le sien et le mur. Il déposa une main fine et froide sous les longues dreads de Tom, puis approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du Blond qui n'osait pas bouger et encore moins respirer.

**« Le monsieur te demande si tu es suicidaire ? Parce que si oui, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider »** , murmura Bill d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner le Blond.

Tom avala durement une salive qui semblait lui faire défaut, les joues toujours cramoisies et le souffle court. Il tenta de répondre, mais sa bouche était si sèche qu'il ne sortit qu'un léger coassement.

**« Je vais être gentil avec toi, chéri, pour cette fois. Mais si tu veux vivre, restes loin de moi ok ? »** Continua le Brun en resserrant sa main sur la nuque de Tom, lui enfonçant doucement les ongles dans la peau..

Le dreadé secoua légèrement la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'il comprenait, et soupira de soulagement quand il sentit le Brun retirer sa main. Il récupéra vivement son sac, entra dans la salle que venait d'ouvrir le prof, et trottina rapidement jusqu'à sa place.

Georg était déjà installé, et avait loupé la petite altercation entre les deux jeunes gens. Devant son air pâle, il lui demanda s'il allait bien.

Tom secoua la tête négativement. Non il n'allait pas bien. Il venait encore une fois de mettre l'androgyne en colère. Et il tremblait d'effroi rien que de repenser à ce regard sombre dans le sien.

Il passa une main tremblante sur sa nuque, là où de petites marques apparaissaient maintenant, et frissonna violemment.

Il pensa qu'il n'avait décidément pas de chance.

_Comment se faire un ennemi mortel en deux jours, demandez Tom Ehrlich_ , pensa Tom en sortant ses feuilles de cours.

Il écouta attentivement les cours de la matinée, tentant au maximum d'oublier les menaces du Brun.

Quand vint l'heure de la sortie, il était nettement plus serein, et participait avec entrain à la conversation avec ses nouveaux amis.

Il attrapa joyeusement un plateau à l'entrée du réfectoire et commença à se servir, écoutant d'une oreille attentive ce que disaient Georg et Lukas. Sa main se tendit d'elle même vers une assiette de salade et il sursauta en sentant une autre main se poser sur la sienne, la serrant avec force.

Timidement il leva les yeux et reconnut Bill qui le toisait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Tom enleva sa main, la posant contre son ventre comme s'il s'était brulé, et attendit de voir ce qu'allait faire l'androgyne.

Celui-ci prit la salade que convoitait Tom, et la posa sur son propre plateau, se moquant parfaitement du fait que c'était la dernière.

**« Heu … je …»** commença Tom d'une petite voix, les joues commençant à rougir sous le regard perçant de Bill qui le fixait durement.

**« Tu quoi ? » **Demanda Bill de sa voix basse et rauque qui faisait frémir le Blond.

**« Ben … je …** continua Tom en rougissant de plus belle. **J'avais mis ma main dessus et …»**

**« Et ? Elle t'appartenait c'est ça ? » **Grogna le Brun en le dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

Tom recula d'un pas. Le brun le regardait si intensément qu'il en tremblait comme une feuille. Il tenta un regard timide vers ses amis, espérant obtenir du soutien, mais ils étaient toujours en grande discussion et n'avaient rien remarqué.

**« Non …** souffla le Blond, d'une voix presque inaudible. J**e … c'est bon, prends la ... »**

**« Oh tu me fais la charité, c'est ça ? Merci chéri.** Répondit Bill moqueur. Il se pencha vers Tom pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, **La prochaine fois, évites les revendications, ça me met en rogne. Ça serait dommage que j'abime ta gueule d'ange tu crois pas? Maintenant barres toi ! Tu pollues mon espace vital »**

Tom hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'aller s'assoir à une table. Peu lui importait que ses amis le suivent ou pas, ses jambes tremblaient tellement fort qu'il pensait ne plus être capable de marcher un jour.

Il offrit un sourire tremblant à Georg qui le rejoignait et se mit à manger lentement, essayant tant bien que mal de garder la nourriture qu'il avalait alors que son estomac se soulevait au rythme des spasmes qui le parcouraient.

Puis lorsque la nausée se fit trop forte il s'excusa auprès de son ami et partit en courant aux toilettes, sous le regard inquiet de celui-ci.

A l'autre bout du self, Gustav observait son ami pensivement. Il le regarda planter sa fourchette dans sa salade, et la reposer quelques secondes après.

**« Tu manges pas ? »** Demanda le petit blond

**« J'aime pas la salade …» **répondit Bill en repoussant l'assiette sur son plateau.

Gustav le regarda les yeux ronds.

**« Alors pourquoi t'as fait tout un sketch avec ça ? »**

**« Je sais pas …»**

Bill soupira en reposant sa fourchette avec laquelle il jouait. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la direction qu'avait pris le dreadé un moment plus tôt. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. C'était juste qu'embêter Tom lui avait paru amusant sur le moment. Tom semblait être une cible tellement facile. Il n'était pas sadique en tant normal, mais là il avait ressentit le besoin de s'amuser avec les émotions du Blond.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, attendant patiemment que son ami finisse son repas. Ses doigts tapotaient le rebord de son plateau, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ami le regardait fixement.

**« Tu me dis ce qu'il y a ? » **luidemanda Gustav

**« Rien …** souffla le Brun. »

**« Rien ? Vu comme t'es énervé, je dirais pas rien moi ! »**

**« Laisses tomber Gus', c'est rien. »**

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Gustav termina son repas. Il savait que si Bill était préoccupé, il lui en parlerait fatalement. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer, c'était tout.

Sauf que pour une fois, Bill n'avait pas envie de se confier. Loin de là même. Il passa le reste de la journée perdu dans ses pensées, regardant de temps en temps vers Tom qui riait avec ses amis.

Gustav le déposa comme chaque soirs devant chez lui, et il lui fit un vague geste de la main pour le remercier.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, son chat lui sauta sur les jambes, lui tirant un sourire amusé. « **Alors, je t'ai manqué boule de poils ? »**

Distraitement, il rempli la gamelle du félin, et monta se doucher. Il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner le problème dans sa tête. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de faire peur à Tom ? C'était bizarre. Il n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un d'agressif, même si les gens pensaient le contraire et avaient peur de lui. Il avait du caractère, ça oui, et il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il se battait aussi parfois, mais c'était plus pour se défendre qu'autre chose. Il préférait éviter les embrouilles, et ne cherchait jamais la bagarre.

Et Tom était comme les autres, il était apeuré face au Brun. Étrangement il aurait préféré susciter une autre réaction pour une fois. Alors pourquoi cette envie contradictoire de s'en faire un ennemi ? Il avait parfois du mal à se comprendre lui même.

Il passa la soirée à réfléchir, et alla se coucher avec toujours les mêmes questions dans la tête. Avec un soupir, il leva les yeux vers l'astre de la nuit et sentit l'apaisement parcourir ses veines, comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Il finit par s'endormir, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

De son côté Tom avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son altercation avec Bill tournoyait dans sa tête. Il se maudissait pour sa lâcheté, mais aussi pour l'intérêt qu'avait su éveiller en lui ce jeune homme brun.

Il avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi beau d'extérieur, puisse être aussi sombre de l'intérieur.

_Putain, demain je l'évite ! Je me cacherais toute la journée si il faut. Ou alors je demande à Georg de faire mon garde du corps. Ouais, ça va le faire ça, un garde du corps …Je vous présente mon nouveau garde du corps, et il faudra d'abord lui passer sur le … bah sur le corps pour m'approcher._

Tom rigola doucement de sa propre bêtise et finit par s'endormir, sa nuit entre coupée par des cauchemars dans lesquels régnait un bel androgyne au look très sombre qui le coursait dans toute la ville en voulant le tuer à coup de feuilles de salades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Il ne me fera plus peur**

Le jour suivant, seule la grisaille et le clapotis la pluie sortirent Tom des bras de Morphée. C'est encore à moitié endormi qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les bras encombrés par les vêtements qu'il avait choisit avec soin la veille. Une douche rapide acheva de l'éveiller, et, plein d'entrain, il se prépara pour une nouvelle journée studieuse. Il sourit en repensant aux amis qu'il s'était fait, et se dit qu'il devrait bien aimer sa nouvelle vie.

La veille en sortant des cours, Georg l'avait invité à boire un coup avec ses amis dans le « seul pub sympa de la ville », selon ses dires, et il avait passé un moment vraiment agréable à parler de tout et de rien. Son seul regret fut d'avoir été obligé de rentrer pour bosser les cours.

Il passa un large tee-shirt sur lui, boutonna son baggy bas sur ses hanches et descendit rejoindre sa mère qui, comme chaque matin, lui avait préparé un délicieux petit déjeuner.

**« 'Jour m'man**, lui dit son fils en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Mm ! Des gaufres ! T'es la meilleure »**

**« Évidement que je suis la meilleure ! qu'est ce que tu crois ! »**

Tom pouffa. Sa mère ressemblait à un chat qui venait de saisir sa plus belle proie, et elle exagéra la pose en bombant le torse avant d'éclater de rire avec son fils..

Un peu plus tard, elle le déposa devant le portail de l'université, et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Alors que Tom se dirigeait vers son groupe d'amis qu'il avait repéré au fond du parc, à l'abri sous une sorte de préau, il sentit la brulure d'un regard sur lui. Il releva doucement la tête et chercha furtivement le responsable de sa gène et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de l'androgyne qui lui lança un sourire carnassier.

Comme à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du jeune homme, Tom sentit son souffle se couper, et ses jambes trembler, alors que ses joues prenaient une magnifique couleur cramoisie. Il vit Bill mimer un '' t'approches pas de moi, chéri'' et détourna les yeux. Il inspira fortement, espérant ainsi atténuer la rougeur de ses joues et il hâta le pas pour retrouver ses camarades. Il souffla de soulagement quand il ne sentit plus le regard de Bill sur lui.

_Il a vraiment un beau regard … dommage qu'il soit antipathique_, pensa t-il en réprimant un nouveau frisson.

Il arriva vers Georg et le serra dans ses bras, dans une amicale et virile étreinte, pour lui dire bonjour.

Celui-ci avait remarqué le silencieux échange qui avait eut lieu entre son ami et Bill quelques instants plus tôt, mais préféra ne pas le mentionner pour ne pas mettre le Blond dans l'embarras.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, entrecoupée de pauses entre chaque cours. Tom n'avait pas quitté ses amis d'une semelle, s'esclaffant de blagues stupides, matant avec eux les jolies filles qui passaient devant eux, les draguant parfois avec plus ou moins de succès selon certains.

Et c'est tout naturellement que le midi, Tom suivit ses amis jusqu'au self pour se restaurer. Ils avaient pris place dans la file d'attente qui était déjà longue, tout en discutant de leur dernier cours.

Lorsqu'il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien, et un regard perçant peser sur ses omoplates, le dreadé oublia un instant de respirer. Il n'osait pas relever les yeux de peur de s'apercevoir qu'il avait raison de penser que c'était Bill qui venait de se mettre derrière lui.

Les yeux obstinément baissés, il suivit ses amis , gardant le silence. Ceux-ci se chamaillaient gentiment en riant haut et fort. Il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé envers leur comportement puéril, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il fut bousculé par Lukas et qu'il trébucha sur son voisin, lui cognant durement le menton avec son crâne. Sa respiration se bloqua quand comme la première fois, une main manucurée lui saisit fermement le menton et le força à relever la tête. Il croisa le regard noir de l'androgyne et se mit à trembler légèrement.

**« Je t'avais prévenu non ? »** Lui susurra le Brun d'une voix basse, son souffle chaud balayant sa joue qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

Il hocha timidement la tête, les joues cramoisies par la honte d'être aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né face à Bill, mais son angoisse était trop forte, ce garçon était si sombre et si agressif, qu'il le craignait outre mesure..

**« Pa … pardon**, bredouilla Tom en rougissant encore plus. **Je n'ai pas fait exprès. »**

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit le brun fermer son poing et le lever pour le frapper. Et il frémit à l'entente d'une voix suave qui lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille, alors qu'une main douce se posait sur sa nuque le rapprochant plus près de lui. « **C'est mon dernier avertissement, chéri … Il n'y en aura pas d'autres .»**

Il ouvrit les yeux, soulagé et secoua frénétiquement la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait.

**« Tes potes t'attendent, bouges maintenant »**, reprit le Brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tom s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis, qui n'avaient même pas remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne sauf Georg qui examinait l'androgyne de loin.

Il avait toujours trouvé que Bill était … étrange, mais là il trouvait son comportement encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait s'acharner sur Tom. C'est vrai qu'il avait mauvais caractère, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à lui, mais en général il évitait de lui même les conflits, alors pourquoi cherchait-il les ennuis avec Tom ? Il croisa le regard de l'androgyne et le soutint quelques minutes avant que Gustav ne tire son ami par le bras, l'entrainant plus loin, rompant le contact entre eux deux.

Georg soupira en secouant la tête et retrouva ses amis qui s'étaient assis à une table un peu éloignée des autres, pour se mettre à leur aise.

Tom était pâle comme un linge et il lui pressa gentiment le bras. « **Hey Ça va aller tu verras …» **Georg tenta de rassurer son ami qui semblait perdre tous ses moyens face à un Bill colérique et inamical.

Le Blond hocha la tête mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise face à Bill, comme si celui-ci était véritablement un homme dangereux et il ne comprenait pas lui même ses réactions. Il n'était pas un trouillard en règle générale, timide oui, mais peureux non, enfin tout dépendait des circonstances bien sur. C'était comme si son subconscient lui envoyait un message pour le mettre en garde, mais il aurait bien voulu en connaître la raison.

**« T'as pas à avoir peur Tom, il n'est pas vraiment méchant, c'est juste des airs qu'il se donne. Il n'est pas comme ça en vrai. »**

Tom avait bien du mal à croire son ami. Toute sa raison lui criait de se méfier de ce brun ténébreux. Il hocha doucement la tête. Il ferait en sorte de ne plus le croiser, et ça devrait aller non ?

Dans un sourire, Tom fit comprendre à Georg, que l'incident était oublié, et entama son repas avec peu d'appétit.

Plus tard dans le parc, alors que la plupart des étudiants avaient finis de manger et digéraient tranquillement à l'ombre des grands arbres, Tom se retrouva aux toilettes, les bras appuyés sur le miroir en face de lui.

Il scrutait son reflet sans aucune complaisance et se parlait tout seul. « **Peureux ! T'es qu'un peureux Tom ! T'es qu'un con merde ! »**

Il serra les poings et frappa le mur à coté de lui, son regard toujours rivé dans celui de son reflet. « **Réagis Tom, t'es pas un trouillard ! C'est qu'un mec merde ! Il est comme tout le monde ! »**

Son pied frappa le sol avec impatience, alors que son visage se rapprocha du miroir. « **Il est comme les autres Tom ! Il pisse et chie comme tout le monde ! Il est peut-être super trop beau mais c'est qu'un putain de mec normal avec un putain de caractère ! T'as pas à avoir peur ! »**

Il se tut alors que la porte des sanitaires s'ouvrit sur son pire cauchemar. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux froids et sombres de Bill à travers le miroir, et il avala difficilement sa salive.

**« Seuls les fous se parlent à eux même …»**, railla Bill, les mains calées au fond des poches de son pantalon noir, si moulant qu'il mettait ses formes parfaites en valeur..

Tom baissa les yeux, gêné mais les releva bien vite, déterminé à ne plus trembler devant l'androgyne. Celui ci sourit lorsqu'il vit la réaction du blond et s'approcha doucement dans son dos, pour venir se coller à lui.

**« Mm, tu envisages de te rebeller ? Tu es sur de toi chéri ? »**, rigola le Brun en le toisant, sa bouche collée à son oreille, alors que Tom rougissait furieusement.

Malgré la peur qui lui nouait ses entrailles, le dreadé soutint son regard dans le miroir.

Ses mains tremblaient, et son souffle s'accélérait mais il avait décidé de tenir tête au brun qui pencha lentement la tête vers son oreille et lui chuchota « **Je préfère ton regard de biche traquée ... ça réveille mes instincts de chasseur**. »

Avec un grand sourire moqueur le Brun s'éloigna enfin, permettant à Tom de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda disparaître Bill dans l'un des box et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

Il courut se réfugier auprès de son groupe d'amis, son moment de courage ayant été vraiment été éphémère mais il se sentait un peu mieux à présent. Il savait qu'il était capable de soutenir le regard de Bill et ça lui suffisait.

L'après midi trainait en longueur et ce fut avec joie que les étudiants quittèrent les cours pour enfin rentrer chez eux.

Tom se dépêchait d'arriver à l'arrêt du bus qui le mènerait à l'hôpital, rejoindre sa mère. Ils avaient prévu une sortie au cinéma le soir même. Son lecteur MP3 vissé sur les oreilles, il se laissait porter par les paroles des chansons qu'il affectionnait. Les yeux baissés, il fredonnait doucement, oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas son univers musical.

Et comme la veille il ne sentit pas le regard sombre et insistant qui se posait sur lui, détaillant chacun de ses traits, chacun de ses gestes. Tout en lui fut minutieusement étudié, détaillé, enregistré, jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans le bus, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop absorbé par sa musique.

Bill poussa un long soupir, regardant le car s'éloigner. Il pianota nerveusement sur le tableau de bord pendant que Gustav le ramenait chez lui sans un mot.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque son ami prit un brusque virage pour les mener dans une ruelle déserte.

Son ami coupa le moteur et se tourna vers lui, l'air sérieux et préoccupé.**«Bill, il t'arrive quoi là ?» **Lui demanda t-il d'une voix énervée.

Le Brun lui jeta un regard interrogateur, l'esprit encore préoccupé par ses propres pensées.

**« C'est à dire ? »**

Gustav soupira et reformula sa question. « **Tu nous fait quoi là avec le gars aux dreads ? »**

**« Tom … il s'appelle Tom », **murmura Bill, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

**« Alors tu nous fait quoi avec ce Tom ? », **redemanda Gustav, prenant sur lui même pour ne pas secouer son ami tel un prunier, tant il était énervé. Bill avait un comportement des plus étranges envers ce Tom, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

**« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles », **répondit Bill en rougissant.

**« Oh que si tu vois de quoi je parle ! Tu fais que le mater ... en cours, pendant les pauses, pendant les repas ... Tu le cherches sans arrêt, pour des choses totalement futiles en plus. Tu t'amuses à le persécuter, ** énuméra le petit blond en tapant contre le volant**. Merde Bill tu nous fais quoi là ? T'es amoureux ou quoi ? »**

L'androgyne haussa les épaules sans donner de réponse. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui même ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il avait envie de s'amuser un peu avec lui.

**« Tu vas nous mettre tous dans la merde si tu continues ! »**

**« je vois pas de quoi tu parles… », **murmura Bill, mentant à son meilleur ami**.**

**« Et si je te dis qu'il n'est pas une proie, tu vois mieux là ? ». **Bill frissonna à ses mots et son ventre se tordit. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et le regarda méchamment mais Gustav n'en avait cure. Il continua son discours sans se préoccuper du regard furieux de son ami. « **Mais merde, réagis ! Tu sais ce qu'il risque de se passer si tu continues avec lui. Et ça sera trop tard pour avoir des regrets après ! »**

Bill ferma les poings et détourna la tête. Gustav avait raison bien sûr. Celui-ci continuait de tempêter, ses gestes se faisant plus brusques sur le volant.

« **Putain ! Bill ! T'arrêtes tout de suite! maintenant ! tu l'oublies, compris ?! » **

**« Oui »,** soupira le Brun , la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures qu'il trouvait subitement très intéressantes.

C'est en pinçant les lèvres que Gustav démarra à nouveau la voiture et ramena son ami devant sa maison..

Après un dernier salut, Bill rentra chez lui , accueilli par les miaulements affectifs de son colocataire à quatre pattes.

Il le prit distraitement dans ses bras pour le câliner et le nourrit avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, il s'allongea sur le lit, croisant les bras sous sa tête et fronça les sourcils. Le petit discours moralisateur de son ami l'avait profondément troublé, et il se posait milles questions.

Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'embêter Tom ? De le pousser dans ses retranchements ? Et surtout pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce blondinet ? Il ne se comprenait plus. Il évitait généralement la compagnie des gens, hormis celle de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait eu aussi des petits amis, mais aucun n'avait été suffisamment important pour qu'il les fasse entrer réellement dans sa vie. Mais là, avec Tom … Il voulait autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Avait-il envie de devenir l'ami du blond ? Non il en doutait ! Il était juste intrigué par ce garçon. Subjugué aussi ... il le reconnu. Il le trouvait très beau, attendrissant avec cette façon de rougir sans arrêt. Bon oui finalement il avait peut-être envie de devenir son ami et même plus si affinités, beaucoup plus … Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout rond quand il comprit ce que ça impliquait. Il était totalement attiré par Tom … Et apparemment Gustav l'avait compris avant lui.

Il ne cessait de l'observer dès qu'il le pouvait, et il avait de plus en plus envie de le connaître. Mais qu'est ce que ça allait lui apporter de faire ça si ce n'était des embrouilles avec ses amis ? Si ce n'était que sa vie serait encore plus compliquée qu'à l'heure actuelle ?

Gustav avait raison, il devait arrêter son délire, sinon il les mettrait tous dans la merde, et Tom le premier.

Il souffla de déception et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Surpris, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà couché et la lune éclairait sa chambre de sa douce lumière. Les yeux rivés sur elle, il prit la décision de cesser de poursuivre le blond, ce n'était qu'un inconnu à ses yeux et il devrait le rester, pour le bien de tous.

Apaisé, il s'assit à son bureau pour étudier ses cours.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il se décida à aller manger un peu.

Pendant que ses pâtes cuisaient, il examinait ses ongles parfaitement vernis et manucurés.

_Et dire que je vais devoir recommencer dans quelques jours_, soupira le brun.

Il eut tout juste le temps de finir son repas que son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le numéro de l'appelant et grogna, agacé. Il décrocha et répondit à Andrèas.

**« Salut Bill, c'est Andy »**

**« Je sais , c'est écrit sur l'écran » **répondit Bill d'une voix lasse. Il adorait Andy, mais il devait reconnaître que ce dernier avait parfois une cervelle de moineau.

Andrèas rigola de sa bêtise** « Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Heu … Gustav m'a appelé... »**

Le Brun soupira encore. Il s'y attendait mais aurait préféré qu'il n'en fît rien. Maintenant Andy lui aussi, allait lui faire la morale et il détestait ça.

**« Tu veux m'en parler ?**, lui demanda son ami d'une voix soucieuse. Face au silence de Bill, il continua. **Je sais que c'est pas facile Bill …»**

**« Non tu sais pas »,** le coupa le Brun, énervé. Non personne ne savait ce que c'était que d'être lui. De devoir toujours faire attention à tout, aux autres.

**« Hey, tu oublies à qui tu parles là !», **répliqua son ami, un peu vexé

Bill soupira en secouant la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça à Andy. Le pauvre n'y était pour rien. Il s'excusa d'une petite voix auprès de son ami qui accepta de bon coeur de lui pardonner.

**« Gustav a raison, tu dois arrêter avec ce Tom. », **reprit Andrèas d'une voix douce, veillant à ne plus le mettre en colère.

Bill acquiesça. Oui il devait arrêter. Rassuré, Andrèas changea de sujet, lui rappelant qu'il serait présent le vendredi matin, puis lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Bill raccrocha en soupirant et monta se coucher. C'était dangereux de penser sans cesse à Tom. Il en convenait aisément. Mais arriverait-il à le chasser de ses pensées? Bien sur, il n'était pas seul, Gustav et Andrèas étaient là pour lui et ils l'aideraient. Mais est ce que ça suffirait ? Stressé, il finit par s'endormir, son corps fin baigné par l'éclat de l'astre argenté .


	4. Chapter 4

**Il veut me mordre ?**

Comme chaque matin depuis maintenant un mois, Tom se hâtait de rejoindre sa bande d'amis. Il s'était parfaitement intégré à sa nouvelle vie. Les cours se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, chacun apportant son lot de nouvelles connaissances indispensables à son futur métier.

Il voulait être médecin, comme sa mère. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Aider et sauver des vies, comme il avait vu sa mère le faire, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Et il s'en donnait les moyens, travaillant ses cours d'arrache-pied afin d'avoir le meilleur niveau possible.

Cela faisait 1 mois qu'il évitait de se retrouver près de Bill, même si celui-ci l'esquivait aussi beaucoup, lui facilitant la tâche. Oh bien sur, il sentait parfois le regard du brun peser lourdement sur lui, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Et puis Bill avait été absent quelques jours après leur dernière altercation, et il en avait été soulagé. Il avait profité de ce laps de temps pour se motiver comme jamais et c'est plus sur de lui qu'il put affronter de nouveau la présence de l'androgyne. Tous deux s'évitaient au maximum et ça leur convenaient très bien comme ça.

Il retrouva Georg devant l'amphithéâtre, et le bouscula gentiment pour lui dire bonjour. Tous les deux avaient développé une forte amitié, passant énormément de temps ensembles, se découvrant chaque jours un peu plus, et s'appréciant toujours plus.

**« Prêt pour ce soir ? », **lui demanda Georg

Tom opina de la tête. Ils avaient décidé de sortir au pub, et il attendait cette soirée avec impatience.

**« J'espère qu'il y aura plein de jolies nanas ! Je suis en manque … »** soupira le brun en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son ami qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**« Ah ? Pourtant ça fait seulement 3 jours que tu es redevenu célibataire »**

**« Ouais, mais j'ai tellement de gros besoin que ça me paraît être une éternité »**

**« Nympho va !** Le taquina Tom en rigolant »

Le Blond devait bien s'avouer que lui aussi aurait voulu se trouver une petite amie. Sa dernière relation remontait à plus d'un an, et ça lui manquait un peu. Non pas qu'il ne plaisait pas à la gente féminine, , mais avec sa timidité exacerbée, il avait du mal à oser draguer les personnes qui lui plaisait. Il perdait tout ses moyens face à la personne désirée et subissait plus des sarcasmes qu'autre chose. Et il devait bien avouer que son expérience en matière de relations amoureuses était très proche du zéro absolu, n'ayant connu que très peu de filles, et n'étant jamais resté très longtemps avec elles. Celles-ci se lassaient vite de sa timidité et partaient rapidement voir ailleurs.

Peut-être que la sortie de ce soir lui permettrait de se décoincer un peu. Du moins il l'espérait fortement.

Après deux heures de cours avec leur prof d'épidémiologie, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer pour la sortie avec ses amis.

Il avait envie de plaire ce soir, et c'est avec un soin tout particulier qu'il choisît sa tenue. Un bandeau et une casquette assortie complétèrent son équipement , et après avoir averti sa mère qu'il rentrerait tard, il rejoignit Georg devant le pub qu'il commençait maintenant à bien connaitre.

Comme lui avait annoncé son ami quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était vraiment le seul pub potable de toute la ville. Et ce soir, un petit groupe local venait égayer les lieux.

Il y avait foule dans le bâtiment, comme chaque week-end et c'est difficilement que le Blond se fraya un chemin jusqu'à leur table. Après plusieurs minutes passées à s'excuser d'avoir renversé un verre sur la robe d'une jeune fille, il parvint à rejoindre son ami qui se moqua ouvertement de lui

**« Bah alors, t'en a profité pour lui demander son adresse ? »**

**« Heu …. » **

**« Rho Tomi, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas attirer les filles dans ton lit, tu sais ? »**

Tom rougit sous l'insinuation. Si seulement son ami savait qu'il était encore vierge ...

**« De toute façon je suis sur qu'elle s'est fait refaire les seins celle-là. Allez t'en trouveras une autre ! », **continua Georg en éclatant de rire, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres clients

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le brun partit sur la piste de danse, ne perdant pas de temps pour aborder une jolie jeune femme qu'il avait remarqué depuis son arrivée.

Tom soupira un peu, envieux de l'aisance de son ami. Il aimerait tellement améliorer ses relations sociales avec la même facilité. C'est en riant tout seul qu'il se promit d'inventer un médicament qui permettrait à tous les grands timides de la planète de devenir des serial lovers.

Ce n'est que vers 3 heures du matin, et passablement éméché que Tom se décida à rentrer chez lui. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il n'avait pas réussi à draguer une seule fille mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça. Il avait le temps de trouver l'élue de son coeur.

Georg était déjà parti avec sa nouvelle conquête et c'est donc seul qu'il traversa les rues endormies pour rejoindre sa maison.

Marcher seul dans la nuit ne l'avait jamais gêné, et ce soir là, c'était la pleine lune, aussi il bénéficiait d'une clarté suffisante pour s'orienter dans le labyrinthe des rues. Ses écouteurs collés à ses oreilles, il chantonnait, rythmant ses pas en cadence avec la musique. Pour gagner du temps il décida de couper à travers le parc qui jouxtait son quartier, et zigzagua allégrement entre les arbres.

Il frissonna soudain en entendant un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement mais ne distingua rien à part des ombres. Il haussa les épaules en reprenant sa marche, se persuadant mentalement qu'il avait rêvé.

Quelques minutes plus tard le même bruit se fit entendre, et c'est un peu anxieux qu'il demanda si il y avait quelqu'un.

Il scrutait les ombres derrière lui, mais rien ne bougeait. Il allait pour repartir lorsque le même bruit se fit entendre. Il était plus proche de lui maintenant, à sa droite.

Il enleva ses écouteurs et avança un peu vers les arbres, essayant d'apercevoir le responsable de l'accélération de son coeur effrayé.

**« Georg ? C'est toi ? ».** La question était stupide, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la poser.

Un grognement s'élèva doucement du bosquet qui lui faisait face, et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

**« C'est pas marrant ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » **Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine et la peur l'oppressait de toute part.

Seul un nouveau grognement lui répondit. Un son bas et rauque, qui semblait trembler de rage contenue. Il déglutit difficilement et commença à reculer lorsqu'une forme noire, énorme, s'avança lentement vers lui.

_Putain, un chien ! J'ai horreur de ça !_ Pensa le Blond en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Il courut à perdre haleine au milieu des arbres et n'osa pas se retourner alors qu'il entendit l'animal le pourchasser à travers le parc.

_Merde, que quelqu'un m'aide !_

Tom courait de toutes ses forces, hurlant désespérément que quelqu'un l'aide. Il haletait au rythme de sa course, effrayé à l'idée de se faire mordre.

Il sentit le souffle chaud du chien sur ses mollets et accéléra sa foulée, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Mais pourquoi j'ai voulu passer par là moi !_

Il sortit enfin du parc et courut dans la ruelle voisine de la sienne. Il était bientôt arrivé chez lui, et le soulagement envahit son esprit. Il allait s'en sortir finalement !

Il n'eut que le temps de jeter ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute lorsque qu'un corps lourd et chaud s'abattit sur lui, le faisant lourdement trébucher.

_Et merde !_

Du sang commençait à s'écouler de son dos, là ou la bête avait planté ses griffes qui étaient très acérées et il se mit à hurler pour qu'on le débarrasse de son agresseur.

Des grondements sourds résonnaient dans ses oreilles, et un souffle chaud tapait contre son cou, le faisant paniquer un peu plus.

Ses cris se firent plus perçant, alors qu'il sentait sa dernière heure arriver. Et des larmes de frustrations coulaient sur ses joues. Il était trop jeune pour mourir !

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit un jeune homme au cheveux blonds et courts arriver vers lui en courant, un fusil entre les mains.

D'un coup de crosse il éloigna l'animal du dos de Tom, et se plaça entre eux.

**« Dégages maintenant ! », **lui cria le garçon en faisant face à la bête enragée qui n'avait cessé de grogner sauvagement.

Tom n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'animal. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. C'était un énorme chien noir, ou un loup, il ne savait pas. Il faisait une taille énorme. De la bave coulait le long de son pelage sombre et ses yeux ne le quittait pas un instant . Des yeux sombres, brillants d'une légère couleur doré par endroit.

Le dreadé se recula contre un mur, incapable de se lever, ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'autre personne qui faisait courageusement face à l'animal. Il le reconnaissait, c'était Gustav, l'ami de Bill.

**« Couché le chien, couché !, **D'un nouveau coup de crosse, il tenta de faire reculer la bête qui grognait toujours plus. **Couché Rantanplan ! À la niche ! Gentil chien chien »**

Tom ne put retenir un cri en voyant l'énorme créature se préparer à sauter sur le jeune homme.

**« Dans tes rêves mon grand »**, répliqua celui-ci en lui tirant une balle dans le corps.

Dans un cri plaintif, la bête s'effondra à ses pieds, de faibles sursauts agitant ses pattes.

.

Péniblement Tom se releva. Son dos le faisait souffrir et il pouvait sentir son sang imbiber son tee-shirt.

**« T'es encore là toi ? Ca va ?** Lui demanda le garçon blond, étonné de le voir encore là. **t'as rien ? »**

**« Heu … ça va !**, répondit le Blond, **il … il est mort ? »**

**« Non, juste endormi ! C'était une seringue pleine de somnifère, pas une balle … »**

**« Gustaaaav !,** cria un jeune homme blond platine qui arrivait en courant, **putain tu l'as trouvé ! »**

**«Ouais, occupe toi de lui et moi de celui-ci, **répondit Gustav en montrant Tom du menton.»

**« Bah c'est qui lui ?» **demanda Andrèas en dévisageant Tom comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

**« Je te dirais plus tard, bouges !, **il se tourna vers Tom et reprit** , viens je te ramène c'est plus prudent. »**

**« Heu … Ça va aller je t'assure », **répondit Tom encore choqué par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

**« Non je te ramène, point ! »**

Tom fut tiré vers une voiture garée un peu plus loin, et monta en soupirant dedans. Il grimaça en appuyant son dos blessé contre le dossier du siège et Gustav le remarqua immédiatement.

**« T'es blessé ? »**

**« Mmm, dans le dos », **marmonna Tom en évitant son regard.

**« Putain, fais chier,** grogna Gustav en se tournant totalement vers lui, **fais voir ! »**

Docilement, Tom souleva son tee-shirt pour lui montrer l'étendue des dégâts

**« C'est bon, c'est pas grave, il t'a pas mordu ! Tu désinfectes à l'alcool à 90 tous les jours jusqu'à guérison complète et ça ira. »**

**« Oh ! je fais aussi des études de médecine, je sais comment me soigner », **rétorqua Tom, énervé par le ton autoritaire de son camarade.

Gustav le fixa un moment, le regard impénétrable et soupira en secouant la tête.

**« Je sais ! Bon tu me dis ou tu habites ? »**

En bougonnant, Tom lui indiqua l'adresse.

La voiture démarra, et c'est la tête pleine de question que Tom fut reconduit chez lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda à gustav, ce qu'était cet animal.

**« Un chien ! »**

Tom n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu un aussi gros chien. Et d'ailleurs il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un chien. Plutôt à un énorme loup. Il fit part de ses réflexions à Gustav qui lui rétorqua séchement que c'était un chien et rien d'autre.

**« Oh … Et tu faisais quoi avec une arme toi ? », **demanda Tom, intrigué par le comportement de son chauffeur.

**« Je bosse à mi-temps pour la fourrière et je cherchais cette bestiole depuis un moment quand je t'ai entendu hurler., **répondit Gustav en s'arrêtant devant la maison du dreadé. **Voilà on y est, n'oublies pas de désinfecter tes plaies »**

**« Oui, et merci …. sans toi j'y passais …»**

**«T'imagines même pas … », **murmura Gustav plus pour lui même que pour être entendu de Tom qui le regarda étonné..

**« Bon ben au revoir , à lundi ... en cours »**

En grimaçant et en boitant , Tom parvint a rentrer chez lui et monta directement à la salle de bain. Il ôta son tee-shirt et se regarda dans le miroir. Son dos était entièrement recouvert de griffures qui saignaient encore pour certaines. Sa peau prenait déjà une drôle de teinte violacée, signe qu'il était couvert de bleus.

_Putain il m'a pas loupé_ … soupira t-il en prenant de quoi se soigner dans la petite pharmacie.

Après s'être désinfecté et mit quelques pansements, il passa un tee-shirt propre, enleva son baggy et s'écroula dans son lit. Épuisé par les émotions, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, son sommeil vite troublé par des cauchemars dans lesquels des yeux dorés qui flottaient dans l'air le pourchassaient, avant de le faire tomber dans une pleine piscine remplie d'androgynes nains ressemblant tous, à s'y méprendre, à un certain Brun de sa connaissance.

Plusieurs rues plus loin deux garçons se criaient dessus, alors qu'un corps poilu sommeillait derrière les barreaux d'une immense cage, enroulé sur lui même.

**« Merde Andy ! Tu fais que des conneries ! »**

**« Désolé Gus …**, murmura Andrèas en baissant la tête,** je … j'ai oublié … »**

**« Ouais ! T'as encore oublié de refermer la grille à clef ! Putain, il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un ce soir ! », **tempêtait Gustav, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, le visage rougit par la colère.

**« Pardon … »**

**« Tu lui diras ça à lui demain ! Tu vas morfler mon grand ! »**

**« Oui … désolé**, souffla encore le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.** Dis … c'était qui le mec ? »**

**« Tom … »**

**« Tom ? Le Tom ? », **Andy releva la tête bien vite à l'entente de ce nom, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur..

**« Oui »**

**« Putain …. »**

**« Tu l'as dit … »**

**« On est mal là …»**

**« Mmm, et j'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction quand on va lui dire demain »**, répondit Gustav en désignant l'animal qui ronflait comme un bien heureux.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et s'installèrent confortablement pour le reste de la nuit. Ils veilleraient sur l'animal jusqu'au petit matin, en espérant que rien d'autre ne se passerait. Ils avaient eu leur plein d'émotions pour la soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Il va me tuer, c'est sûr**

Assis sur le dossier du banc, Tom s'appliquait à raconter son week-end à son ami. Il faisait des gestes vifs et larges, exprimant ainsi toute son agitation.

**« J'te jure Georg ! Un chien énorme ! »**

**« Un chien ? Bah un coup de pied bien placer et il se serait barré …»**, rétorqua Georg en rigolant, joignant le geste à la parole pour mieux appuyer ses dires.

**« Mais j'ai trop peur des chiens ! **, gémit Tom en secouant la tête comme un possédé. **Je me suis fait mordre étant gamin et depuis j'en ai trop peur ! Et celui-là était gigantesque ! »**

**« T'abuses pas un peu là ? »**. Georg leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il était certain que son ami en rajoutait beaucoup.

**« Non je t'assure ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me bouffer ! Si l'autre, Gustav c'est ça ?**, demanda le Blond sans attendre de réponse, ** Si il était pas venu je suis sur que je serais pas là aujourd'hui ! Putain j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! »**

**« Plus que quand tu te retrouves devant Bill ? » **Demanda innocemment son ami en rigolant

**« Gniagniagnia, vas y fous toi de moi », **rétorqua Tom en croisant ses bras, un peu vexé.

**« Rho allez c'était une blague ! Et t'as fait quoi du reste de ton week-end ? »**

**« J'ai accompagné ma mère à l'école de parachutisme … »**

**« hein ? ». **Georg le regardait avec de gros yeux, ne sachant pas s'il fallait le prendre au sérieux.

**« Bah oui, elle prend des cours depuis deux semaines et là elle faisait son premier saut » **

**« waoh, elle est impressionnante ta mère »**

**« Mmm... et toi avec la rouquine ? C'était bien ? »**

**« Pas mal, je la revois vendredi au pub, si tu veux venir ?»**

**« Et tenir la chandelle ? Non merci »**, lui répondit le blond en adoucissant son refus d'un sourire

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite son ami lui raconter sa soirée avec sa nouvelle amie, ses yeux rivés sur un coin du parc, ressassant les images de sa rencontre avec cette grosse créature velue.

**« Allo Mars ? Ici la terre ! ». **Tomsortitbrusquement de ses pensées en entendant son ami l'appeler et le ragarda d'un air interrogateur, ne l'ayant absolument pas écouté.

**« Non rien, **lui expliqua son ami, ** je te disais juste que dans quelques semaines il y aura un concert au pub, et qu'il vaudrait mieux réserver une table maintenant si on veut une place. »**

Tom marmonna une vague réponse, ses pensées toujours occupées par son agression.

**« Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? »**

**« Quoi ?»**

**« Laisses tomber, **soupira Georg,** le cours va commencer, allez ramènes ta fraise ! »**

Le Blond suivit son ami en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir écouté, mais Georg ne semblait pas lui en vouloir car il enchainait les blagues vaseuses comme il savait si bien le faire.

Tom rit de ses pitreries en se moquant de lui. Il redressa son sac d'un coup d'épaule, le sentant glisser et se figea lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il venait encore une fois de frapper quelqu'un avec.

**«Je .. Pardon, désolé !»**

Sa voix mourut en reconnaissant l'androgyne qui se massait l'épaule. Leur yeux se croisèrent , se détaillant longuement avant que ceux de Tom ne s'abaissent d'un coup, alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte cramoisie. Il se mit à mordiller nerveusement son piercing, attendant l'inévitable sarcasme que ne manquerait pas de lui lancer le Brun, et redressa la tête surpris, quand celui-ci passa auprès de lui, le regardant toujours sans un mot, pour entrer dans la salle.

Il le suivit lentement, n'arrivant pas à croire en sa chance. Le Brun ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur sa maladresse !

C'est un peu plus serein que d'habitude qu'il rejoignit sa place, auprès de son ami.

**« T'as remarqué ?** Lui demanda Georg,** il ne t'a pas agressé ? » **

**« Ouais »**, souffla le Blond en souriant

**« Il devient sociable »**, continua le brun en lui lançant un clin d'oeil

Le Blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette remarque.

**« Monsieur EHRLICH, vu que ce que je viens de dire vous met en joie, vous serez le premier à tirer au sort votre thème pour votre exposé ! Ainsi que le nom de la personne qui travaillera avec vous ! Venez ici ! »**

Rouge de honte, Tom se dirigea vers le professeur et piocha un papier dans une première boîte

**«Heu … ''L'influence des astres sur l'organisme et le psychisme humain'' »**

**« Bien . Continuez …»**

Il mit la main dans une deuxième boîte et en ressortit un papier plié en quatre. Il le déplia et déchiffra le nom de son futur partenaire. Un blanc envahit son esprit, le laissant muet.

**« Hé bien ? Donnez moi son nom !», **s'impatienta son professeur, le ramenant à la réalité.

**«WILDE, Bill »**, murmura le Blond en jetant un oeil vers l'androgyne qui grimaça en entendant son nom.

_Ça promet … Je vais mourir …_ pensa Tom à cet instant précis.

Il retourna à sa place sous le regard narquois de Georg qui rigolait comme un con en voyant sa tête déconfite.

**« Monsieur** **LEHNART ! Même punition ! Venez choisir votre thème ! », **intima le prof, coupant net l'envie de rire de son ami.

Le reste du cours se poursuivit, composant les binômes qui devraient chacun travailler sur un sujet spécifique.

De temps en temps, Tom lançait un regard en direction de Bill qui se perdait dans la contemplation du stylo qu'il tenait dans la main.

_Putain mais j'ai pas de bol moi,_ ruminait le dreadé, _d'abord un gros chien qui veut me bouffer et maintenant Bill … je suis maudit ! Je veux mourir !_

A la fin du cours, il ramassa lentement ses affaires, espérant éviter de croiser Bill. Par manque de chance ce dernier était planté dans le couloir, le haut du corps reposant contre un mur. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il fixait un point invisible sur le sol, et fronçait les sourcils.

Tom tenta de se faire tout petit pour passer à coté de lui, et alors qu'il croyait avoir réussit à passer inaperçu, un main s'abattit sur son épaule.

En soufflant pour se donner du courage, il tourna lentement la tête vers le propriétaire de cette main et découvrit sans surprise qu'elle appartenait à l'androgyne.

**« Tu comptais t'enfuir ? » **Le questionna une voix rauque qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Il secoua doucement la tête, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Bill qui le dévisageait, le regard sombre et ennuyé. **«Je vois pas de quoi tu parles …»,**murmura Tom d'une voix peu assurée, alors qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer sous l'excès de rougeur.

Un haussement de sourcil lui fit saisir que son mensonge avait été démasqué. Automatiquement il rougit encore plus sous le regard goguenard du brun. Tom avait beau le trouver très con, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus que sexy. Et son coeur s'affolait sous son regard pénétrant et incisif.

**« On fait comment ? », **lui demanda brusquement Bill, le sortant de ses pensées.

Tom ne répondit pas, ayant perdu le fil de la conversation.

**«Pour l'exposé …», **expliqua Bill, un sourcil relevé montrant son agacement face au mutisme du Blond.

**« Bon on va à la bibliothèque ce soir et on s'y met. Ok **?», reprit le Brun d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Tom n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir travailler avec Bill, s'il ne voulait pas foirer sa note. Et vu que celui-ci semblait de bonne composition ce jour là, autant en profiter pour avancer leur devoir.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, les joues toujours aussi rouges qu'un champ de coquelicots.

**« Sois pas en retard ! J'ai horreur d'attendre.», **conclut Bill en tournant les talons, ses cheveux voletant sur sa nuque. Tom avala sa salive et respira à nouveau correctement, le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il se sentait toujours si mal à l'aise face à Bill, comment allait-il tenir tout le temps de leur travail commun ?

C'est avec autant d'entrain qu'un mollusque dépressif, que Tom se dirigea quelques heures plus tard vers la bibliothèque. Georg lui avait souhaité bonne chance avant de le laisser seul, et il s'avoua honteusement qu'il préférerait que son ami soit auprès de lui au moment même.

Il inspira fortement avant de pousser la porte du bâtiment. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce à la recherche du brun, et le trouvèrent assis près d'une grande baie vitrée. Repositionnant son sac sur son dos, il s'achemina lentement vers le jeune homme qui était plongé dans la lecture d'une revue.

Il posa son sac sur la table, et Bill leva les yeux vers lui, réprimant difficilement un soupir.

**« Bon … alors?** **Par quoi on commence ? »** Demanda Tom en se retenant de mordiller son piercing, alors qu'il sentait le regard de Bill le transpercer de part en part.

**« J'ai pensé à quelques rubriques qui seraient en rapport avec le sujet, vois si ça te convient »,** lui répondit rapidement Bill en lui tendant une feuille manuscrite

_Il a une jolie écriture, fine et déliée, totalement à l'opposé de son caractère_, pensa le Blond en lisant les notes de son camarade.

**« Heu, ouais c'est bien ça, mais cette section, là, elle a pas trop l'air d'avoir de rapport …»**

**« Ouais je sais, je voulais avoir ton avis justement »**

Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, puis des heures, Tom prit de l'assurance dans le dialogue qui s'est instauré avec l'androgyne, et leur travail avançait bien. Il se surprit même à sourire à certaines remarques du brun. Travailler avec lui n'était finalement pas si pénible que ça, bien au contraire.

Bill se révélait être quelqu'un de très ouvert aux discussions, il argumentait intelligemment chacune de ses suggestions et écoutait avec intérêt celles de son interlocuteur. La soirée avançait rapidement et tous deux furent surpris lorsque l'archiviste leur annonça qu'elle allait bientôt fermer les portes.

D'un même geste, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de l'établissement. Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord pour un prochain rendez-vous et se séparèrent pour retourner chez eux.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que le dreadé traversa à nouveau le parc pour se rendre chez lui. Il sursautait à chaque bruit, et se surprit à accélérer le pas alors que sa rue apparaissait au loin.

Soulagé d'être arrivé à bon port, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sourit en entendant sa mère chantonner dans la cuisine.

**« Ça y est ? Tu es enfin là ? »**, lui demanda sa mère

**« Oui, on est resté jusqu'à la fermeture, désolé m'man »**

**« C'est pas grave, tu as faim j'espère ? »**

**« Très ! »**

**« Vas te changer, et on mange ! »**

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Tom s'allongea sous ses couvertures pour dormir. Sa mère et lui avaient passé une partie de la soirée à parler des ses cours, de ses amis, avant qu'il ne doive monter étudier un peu dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin , la lune était bien haute dans le ciel, sa lumière s'infiltrant à travers ses rideaux et caressant doucement ses joues de ses longs doigts argentés.

Dans une autre maison, un jeune androgyne tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant désespérément le sommeil qui le fuyait. Toutes ses pensées étaient axées sur un dreadé avec qui il avait passé quelques heures.

Sa résolution de l'éviter était mise à mal avec cet exposé, et il se demandait s'il ne devait pas tout simplement refuser de travailler avec lui, quitte à se prendre un zéro par son prof. Être si proche de lui le perturbait grandement.

Tout ses efforts pour le chasser de sa tête étaient réduits à néant. Tom l'attirait indéniablement. Il savait que les conséquences d'une telle attraction pourrait être désastreuse pour eux deux, surtout pour Tom. Et il se refusait à être une source d'ennui pour lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire comme si cette attirance n'existait pas, même s'il avait affirmé le contraire à ses amis. Son coeur avait choisit pour lui, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer cet état de fait.

Las, il se massa les tempes, cherchant une solution à son problème, mais elle lui échappait. Il souffla en se retournent encore une fois sous les couvertures qui lui enserraient le corps à force d'être malmenées.

Il repensa à ses parents, à la solution que eux avaient trouvé face à leur situation et soupira doucement. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient là ce soir, pour le conseiller et le guider dans ses actions.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers sa vieille compagne argentée qui le contemplait du ciel, et rechercha un apaisement que pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne lui offrit pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura-067 _ : Effectivement, j'avais zappé un chapitre. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, c'est gentil._

_Si tu vois d'autres problèmes n'hésites pas à me le dire, j'avoue ne plus trop voir mes erreurs à force :)_

**Il est sympa en fait**

Son coeur ayant été plus fort que sa raison, Bill décida de continuer à travailler auprès de Tom, pour rédiger cet exposé.

Comme chaque soirs depuis 10 jours, ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque, fouillant les livres afin de trouver tous les renseignements nécessaires à leur étude. Ils ne se parlaient que lors de ces heures passées ensembles, s'évitant le reste du temps.

Lentement une sorte d'amitié fragile et bizarre s'était forgée entre eux, les laissant frustrés lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer sachant très bien qu'ils recommenceraient à s'ignorer le lendemain matin. Malgré le respect qu'avait développé Tom pour le Brun, il ressentait toujours une petite gène face à lui, et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son habitude de rougir lorsqu'il croisait son regard pénétrant, et une crainte irraisonnée le saisissait lorsque ce regard se faisait trop insistant. Bill, lui, préférait ne pas trop être en présence du Blond, espérant éviter de commettre l'irréparable de cette manière.

Ils débattaient depuis des heures sur le même sujet et Tom commençait à perdre patience, désespérant de faire admettre son point de vue à l'androgyne.

**« Je t'assure que c'est des contes pour enfants tout ça ! ****Ceux qui prétendent que la Lune a une influence sur les personnes précisément parce que nous sommes constitués de plus de 60% d'eau se plantent complètement, car cette eau n'est pas libre, et est juste une des molécules constituant les cellules. Qui plus est un être vivant change de position par rapport au mouvement Terre / Lune, et les effets gravitationnels changent aussi. »**

**« Pourtant elle agit vraiment sur les Hommes … comment tu expliques les changements de comportements des femmes à chaque pleine lune ? »**

**« Bah, parce qu'elles ont leur règles ! »**

Bill éclata de rire devant l'air convaincu de son camarade.

**« Et tu vas me faire croire que toutes les femmes ont leur menstruations le même jour ? » **Se moqua Bill**.**

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

**« Les gens sont plus nerveux, plus agressifs, quand la pleine lune est là. »**

Le Blond ricana, et demanda à son compagnon de lui citer des noms, ce dont Bill fut bien incapable.

**« Elle apaise certaines personnes aussi … des gens qui se sentent bien quand ils la regardent. »**

**« Qui ? »**

**« Moi par exemple …**murmura le Brun, les yeux dans le vague, sa voix devenant de plus en plus douce à mesure qu'il plongeait dans ses explications.** tu as déjà remarqué comme sa couleur est changeante ... comme l'humeur des gens. Quand je regarde ses différents tons argentés, mon esprit s'évade jusqu'à tout me faire oublier. Sa lumière est si caressante … si chaude … J'ai l'impression qu'elle veille sur moi chaque soirs …Et elle me permet d'oublier un peu ma vie, mon passé... Elle est ma seule véritable amie … la seule qui sache me comprendre …. »**

Tom regardait le Brun, surpris que celui-ci se livre ainsi. Il planta ces yeux dans ceux de Bill qui ne semblait pas le voir, l'esprit perdu au loin. Il eut l'impression de se perdre dans ce regard sombre et mordoré qui brillait doucement. Il frissonna quand il se rendit compte que son compagnon avait les mêmes yeux que l'animal qui l'avait agressé plusieurs jours plus tôt. Plonger dans ce regard lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et il voulut s'en détourner, mais comme aimantés, ses yeux vinrent se noyer à nouveau dans ceux du Brun.

Il le trouvait vraiment très beau, mystérieux aussi. Il avait une peau parfait, très claire, qui devait certainement être très douce. Tom se surpris à vouloir caresser cette peau qui semblait l'appeler. Il continua son observation en descendant les yeux le long de son nez droit et fin, puis loucha un moment sur ses lèvres.

_C'est dingue comme il a des lèvres appétissantes ! _Pensa Tom en malmenant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents._ Quoi ? J'ai dit appétissantes moi ? Putain je suis pas bien ! Mais il est vraiment canon ce gars, y'a pas à dire !_

Le silence s'était installé à leur table, mais ça ne les gênait pas. Bill observait maintenant sans un mot le jeune homme qui le dévisageait pensivement, et un lent sourire moqueur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

**« Un sou pour tes pensées, »** il chuchota à l'intention de Tom

**« Heu … je pensais à … heu … aux marées, oui aux marées c'est ça »**

Bill ne put retenir un rire moqueur. « **Tu mens très mal …», **murmura t-il, pas dupe un seul instant.

Le Blond haussa les épaules, rougissant sous le regard inquisiteur de son camarade. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà très tard. Rassemblant vite ses affaires, il annonça à Bill qu'il devait rentrer, il avait prévu une sortie avec sa mère et il allait se faire tuer s'il était en retard.

D'un haussement d'épaules, le Brun lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de s'expliquer et qu'il pouvait partir si ça lui chantait.

Bill suivit des yeux le Blond qui sortait du bâtiment et rangea ses affaires en soupirant. Il regrettait de s'être confié à Tom, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa plus vielle amie, il avait laissé parler ses émotions.

D'un pas lent et morne, il retourna à sa maison, silencieuse et sombre comme d'ordinaire. Seul son chat égayait un peu cet environnement peu chaleureux, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il le serra contre lui pour le câliner.

**« Tu as faim gros ?»** Lui demanda t-il en lui remplissant sa gamelle.

Il reposa son chat alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonnait dans l'habitation. Il trouva son ami Gustav devant celle-ci et le fit entrer.

**« 'lut vieux frère ! »**

**« On s'est déjà dit bonjour ce matin Gus … »**soupira Bill en refermant la porte et tournant les talons

**« Toi tu rumines des idées noires,** continua son ami en le suivant dans le salon. **Racontes... »**

Bill haussa les épaules, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à son ami.

**« C'est encore Tom ? Pfff, ça devient lassant »**

Le Brun lui lança un regard outré. Oui il pensait beaucoup au Blond mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dire ça comme ça.

**« Je sais ce que tu vas dire**, reprit Gustav, **que je ne devrais pas dire ça et gniagniagnia.**. ».

**« Tu sais que tu me fais peur toi parfois**, rétorqua le Brun en souriant. »

**« Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes »**

Avec un soupir faussement exaspéré, l'androgyne lui lança un coussin sur la tête qu'il lui fut renvoyé immédiatement. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, il adorait ces moments de complicité avec le petit blond. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et malgré certaines difficultés qu'ils avaient dû traverser, leur amitié n'avait jamais failli.

Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui confier, son ami l'écouterait jusqu'au bout, l'aiderait si besoin était, et l'engueulerait si c'était nécessaire.

**« On se rapproche trop à mon goût …»** se décida à confier le Brun

**« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**, lui demanda son ami. Il savait que pour que Bill soit perturbé comme ça, c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui. Et il savait aussi que ce devoir commun mettait à mal les bonnes résolutions de son ami.

**« Je … je me suis un peu confié à lui, sans le vouloir vraiment… je n'y arriverais pas Gus, **soupira le brun d'une petite voix**, **ses doigts jouant inlassablement avec une mèche de ses cheveux** , **trahissant son désarroi, **… Je … il … j'ai besoin de lui …Je suis dingue de lui. » **

**« Putain ! Bill ! Je croyais qu'on avait réglé le problème ! »** Cria le blond en bondissant sur ses pieds.

**« Je le croyais aussi, **répondit Bill en criant lui aussi. **Mais je ne peux pas ! Tu sais que ça marche pas comme ça !»**

**« Et merde ! On fait quoi maintenant ? »**

**« Je sais pas … Je change de pays ? »**, marmonna Bill, sa main passant sur son visage alors qu'il soufflait tristement.

**« Pff, arrêtes Bill ! Tu sais comme moi que tu ne le feras pas ! »**

**« Ouais … Gus , promets moi de faire ce qu'il faudra si je …»**

Le Brun s'arrêta de parler, attendant anxieusement la réponse de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer plus avant, il savait que son ami avait compris ce qu'il lui demandait.

**« Je te le promets, il ne lui arrivera rien …»**

Bill soupira une énième fois en pensant que la vie était bien injuste parfois, et qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour être enfin «normal» et aimer la personne que son coeur avait choisit sans avoir peur de le blesser. Mais c'était impossible, il en était conscient. Il devrait le protéger de lui, quoi qu'il lui en coute .

Attablés dans la brasserie du centre commercial, Tom et sa mère discutaient à bâton rompu autour d'un verre. Ce soir, ils fêtaient les 40 ans de Simone, la mère de Tom. Ils riaient comme des gosses, s'amusant à inventer la vie des couples assis auprès d'eux, se moquant des personnes qui parlaient seuls, prenant du bon temps tout simplement. La conversation dévia finalement sur un sujet que Tom n'appréciait que moyennement.

**« Alors mon poussin, quand est ce que tu nous ramènes une fille à la maison ? »**

**« M'man ! »** Râla Tom en rougissant comme une tomate

**« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as personne en vue ? »**

**« Bah … heu …»**

**« Mon dieu, je ne serais jamais grand-mère ! Mon fils ne sera jamais en couple !»**

**« T'es bête maman, »** se moqua le Blond

**« Alors comment elle est ? »**

Tom rougit encore plus sous le regard insistant de sa mère.

**« Et qui te dit que ça serait pas un ''il'' ? » **

**« Oh … c'est un garçon ? »**

**« Mais nooon ! M'man ! »**

**« Ça ne me dérangerait pas, tu le sais »**

**« je sais m'man », **souffla Tom, rougissant furieusement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça à sa mère. Maintenant elle n'allait plus le lâcher. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il pourrait être attiré par un garçon ? Inconsciemment son esprit l'amena à penser à un jeune et séduisant androgyne.

_Pff, je deviens fou moi !_ S'admonesta le blond en secouant la tête. _Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien le connaître un peu mieux. Il m'intrigue …. et ce regard … envoutant, voilà c'est le mot, envoutant._

Il sortit difficilement de ses pensées, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Sa mère le taquina encore un peu sur ses possibles orientations sexuelles, avant de lui parler de nouveau de sa nouvelle passion, le parachutisme.

Son fils sourit face à l'excitation de sa mère quand elle abordait ce sujet. Elle aimait vraiment la sensation grisante de se sentir voler librement dans les airs. Il se demanda si son moniteur n'était pas aussi un peu responsable de son engouement. Il se surprit à ressentir une pointe de jalousie en imaginant sa mère avec un autre homme. Est ce qu'il accepterait que sa mère refasse sa vie ? Elle était encore jeune, et très belle aussi, et il comprendrait qu'elle puisse encore séduire à son âge, et surtout qu'elle veuille plaire. Peut-être avait-elle un amant ? Décidément cette pensée était trop dérangeante et il préféra la mettre de coté.

De retour chez lui, il s'installa devant son bureau pour mettre au propre les notes qu'il avait pris avec Bill.

Bill … Il le trouvait intriguant, mystérieux. Et il commençait à bien l'apprécier. Sa façon de lui parler de son attrait pour la lune était tout simplement bizarre, comme s'il parlait d'une amante. Son regard s'était fait doux et rêveur, à l'évocation de l'astre lunaire. Son regard était bien ce qui avait le plus intrigué notre blond. Un regard étincelant, changeant de teinte, passant du sombre au doré, du doré au sombre … Encore une fois, il frissonna en remarquant la similitude entre les yeux du brun et ceux du l'énorme chien qui l'avait agressé dans le parc.

Son dos le faisait encore souffrir suite à cette attaque, les chairs se cicatrisaient bien, mais elles étaient longues à guérir. Pour plus de sureté il avait demandé à sa mère de lui administré un vaccin anti-rabique. On était jamais trop prudent.

Il s'étira doucement en se levant de sa chaise, et se prépara pour se coucher. Il était épuisé. Il alla vers la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du croissant de lune qui trônait dans le ciel noir.

_Sa lumière est caressante et chaude ? Mouais, moi je la trouve plutôt froide et agressive mais bon, chacun ses goûts …_

Tout en détaillant la lune, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder encore une fois vers l'androgyne. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important lui échappait, mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. En soupirant il ferma les rideaux, cachant la face argentée de la boule de lumière et s'affala sur son lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il laissa Morphée le bercer dans ses bras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Il m'a sauvé la vie**

Tom et Bill avaient enfin terminé leur exposé, et s'évitaient de nouveau consciencieusement. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis et cela manquait à Tom qui avait pris goût à la compagnie de son camarade. Il aimait beaucoup discuter avec lui, échanger ses idées et défendre ses opinions. Mais plus que tout il appréciait la compagnie du Brun, même si son malaise restait présent. Malaise qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Il détestait cette sensation de « danger » lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité du Brun, mais ne pouvait lutter contre.

Assis dans la salle de conférence, il jeta un oeil discret vers Bill, profitant que celui-ci soit occupé à écrire, pour l'examiner avec soin. Ses sourcils qui se fronçaient lorsqu'il était en intense réflexion, ses dents parfaitement blanches qui mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure quand il hésitait sur quelque chose. Sa façon de pencher la tête, écoutant attentivement autour de lui. Et ses yeux … ses yeux si troublant. Il aimait ce regard, et il le craignait tout à la fois. Il avait parfois l'impression que les yeux sombres lisaient en lui, plongeant au plus profond de son âme, le mettant mal à l'aise. Et si c'était le cas , qu'est ce qu'ils y voyaient ?

Tom soupira en se détournant de son sujet d'observation pour se concentrer sur le cours. Encore une fois il était avec son prof d'épidémiologie, et il avait vraiment du mal à trouver un quelconque intérêt à son discours. Heureusement qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant que la cloche ne résonne, cloche qui marquerait le début de deux semaines de congés bien mérités.

**« T'as pas oublié pour ce soir ? »**, chuchota Georg, assis à ses cotés.

**« Non », **lui répondit sur le même ton, le Blond en souriant

Pour la soirée, ils avaient décidé d'aller au concert qui avait lieu dans leur pub préféré. Des semaines que ce sujet trainait sur toutes les lèvres, et toute la jeunesse de la ville était impatiente de s'y rendre.

La cloche sonna enfin, tirant un soupir de soulagement à tous les étudiants présents. Chacun s'empressa de ranger ses notes, pour profiter au plus vite des heures de liberté qui s'annonçaient.

Tom se dépêcha de franchir les grilles en compagnie de ses amis, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se changer. La soirée s'annonçait fabuleuse, le groupe qui jouait ce soir était l'un des plus connus du coin, et même si ce n'était pas le style de musique qu'il écoutait en général, il les aimait bien. Et puis passer un moment agréable avec ses amis n'était jamais de refus.

Il salua ceux-ci, en promettant d'être là le soir, et courut jusque chez lui. Sa mère était absente pour le week-end, elle était de garde à l'hôpital, et c'est donc seul qu'il se prépara un en-cas avant de filer sous la douche.

Une fois lavé et habillé, il ressortit de chez lui, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clefs, et se dirigea vers le centre ville. Comme toujours en traversant le parc, il frissonna, le souvenir de son agression encore bien présent dans son esprit.

Il baissa la tête en arrivant près d'un groupe de jeunes garçon qu'il connaissait bien. C'étaient des étudiants de son université qui prenaient un malin plaisir à persécuter les plus faibles qu'eux. Il avait déjà eu à faire avec eux et il préférait les éviter quand il le pouvait.

Il les dépassa rapidement et commença à se détendre quand il fut interpellé par l'un d'eux. Avec un léger soupir il se retourna.

**« Files moi une clope ! »**

**« Heu … désolé**, répondit Tom, **je ne fume pas. »**

**« Prends moi pour un con aussi, je t'ai déjà vu fumer avec tes potes »**, insista un grand gaillard à l'allure débraillée, le regardant suspicieusement.

**« Je** **ne fume pas, c'est vrai ! »**

Tom recula devant son interlocuteur qui empestait l'alcool. Il n'était pas rassuré, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre un coup de poing. C'est avec soulagement qu'il aperçut Georg et ses amis traverser la rue pour le rejoindre et le prendre par le bras, sans un regard pour le groupe d'étudiants.

**« Merci, **chuchota le Blond à son ami en s'éloignant du groupe qui l'observait de loin, **il avait l'air plutôt agressif …»**

**« Pas de problème, **lui répondit Georg avec un grand sourire. **Allez, zou ! Allons nous installer avant que ça commence.»**

Une fois dans le pub, ils prirent d'assaut leur table qu'ils avaient pris soin de réserver, et s'installèrent confortablement pour profiter de leur soirée. L'alcool coulait à flot, les plaisanteries allaient bon train, et l'ambiance était joyeuse. Le groupe qui jouait sur scène était électrique et galvanisait la foule.

Des couples se formaient peu à peu, dansant sur la piste improvisée. Georg avait déniché une nouvelle conquête ravissante, l'ancienne étant oubliée depuis longtemps. Tom regarda son ami danser en souriant.

Les heures passèrent rapidement, et la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir. Sur un dernier verre, Tom se décida à rentrer chez lui, complètement épuisé.

Au moment de traverser le parc, une doute le prit Il se sentait beaucoup moins rassuré quand il devait passer par là. Après s'être administré une claque mentale, il se força à avancer.

L'obscurité l'entourait, l'empêchant de discerner les alentours. Le ciel était chargé de nuages gris, empêchant la lune, qui approchait de sa phase pleine, d'éclairer son chemin.

Il avança d'un bon pas, se faufilant parmi les arbres, évitant de penser aux rencontres qu'il pourrait faire.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras, l'empêchant d'avancer.

_Bon déjà c'est pas un chien, les chiens n'ont pas de mains Tom_, se raisonna le Blond alors que la peur l'envahissait.

Il leva les yeux et reconnut le groupe d'étudiants qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit face aux visages fermés des jeunes gens. Il recula lentement, et buta contre un arbre. Ses yeux volaient d'un visage à l'autre, alors que son souffle s'accélérait. Les jeunes gens l'encerclaient, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

Il vit le garçon qui l'avait accosté se rapprocher de lui.

**« T'aurais pas dû me refuser une clope mon gars …»**

Tom déglutit, et serra les poings contre ses cuisses. Il était mal et il le savait. L'autre semblait déterminé à lui faire payer son refus.

**« Et cette fois y'aura pas tes copains pour te sortir de la misère …»**

Le Blond inspira un grand coup avant de répondre mais une voix forte et grondante le coupa dans son élan.

**«Eux non, mais moi oui ! »**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et c'est avec soulagement que Tom reconnut Bill. Sa seule présence semblait écraser celle des autres. Le Brun détaillait le groupe qui lui fait face, les mains posées sur ses hanches, son pied battant nerveusement le sol. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Tom pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et s'avança lentement vers lui, passant à travers le groupe.

Personne ne bougeait autour de lui, nulle main ne l'arrêtait, tous connaissaient sa réputation, et savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à lui.

La tension était palpable, lourde de haine, d'hésitation et de crainte.

Le brun posa une main douce sur celle de Tom et lui demanda si ça allait. D'un simple hochement de tête celui-ci lui répondit que oui.

**« Putain Bill ! mais mêles toi de tes affaires »,** hurla soudain le meneur de la bande.

**« Tu le touches, je te tue !» **cracha le Brun d'un air féroce qui impressionna Tom.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient du regard, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux et perdre ainsi ce duel mental.

Brusquement le poing de l'étudiant vint s'abattre sur la joue du Brun, qui laissa sa tête partir sur le coté, accompagnant le geste brutal. D'un signe de la main, son agresseur ordonna à ses amis de ne pas bouger, et de le laisser régler le problème.

Les deux adversaires se tournaient autour, les yeux rivés dans les yeux, le souffle court. Ils s'observaient, cherchant la faiblesse de l'autre sans relâche. Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de l'androgyne quand son poing frappa le bras de son ennemi, et percuta ensuite son estomac. Coups qui lui furent rendus immédiatement avec force. Bill regarda rapidement le groupe qui les entourait, et s'assura qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, tout en se défendant contre les coups de son assaillant. Il recula un peu vers l'arbre contre lequel était adossé le dreadé et d'un geste vif il lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir au milieu des arbres pour rejoindre les rues de la ville endormie.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent les cris de rage de la petite bande et accélérèrent leur course. Ils couraient dans les rues, se moquant de la direction qu'ils prenaient, du moment que leurs pas les menaient loin des voyous. Une ruelle étroite et sombre se présenta devant eux et ils s'y engouffrèrent sans une hésitation. Tapis dans l'obscurité, ils virent leurs assaillants les dépasser et se perdre dans une autre rue.

Haletants, les mains posées sur leurs genoux, ils tentaient de reprendre leur respiration. Tom plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son sauveur et le remercia d'un sourire. Sourire qui s'estompa quand il vit le sang couler de l'arcade ouverte de son camarade.

**« Faut te soigner »,** dit Tom entre deux inspirations saccadées.

**« Non, c'est bon, rentres chez toi maintenant »,** répondit le Brun en essuyant le sang qui gouttait le long de sa joue.

**« Pas question ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie alors laisses moi te soigner ! »**

Bill soupira doucement et baissa lentement la tête, signe qu'il est d'accord. Ravi, le Blond lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les rues pour le mener chez lui. Le chemin se fit en silence. Ils écoutaient le moindre bruit qui leur signalerai que le groupe les avait retrouvé, mais ils atteignirent la maison de Tom sans encombres.

Tom ouvrit la porte et fit entrer l'androgyne à sa suite. Il le guida jusqu'au salon et le fit asseoir sur le vieux canapé dont sa mère ne cessait de dire qu'il fallait le changer, mais ne le faisait jamais. Il monta en vitesse dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi le soigner et redescendit en courant, manquant glisser dans les escaliers. Bill était toujours sur le canapé, la main pressée contre son sourcil blessé, il parcourait la pièce du regard, inspectant chaque objet, détaillant chaque photo accrochée au mur. C'est la première fois qu'il entrait dans l'intimité du Blond et il en profitait.

**« Ça va piquer »**, murmura le Blond en s'asseyant près de lui et pressant doucement un coton imbibé d'alcool contre sa plaie.

Bill ne réagit pas lorsque l'alcool lui brula la peau, il ne cilla même pas, laissant simplement la main douce du blond lui nettoyer la blessure. Une fois tout le sang enlevé et la plaie nettoyée, Tom lui posa un pansement qui rougit très vite sous l'afflux sanguin.

**« Il te faudrait des points »**, lui dit-il d'une voix peu assurée, mais douce.

Cette proximité nouvelle, plus intime, avec l'androgyne mettait le dreadé mal à l'aise, et ses mains tremblaient un peu alors qu'il rebouchait la petite bouteille de désinfectant.. Il reposa le coton sur le coussin, évitant le regard de Bill qu'il sentait posé sur lui, le détaillant et le brûlant en redessinant les courbes de son visage, et il se mit à triturer nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt des ses doigts.

**« Non, ça ira,** répondit le Brun dans un souffle, **merci Tom »**

Le Brun sourit en voyant Tom baisser la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Il le trouvait si attendrissant.

De l'index, Bill releva la tête de son camarade, et le força à le regarder. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans leurs équivalents, donnant l'illusion à Tom d'être sondé au plus profond de lui même. La main de l'androgyne vint se poser doucement sur sa joue, effleurant sa mâchoire du pouce, redessinant la commissure de sa bouche d'un geste tremblant et aérien.

Pas un instant leurs yeux ne se quittaient. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, que ce regard que l'un portait sur l'autre. L'un y lit la curiosité, l'incompréhension. L'autre y vit du désir, et une étincelle qui annonçait autre chose, mais quoi ?

La tension entre eux monta d'un cran, imprégnant la pièce de sa chaleur, quand les yeux de Bill délaissèrent ceux du blond pour fixer ses lèvres. Doucement il s'humecta les lèvres, appel sensuel mais non contrôlé de la part du Brun. Sa tête s'approcha lentement de celle du Blond, sans rompre le contact visuel qui s'était crée. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, s'accélérèrent alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais ne se touchèrent pas, Bill ayant dévié sa trajectoire au dernier moment pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue.

Il se redressa lentement, et frotta tendrement son nez contre celui de son homologue puis il remonta ses yeux vers le regard marron qui le fixait. Ses narines humaient l'odeur sucrée qui émanait de l'homme assit en face de lui. Il s'imprégnait de chacun de ses traits, et ferma doucement les yeux. Il écouta le souffle erratique du Blond et soupira tristement.

A regrets il s'écarta de Tom, et se leva.

**« Merci Tom**, souffla le Brun en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. **Passes de bonnes vacances. »**

**« Toi... Toi aussi »**, répondit le Blond, surpris de ce brusque départ, alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait sur l'androgyne.

Ses doigts vinrent se poser là où reposaient les lèvres de Bill quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa peau lui sembla brûlante sous sa main. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres qui se relevèrent dans un sourire béat. Sa tête peinait à l'admettre mais il avait apprécié le contact de la main douce du brun sur sa peau, et il avait apprécié ce chaste baiser. Il avait aimé sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

Il ne pensait pas que Bill puisse être aussi doux, et ça le surprenait agréablement. Il ne cessait d'être surpris par son comportement, lui découvrant de nouvelles facettes à chaque rencontre et ça lui plaisait.

Il rassembla les produits pharmaceutiques et monta les ranger.

Un sourire toujours perdu sur ses lèvres, il se coucha dans son lit, oubliant de fermer les rideaux de sa chambre baignée par une douce clarté et s'endormit rapidement.

Une silhouette sombre sortit alors de l'ombre d'un pommier et s'avança lentement vers le portail de la maison de Tom, l'ouvrant sans le faire grincer. Bill se décidait a rentrer chez lui, rassuré de voir que le blond s'était endormi, en sécurité dans sa demeure.

Les sentiments faisaient rage en lui alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les rues. Colère d'avoir vu le Blond se faire malmener par des jeunes cons. Joie de l'avoir touché. Tristesse de devoir le repousser.

Il souffla de mécontentement en ouvrant sa porte. Ignora le chat qui vint se frotter contre ses jambes et monta directement dans sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Délicatement il prit le cadre entre ses doigts fins et le porta au niveau de ses yeux.

_Papa … maman … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?_ Soupira intérieurement le brun, en se massant la nuque. _Aidez moi s'il vous plait. Je suis perdu. Que faut-il que je fasse ? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Il me trouble **

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la file d'attente qui menait les étudiants à l'intérieur du self, formant un doux brouhaha dans lequel chacun pouvait se confier sans crainte d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Tom et Georg discutaient à voix basse, jetant parfois un oeil autour d'eux pour être surs que personne ne les écoutait.

**« Et il a même pas frémit quand je lui ai mis l'alcool dessus, pourtant la plaie était profonde »**

**« Putain ce gars est pas humain »**, rigola Georg en secouant la tête

Tom grogna, décidement Georg avait le chic pour dire n'importe quoi parfois !

**« N'empêche qu'il t'a bien aidé sur ce coup là », **continua son ami d'une voix douce.

**« Clair … »**, marmonna Tom, conscient qu'il aurait pu être en très fâcheuse posture si Bill n'était pas venu l'aider.

**« Je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours te retrouver dans de telles situations »**

**« Ouais moi aussi, surement ma malchance chronique, »** rétorqua Tom en haussant les épaules.

**« Mais tu pourras te méfier d'Ulrich maintenant, il va pas te laisser filer comme ça tu peux me croire. Même si c'était avant les vacances, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. »**

**« Je m'en doute,** soupira le Blond. **C'est bien ce qui me fait peur**. »

**« Au pire tu appelleras ton prince charmant à la rescousse**, » ricana le brun en se saisissant d'un plateau

**« Pff t'es nul ! »**

**« Bah quoi ? Oses dire que Bill ne te plait pas ! »**

**« Mais non ! N'importe quoi! Je le trouve bizarre c'est tout, et j'aimerais juste le connaître un peu plus ! »**s'écria Tom en piochant dans les salades disposées devant lui.

**« Mouais …. »**

En levant les yeux au ciel, Tom remplit son plateau et se dirigea vers une table de libre, suivit d'un Georg hilare alors qu'il rougissait furieusement. La remarque de son ami le perturbait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait dérangeante la fascination qu'il ressentait pour l'androgyne. Non pas qu'il refuserait d'être attiré par un garçon. Non, il reconnaissait que Bill l'intriguait, qu'il appréciait ses multiples facettes, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Du moins il voulait s'en persuader.

Après avoir vidé leurs plateaux, ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir dehors, sur un banc, loin de la bande d'Ulrich qui regardait Tom d'un mauvais oeil. Georg ne cessait de taquiner le Blond en lui parlant de l'androgyne.

**« Quand on parle du loup …. »**, commença Georg en souriant largement.

**« Quoi ? » **

**« Regardes ! Il est là bas ton héros »,** rigola le Georg en poussant Tom du coude.

**« Oh! je reviens …. » **marmonna le Blond en se levant sous son regard narquois.

**« Mais bien sur, et après tu diras qu'il ne t'attire pas ! »**, se moqua son ami

**« Oh, ça va hein ! » **Bougonna Tom.

D'un pas vif, Tom se dirigea vers le Brun qui comme à son habitude était appuyé contre un arbre en compagnie de son ami Gustav. Il voulait juste vérifier qu'il allait bien, que ses plaies ne lui faisaient plus mal. Ce n'était pas pour autre chose, n'est ce pas ?

**« Bonjour Bill**, lança t-il d'une voix enjouée, **salut Gustav »**, il ajouta à l'intention du petit blond.

**« Salut »**, répondit ce dernier qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif

L'androgyne ne lui répondit pas, mais pour une fois Tom décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

**« Ça va mieux ? Tu t'es remis ? »** Ajouta t-il à l'intention du Brun.

**« Mmm »**

**« Ton arcade ? Fais voir … c'est fou ça, tu n'as même plus une seule marque ! **S'exclama le Blond sidéré qu'il n'y est aucune trace visible sur la peau de Bill. **La plaie était pourtant profonde ! C'est dingue que tu n'aies même pas une petite cicatrice »**

**« Je t'avais dit que c'était rien »,** le coupa le Brun d'une voix sèche.

**« Ah .. heu … tant mieux alors. Alors …à un ...à un de ces jours »,** bafouilla le Blond en s'éloignant, passablement refroidi par le ton glacial de Bill.

Gustav tourna la tête vers son ami, en haussant les sourcils.

**« Quoi ? », **lui demanda le Brun en soupirant, sachant déjà ce qu'allait lui dire son ami.

**« Tu m'expliques ? »**

**« Y'a rien à dire … »**

**« Bill …. »**

**« Oh bon ça va ! Il s'est fait emme****rdé par la bande d'Ulrich, ****je l'ai aidé, Ulrich m'a pété l'arcade, Tom m'a soigné, fin de l'histoire ! »**

**« Par Ulrich ? » **Reprit Gustav en plissant les yeux.

**« Moui », **répondit le Brun en grognant

**« Ça craint … »**

**« … »**

**« Ulrich est surement jaloux de Tom … Tout le monde ici peut voir comment tu dévores le blond des yeux, ça n'a pas pu lui échapper. »**

**« Pff il me fait chier, il faudra quand même qu'Ulrich comprenne que lui et moi c'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé ! »**

**« Et c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Tom ? » **Le questionna encore son ami en fronçant les sourcils

**« Oui, **souffla Bill en se massant les tempes. **Rien de plus. »**

Bill se sentait mal de mentir à son ami comme ça. Mais comment lui avouer que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le dreadé de la tête ? Comment lui dire qu'il avait lui même recherché le contact avec lui ce soir là. Qu'il avait eu l'envie de goûter ses lèvres, de l'aimer. Non, il préférait se taire, il savait ce que son ami lui dirait, et il aurait raison bien sur.

**« Bill ? »**

**« Oh, pardon je pensais à … »**

**« A lui oui, j'avais compris,** répliqua Gustav en croisant les bras. **Bill... je sais que c'est dur, mais … **soupira t-il d'une voix résignée**, essayes de l'oublier … »**

**« Je ne peux pas, **murmura le Brun, ses défenses cédant brusquement. **Je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme s'il m'était destiné tu comprends ? »**

**« Oui, mais … »**

**« Je sais que je ne dois pas ! Que je lui ferais fatalement du mal ! Mais il occupe toute mes pensées, jours et nuits. Même quand je ne suis plus moi-même il est là. Partout. Tout le temps. Ça me bouffe Gus, tu peux pas savoir ! »**

Gustav était désolé pour son ami. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était plus le même depuis que Tom était apparu dans leur vie. Il savait qu'une relation entre eux serait difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible. Il aimerait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

**« T'es vraiment amoureux ? »**

**« Oui**, » souffla Bill en fermant ses paupières, désemparé au plus profond de son coeur.

**« tu es sur que c'est impossible ? Toi et lui ? C'est impossible ? », **questionna le blond

**« Tu as vu comment ont fini mes parents non ? » **Grogna le Brun en le regardant étonné.

**« Oui mais … si on prend toutes les précautions possibles ? Putain ça me tue de te voir comme ça Bill ! T'es mon meilleur ami, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est te regarder souffrir … C'est pas juste »**

**« Ouais, rien n'est juste dans la vie …, **souffla le Brun d'une voix désespérée. **J'ai peur Gus … peur de ne pas arriver à me contrôler, de le blesser, voir pire ! De le tuer ! Je ne le ****supporterais pas ! »**

**« Et si on renforce les sécurités ? Avec Andy on te surveillera, ensembles … tu ne pourras pas sortir Bill ! **Débita le blond à toute allure. **Et il ne saura rien ! Je te le promets ! »**

**« Et s'il comprends tout ? »** Ricana douloureusement l'androgyne

**« Hey ! Attends un peu ! Pour qu'il comprenne il faudrait déjà qu'il y croit et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça c'est pas évident du tout »**, le coupa précipitamment Gustav en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Tu y a bien cru toi … »**

**« Oui mais parce que je t'avais vu, ne l'oublie pas ! »**

**« Il m'a vu … »**

**« Non il t'a pas vu toi, mais l'autre … » **

**« Mais c'est moi quand même », **soupira le Brun, malheureux.

**« Tu avoueras quand même qu'il faut bien chercher la ressemblance »**, lui répondit son ami sur le même ton.

**« Oublies Gus ! C'est toi même qui voulait que je l'évite ! Pourquoi tu changes d'avis ? »**

**« Parce que tu souffres …et ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état », **murmura doucement Gustav, des sanglots dans la voix.

Attendri, l'androgyne prit son ami dans les bras et le berça tendrement. Il ferma les yeux en resserrant les bras autour du corps de son ami. Il était bien contre lui, écoutant son coeur battre lentement mais fermement. Ils n'avaient pas de solution, mais ils auraient essayé, et ça lui faisait plaisir que son ami se soucie ainsi de lui.

**« C'est pas grave Gus**, murmura le brun, peu convaincu de ce qu'il disait, **c'est pas grave** **… je m'habituerais tu verras ... »**

Il desserra son étreinte, et lui sourit tristement. Gustav sourit de la même manière, pas dupe deux secondes. Il savait bien que son ami lui mentait, et qu'il ne s'habituerait pas? L'amour que le Brun ressentait est trop important pour être mis de coté.

Bill se détacha de son ami et ses yeux survolèrent la foule d'étudiants qui prenaient le soleil, pour plonger dans ceux chocolatés de Tom qui le regardait de loin. Son coeur se déchira un peu plus à l'idée de ce qui pourrait être mais qui ne serait jamais. Il l'aimait et le désirait. Il le voulait mais ne pouvait l'avoir sans le blesser. Était-il voué à rester solitaire ? A souffrir encore, et encore ? Était-il vraiment prêt a renoncer au blond , à l'amour? Mais dans le cas contraire serait il prêt à lui dévoiler son secret ? A le partager avec lui, tout en sachant qu'il le mettrait en danger ? Ou pire qu'il serait rejeté pour ce qu'il était réellement ? Trop de questions qui fusaient dans son esprit alors qu'il restait debout à fixer l'objet de ses désirs, la tristesse voilant son beau regard sombre, le faisant se sentir encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'était..

Tom n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui. Il se demandait pourquoi l'androgyne affichait une mine si triste. Lui qui semblait si dur, si sur de lui, semblait à cet instant si fragile. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Et pourquoi se souciait-il de le savoir ? Après tout Bill semblait l'éviter comme avant, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous deux a se dévorer des yeux sur son canapé, Si le Brun voulait rester éloigner de lui, alors il respecterait son désir, même s'il lui en coûtait de se résigner. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

Il savait que Bill était proche de l'embrasser ce soir là. Mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, du moins il le croyait. Désirait-il ce baiser avorté au moins autant que le Brun ?

Qu'est ce qu'il éprouvait exactement pour lui ? Une envie de devenir son ami ? Son petit ami ? Non son esprit se rebella un peu à cette idée. Il voulait simplement apprendre à le connaître mieux, à devenir son ami. Mais était-il sincère avec lui-même ? Ne voulait-il vraiment que cela ?

La journée de cours s'acheva, et le dreadé s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il aimerait tellement élucider le mystère « Bill », parce que celui-ci cachait des secrets, il en était certain. Et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si le brun n'existait pas, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était plus possible. Il devait savoir pourquoi le Brun l'évitait comme si sa vie en en dépendait, pourquoi il recherchait son contact pour ensuite mieux le repousser. C'était illogique, et troublant. Ses sentiments à l'égard de Bill étaient tout aussi illogiques et troublants. Envie de le voir, de lui parler et peur de l'approcher alors que la crainte de la proximité était toujours présente en lui. Envie d'être son ami, et de le fuir. Envie de sentir de nouveau cette main sur sa peau. Et angoisse de s'avouer une attirance peut-être plus qu'amicale.

_Je suis pas homo bordel !_ S'admonesta le blond en jurant. _Il est juste … il m'intrigue c'est tout. Bon ok, c'est plus que ça … il m'att ... il m'attire, ouais c'est ça. Bien joué Tom, t'es attiré par un mec ! Merde alors je suis homo ?_

_Je suis homo ! _

_Et sa blessure ... c'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait plus aucune de trace ! Il lui fallait des points, j'en suis sur ! Comment il a fait pour guérir si vite et si bien ? Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé quand il s'est approché comme pour me rouler un patin l'autre soir ! Et pourquoi je me parle tout seul moi maintenant ! Pfff je suis pas bien moi ! Putain demain je dis à Georg qu'on sort au pub, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées..._

Fort de sa résolution, Tom se coucha, cherchant l'oubli dans le sommeil, mais l'esprit humain est ainsi fait qu'il n'est pas si facile d'occulter ce qui dérange. Il se débattit dans son sommeil, plongeant profondément dans un rêve qui lui parut si réel. Rêve dans lequel il se vit avec Bill, main dans la main, Bill qui le fixait de ses yeux chatoyants, yeux qui envahissaient sa vision pour enfin laisser place à la bête qui l'avait agressé, bête remplacée par Ulrich et enfin il vit Georg qui le regardait en embrassant langoureusement Bill. Nuit agitée, qui n'apporterait pas de réponses, qui en poserait d'autres, ne le laissant pas en paix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Il me veut quoi ?**

Il y avait peu de monde au pub, en ce mercredi soir. La plupart des jeunes gens qui fréquentaient l'établissement, étaient restés au chaud chez eux pour étudier.

_Et ils ont bien eu raison_, se dit Tom en soupirant, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder Georg qui embrassait à pleine bouche sa dernière petite amie en date.

La veille il avait demandé à son ami de l'accompagner au pub, et celui ci avait accepté avec joie, ravi de pouvoir parler avec la jolie nouvelle serveuse qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, le week-end précédent.

Et maintenant le dreadé était assis là, à leur table habituelle, sirotant son verre et essayant désespérément d'occulter les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de la jolie brunette.

Il pensait que cette sortie lui changerait les idées, mais finalement c'était le contraire. Son ami le zappait totalement de ses pensées, et il se retrouvait à ruminer encore et encore le même problème : Bill …

A croire que le Brun ne voulait plus sortir de sa tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu en cours la veille, ni le jour d'avant et il se demandait si il est malade.

Il soupira en portant son regard sur la baie vitrée qui le séparait de la rue, et regarda distraitement la première neige de décembre recouvrir le sol. Ses doigts pianotaient machinalement sur le rebord de la table, s'attirant un regard outré de la part de la serveuse qui se serrait contre son ami.

En soupirant de nouveau, il se leva et se pencha vers Georg pour lui signifier qu'il partait. Ce dernier hocha la tête sans émettre un son, trop absorbé par les lèvres de la brune qui semblait vouloir l'avaler entier.

Il traversa la rue en remontant son écharpe sur son nez, ses dreads vite trempées par les flocons qui s'y accrochaient tels une myriade d'étoiles. Son souffle créait un petit nuage devant lui et il s'amusait avec son haleine, évitant de trop penser qu'il traversait une nouvelle fois le parc de la ville à la nuit tombée.

La neige crissait sous ses pas, rompant le silence de la nuit.

Il releva la tête en percevant un petit rire non loin de lui. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, le souffle un peu plus court. Il n'aimait décidément pas ce parc, à chaque fois qu'il le traversait il lui arrive des bricoles. Ses enjambées se firent plus grandes, alors que le rire résonnait de nouveau dans la nuit.

**« Toooom »**

Tom sursauta à ce son bas et froid qui s'éleva à quelques mètres de lui. La sueur commençant à couler le long de son échine, il demanda d'une voix chevrotante si quelqu'un était là. Le rire se fit de nouveau entendre, lui arrachant un tremblement. C'était un rire sombre, cruel et il faisait froid dans le dos.

**« Toooom …. »**

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Tom reprit sa marche, courant presque sur le chemin rendu glissant par la neige qui continuait de tomber. Mais il se stoppa bien vite face à la silhouette sombre qui venait de surgir devant lui.

**« Qui... qui est là »**, demanda t-il, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de la personne.

A nouveau ce rire qui lui glaça le sang. Ses pieds reculèrent d'eux même alors que l'ombre devant lui s'avançait.

**« Tooom … je suis déçu, tu ne me reconnaît pas »**, susurra une voix qu'il reconnut et qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

**« Ulrich ? »**

**« Bravo chéri, tu n'es pas si bête finalement., **répondit ledit Ulrich en s'avançant encore un peu, révélant son visage au Blond. **On a un compte à régler toi et moi … »**

Avant que le Blond n'ait le temps de réagir un main s'abattait violemment contre sa tempe, le faisant chuter dans la neige fraiche. Il vit son adversaire se pencher sur lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

**« Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment Tom**, s'énervait Ulrich en lui cognant le visage de ses poings.. **Depuis que tu es arrivé dans cette ville j'ai eu envie de te frapper. Toi et ta gueule d'ange de merde »**

A moitié sonné, Tom tenta de répondre, mais sa voix n'émit qu'un ridicule coassement inaudible. Les mains de l'autre agrippèrent sa veste, le forçant à se relever. Chancelant, le dreadé tenta de rester debout, mais un coup de pied vicieux le faucha et il retomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

**« Depuis que tu es là, il ne me regarde plus**, martelait l'étudiant qui ponctuait chaque mot d'un coup de pied dans les cotes de Tom qui tentait de se protéger comme il pouvait, roulé en boule sur le sol glacial. **Je te hais, tu m'entends ? Je te hais ! Il te trouve quoi ? Bordel ! » **Hurlait l'autre en resserrant ses mains autour de sa gorge, l'étouffant peu à peu.

Trop sonné pour répondre, le Blond laissait les coups pleuvoir sur son corps, essayant de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal alors qu'il cherchait désespérément a inspirer l'air qui lui faisait défaut. Il ne comprenait pas ce l'autre lui racontait, qui était celui dont il parlait ? Et qu'est ce que ça avait à voir avec lui ? Il parvint a rouler sur le ventre et alors qu'il tentait de se mettre sur ses genoux, Ulrich le saisit par les cheveux et lui enfonça le genoux dans le thorax le faisant suffoquer. Il roula à terre, perdant peu à peu la notion de ce qui l'entourait. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent lui apportant une trêve bienfaisante.

Ce furent les hurlements stridents de l'homme qui le frappait, qui le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Ouvrant avec difficulté un oeil, il vit celui-ci reculer devant un énorme animal qui grondait férocement, en suppliant dieu savait qui de l'aider.. Son adversaire s'enfuit alors en courant, pourchassé un moment par l'espèce de chien qui abandonna soudain sa proie, pour revenir vers le blond qui gisait toujours à terre.

Dans une semi-conscience Tom vit l'animal s'approcher de lui, les babines retroussées, un sourd grognement sortant de sa gorge. Le souffle brulant de la bête vint frapper son visage, le faisant frémir d'effroi. Le dreadé parvint à relever un peu la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal qui le fixait intensément.

**« Bi.. Bill ? »** Souffla t-il avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

L'animal allait pour déchirer la tendre chair de sa proie avec ses crocs, quand il poussa un long hurlement de rage et de douleur, avant de s'écrouler sous la dose de somnifère que venait de lui injecter un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts.

**« Putain, il allait vraiment le bouffer cette fois »**, grogna Andrèas en regardant la bête endormie à ses pieds.

**« Ouais ..** répondit Gustav en replaçant son fusil sur l'épaule. **Aides moi à les transporter. »**

**« On prend Tom aussi ? », **demanda Andy , étonné.

« O**ui, il faut le soigner ! Allez bouges ton cul », **râla le petit blond

ils portèrent d'abord le corps de l'animal pour le coucher dans le coffre d'une voiture, qu'ils refermèrent soigneusement, puis installèrent Tom encore inconscient sur la banquette arrière du véhicule.

Andrèas se rongeait les ongles, attendant que Gustav se mette à hurler contre lui, comme à chaque fois que l'animal échappait à sa vigilance. Étrangement, son ami resta muet, se contentant de lui jeter des rapides coups d'oeil avant de les reporter sur la route qui les menait vers une vielle et grande bâtisse.

**« Aides moi »**, râla Gustav en se saisissant de la tête de l'animal qui dormait toujours.

Chacun portant une extrémité, ils firent entrer la bête dans la maison et le descendirent dans une immense cave voutée. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une immense cage, muni de barreaux gros comme des poutres. Ils y emmenèrent l'animal et le couchèrent sur une paillasse en soupirant de soulagement.

Andy et Gustav ressortirent de la cage, repoussant la lourde porte pour bloquer l'accès.

**« Putain , ou est passée la serrure ? » **S'étonna Gustav en regardant le trou béant qui ornait la porte en fer.

**« Bah … c'est pour ça qu'il est sorti,** répondit son ami en balbutiant ,** il l'a cassé … »**

**« Merde ! Prends les chaines, là-bas, **demanda le blond en montrant une caisse adossée contre un mur, **ça suffira pour le reste de la nuit, mais demain faudra réparer … »**

Le blond platine s'empressa d'aller chercher ce qu'on lui a demander en se mordillant les lèvres. Encore une fois il avait faillit dans sa tâche. A force ses deux amis ne voudraient plus le voir, lui parler.

En soupirant comme un malheureux, il tendit les chaines à son ami qui les enroula autour des barreaux, fixant du mieux qu'il pouvait la porte de la cage.

**« Allez, à Tom maintenant**, » annonça Gustav en regardant Andrèas.

Ils repartirent à la voiture chercher le blessé, et l'emportèrent dans une chambre à l'étage. Ils le couchèrent le plus doucement possible sur un grand lit, et lui retirèrent lentement ses vêtements maculés de sangs, veillant à ne pas le faire plus souffrir.

Gustav grimaça devant les blessures du blond et ordonna à son ami d'aller chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain.

Le dreadé arborait diverses ecchymoses, placées à des endroits parfois improbables. Tout son corps semblait être meurtri, et des gémissements plaintifs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres quand la main, pourtant légère du petit blond, passa sur sa peau pour la nettoyer.

**« Il va s'en sortir ? »** Demanda le blond platine, effrayé à la vue du corps sanglant.

Gustav opina doucement de la tête, continuant son traitement d'une main douce. Après avoir apposé des bandages sur le corps du dreadé, il le recouvrit avec les couvertures et quitta la chambre, suivit de son ami.

**« Il l'a mordu ? »** Questionna le blond platine, en s'arrachant la peau des ongles.

**« Non,** souffla Gustav, **heureusement , non. »**

Un même soupir de soulagement leur échappa.

**« Bill va pas être content »,** murmura Andrèas en regardant ses chaussures

**« Non, il va pas être content »,** confirma son ami.

**« Il va m'en vouloir hein ? »**, demanda le blond platine d'une petite voix tremblante

**« pfff, **soupira Gustav, **non Andy, il t'en voudra pas, c'est pas ta faute s'il a défoncé cette putain de cage. C'est la mienne. Je savais que les grilles ne suffiraient pas, il est trop obsédé par ce … ce Tom là, **cracha t-il en s'emportant**. Je savais que ça arriverait, mais comme un con, je me suis dit que ça suffirait quand même, putain je suis trop con, merde … »**

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière affirmation, et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en sanglotant, une main pressée contre ses yeux fermés. Perplexe, Andy le prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans un tel état de faiblesse, lui qui semblait toujours tout gérer correctement, qui prenait parfois les commandes de leur petit trio, craquait lamentablement dans ses bras. Ses sanglots secouaient ses épaules, alors qu'il laissait sa peine et sa colère s'évacuer doucement de son corps.

**« Dis pas ça**, murmura le blond platine d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante. **Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. »**

**« Si, c'est ma faute je te dis. **S'écria Gustav, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues**. Ça fait des mois que Bill me parle de ce qu'il ressent pour Tom. Qu'il me dit que son coeur l'a choisit. »**

**« Mais … »**

**« Je savais très bien ce que ça signifierait si Bill tombait amoureux. Il ne lâchera pas Tom tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait sien … Tu le sais aussi, **enragea le blond**. Il voudra le mordre ! Il voudra le transformer ! » **

**« Gus … »**

**« Il voudra en faire un putain de loup-garou Andy ! Comme lui ! » **Hurla le blond, laissant la peur le submerger.

Dans un silence de mort, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent tristement. Ils savaient que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Comme pour confirmer leur pensée, un hurlement lugubre se fit entendre de la cave, leur glaçant le sang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Il doit me dire quoi ?**

Tom se réveillait doucement, grimaçant sous la douleur qui semble avoir investit tout son corps. Les yeux toujours fermés, il tenta d'évaluer son état en bougeant ses membres les uns après les autres et soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

D'une main tremblante il enleva le tissu frais qui recouvrait son front et ouvrit doucement les yeux, ne se retenant pas de grogner sous l'effort que ça lui demandait. Il découvrit un plafond qu'il ne reconnut pas, et laissa son regard parcourir une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas plus.

_Putain je suis où là ?_ Se demanda t-il en se redressant dans le lit qui lui était tout autant inconnu.

Les couvertures glissèrent sur son corps dévêtu et il put voir les bandages qui avaient été posés pour le soigner. Les traits tirés par la douleur il se leva du lit et chercha ses vêtements des yeux, mais ils n'étaient nul part dans la pièce.

_De mieux en mieux_, grogna le blond en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

Mais ses jambes tremblantes en avaient décidé autrement et c'est avec un grand bruit qu'il s'affala sur le sol, en criant de douleur.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit vivement laissant apparaître un jeune androgyne complètement affolé, suivi de deux autres personnes.

**« Tom ! Tu ne dois pas te lever ! »**, le gronda gentiment Bill en l'aidant à se relever pour mieux le recoucher dans le lit.

Tom le regardait sans un mot, les sourcils froncés , essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées de plus en plus confuses.

**« Bill ? » **Coassa t-il, sa gorge le brulant à chaque mot.

**« Chuuut, ne parles pas,** lui intima le Brun en le recouvrant des couvertures moelleuses et chaudes. **Tu n'es pas en état. J'ai essayé de joindre ta mère mais elle n'est pas chez toi. Alors rendors toi pendant que j'essaie encore de l'appeler. »**

Pas en état de discuter, le blond fit ce qu'on lui demandait et se rendormit en soupirant de bien être, alors qu'une main chaude venait légèrement caresser son front.

Bill regarda le visage du blond s'adoucir quand le sommeil le prit, et retira doucement sa main pour ne pas l'éveiller. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit signe de sortir. Sur un dernier regard vers le blessé, il quitta la pièce et rejoignit les garçons dans le couloir.

Sans un mot, il passa devant eux et descendit dans la cuisine, bien vite suivit par les deux autres.

Il se servit une tasse de café et alla s'asseoir auprès d'Andrèas, faisant face à Georg qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Nul n'osait parler le premier, et le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Seul le tic tac de la pendule osait perturber ce moment, bientôt suivit par un discret soupir.

Andy regarda tout à tour ses amis, et soupira de nouveau en se tordant les mains.

Finalement n'y tenant plus il se décida a parler.

**« Bill … je suis désolé … Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, je ... »**

**« Arrêtes Andy, c'est pas ta faute si Monsieur a forcé sa cage ! » **Cracha Gustav d'une voix sèche,

Vexé, Bill lança un regard noir à son ami qui continuait de râler.

**« Tout ça parce qu'il ne contrôle pas ses hormones ! » **Continua le petit blond, sa voix montant d'une octave.

**« Si tu crois que j'ai pas essayé »**, rétorqua le Brun d'une voix basse, blessé par ses paroles.

**« Tu parles ! T'as laissé la bête en toi prendre le dessus sur ce coup là je te rappelle ! »**

**« Et si je ne l'avais pas fait Tom serait surement mort à l'heure qu'il est, à cause d'Ulrich ! »,** s'énerva Bill

**« Et tu l'as presque mordu tout de suite après » **, répondit Gustav sur le même ton.

Les yeux écarquillées, Andy les dévisageait alors qu'ils se disputaient. Il ne les avait jamais entendu se crier dessus auparavant et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**« Les gars … » **commença le blond platine en évitant de les regarder dans les yeux, gêné par cette ambiance électrique.

**« Fermes là Andy »,** cracha Bill sans même tourner la tête, ses yeux toujours furieusement plantés dans ceux de son ami.

**« Il a raison, fermes là »**, ajouta Gustav en continuant de fixer le brun.

En soupirant Andrèas obéit, laissant ses deux amis régler leurs comptes à coup de phrases piquantes et blessantes.

**« Il est sain et sauf grâce à toi non ? »** , reprit Bill, la voix vibrante de colère contenue

**« Ouais, c'est sur que c'est pas grâce à toi »**

**« Mais merde Gus ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux me contrôler totalement quand je suis transformé ? »** s'insurgea le Brun en se levant pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

**« Oui ! Non !J'en sais rien ! Peut être oui ! »**

**« Mais je peux pas bordel ! Je ne peux pas ! Et encore moins quand ça concerne Tom ! »** Continua l'androgyne en criant.

**« Merde Bill ! Ça va trop loin là ! Tu allais le mordre ! »**

**« Je sais ! Je sais, merci, j'étais là ... »** chuchotale Brun la voix brisée et remplie de sanglots, son corps mince secoué de frissons.

**« Oh Bill**, murmura Gustav en le prenant dans ses bras, **pardon, excuses moi ! Je sais que c'est pas vraiment ta faute ! Mais j'ai eu peur ! Tu comprends ? j'ai eu si peur **… »

**« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur …** chuchota Bill contre son épaule. **Je voyais** **ce que je faisais, mais je ****pouvais rien empêcher ! Gus …** sanglota le Brun, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer, **qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »**

**« Je sais pas, Bill, vraiment pas, **répondit le petit blond en le berçant contre lui. **Mais on va trouver une solution je te le promets. »**

Une voix s'éleva doucement les stoppant dans leur réflexion.

**« On lui dit,** murmura Andrèas en les fixant des ses yeux clairs. **On raconte tout à Tom**. »

**« Ça va pas non ? »** S'écria le Brun

**« T'es malade ! »**, renchérit Gustav sur le même ton

**« Bah quoi **, demanda innocemment le blond platine. **Au moins il saura quel danger il court ! »**

**« Hors de question, **rétorqua Bill d'une voix maussade, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Plutôt mourir** **que de tout avouer à Tom ! »**

**« Heu … Ça aussi c'est hors de question »**, le coupa Gustav en lui faisant de gros yeux.

**« M'avouer quoi ? » **Demanda alors une voix incertaine derrière eux.

D'un même mouvement, trois têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et c'est avec surprise qu'ils virent Tom appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine. Simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, il luttait vaillamment pour ne pas tomber en les dévisageant. La sueur coulait le long de son torse, le faisant frissonner sous la morsure du froid qui régnait dans la maison.

**« Heu … »** commença Gustav

Mais Bill le coupa en se précipitant vers le blond, glissant un bras sous son épaule pour le soutenir.

**« Tom ! Je t'avais dit de dormir ! »** Le gronda ce dernier.

**« Trop soif**, balbutia Tom, **et trop de bruit aussi. »**

**« Oh .. pardon Tom, **reprit le Brun en lui tendant un verre d'eau**. On s'est laissé emporter je crois. »**

**« Vous parliez de quoi », **voulut savoir le dreadé, se délectant de l'eau fraiche qui apaisa sa gorge douloureuse.

**« De .. heu … de rien .. » **répondirent Andrèas et Gustav d'une même voix.

**« Tom … tu devrais vraiment retourner te coucher »,** lui dit Bill en le poussant hors de la cuisine, une main posée dans ses reins pour le guider.

Bill aida le Blond a remonter les escalier, un bras autour de sa taille fine, et le ramena dans la chambre. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et le reborda tendrement. Il allait pour partir quand une main enserra la sienne doucement.

**« Restes »**, souffla le dreadé en le regardant d'un air implorant, ses doigts mêlés à ceux long et fin du Brun.

**« Tom …** soupira l'androgyne en massant sa nuque d'une main tremblante,** il faut que tu te reposes. »**

**« Oui, … mais restes un peu ici … s'il te plait »**, reprit Tom d'une voix faible.

**« Ok**, répondit Bill doucement, vaincu par l'apparente fragilité qui se dégageait du Blond à cet instant, **dors maintenant … »**

Les yeux du Blond se fermèrent alors que sa respiration s'apaisait au contact de la main de Bill sur la sienne. Du pouce, celui-ci lui caressait les phalanges, pendant que du regard il dévorait le visage du blessé. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les longues dreads, effleurant les pommettes hautes, pour venir ensuite buter sur les lèvres délicatement ourlées du jeune homme.

Le Brun sentit son coeur s'accélérer alors qu'il continuait son observation, descendant le long du cou délicat, puis fixant la poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier. Lentement ses yeux remontèrent vers les lèvres tentatrices, et en soufflant il s'adressa au jeune endormi.

**« Tu m'aides franchement pas … **chuchota t-il tendrement, **qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi ? »**

D'un geste doux, le Brun enleva une dread tombée sur la poitrine du blessé, et se pencha légèrement pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles fraiches de Tom, savourant ce léger contact.

Se reculant à regret, il desserra délicatement l'emprise du Blond pour libérer sa main.

**« Dors bien mon ange »**, murmura t-il d'une voix tendre.

Bill se dirigeait vers la porte mais s'arrêta alors qu'une voix chuchotait dans la chambre

**« M'avouer quoi Bill ? … dans la cuisine .. ce que tu as dit … »**

Surpris il se retourna vers le blond qui le regardait de ses yeux chocolats. Adorable, alors que seul son visage apparaissait de dessous les couvertures.

**« Heu … rien**, marmonna le Brun en rougissant légèrement, **rien d'important. Rendors toi »**

Dans un grognement le dreadé referma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil profond, laissant un Bill plus que surpris par la question. Il se demandait ce que le Blond avait entendu au juste dans cette cuisine, et la crainte d'avoir été découvert le fit pâlir. Il sentit une goutte de sueur s'insinuer entre ses omoplates pour terminer sa chute le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ses mains tremblèrent contre ses cuisses. Non, il se faisait des idées, Tom n'avait pas pu entendre de quoi ils parlaient. Ni deviner ce qu'il était.

D'un pas lent il redescendit l'escalier, et trouva ses amis vautrés sur le canapé du salon, en pleine discussion. Leurs voix s'éteignirent quand il pénétra dans la pièce, et il sentit leurs yeux posés sur lui alors qu'il s'affalait dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir.

**« Il dort »,** murmura le Brun, en croisant les jambes contre son torse.

Il observa ses ongles en soupirant, tout le vernis était écaillé et il était bon pour se refaire une manucure. Il pencha la tête jusqu'à faire reposer celle-ci sur ses genoux et croisa le regard inquisiteur de Gustav.

**« Gus … **commença Bill d'une voix lasse. **Je l'aime trop … je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas. J'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces, je n'y arrive pas … »**

Son ami répondit d'un grognement, malmenant ses doigts en les tordant dans tous les sens.

**« J'ai besoin de lui …** continua le Brun d'une voix basse. **J'ai besoin de le voir, de le toucher … Ça me tue »**

**« Je sais Bill … » **murmura le petit blond en se calant plus profondément dans le canapé

Andy et lui échangèrent un long regard, et avec un petit soupir, Gustav ramena ses yeux sur le Brun.

**« Je sais ce qu'il en est … Andy et moi, on a parlé un peu et on est tombé d'accord. On savait ce que ta lycanthropie impliquerait si tu tombais amoureux. Et c'est bien d'amour qu'il s'agit n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Oui »**, répondit Bill d'une voix presque inaudible. Il regardait ses amis tout à tour, ne voyant pas ou Gus voulait en venir.

**« M'occuper de toi … c'est déjà énorme, alors si en plus tu ne penses qu'a forcer les grilles pour rejoindre ton chéri… je vais devenir fou moi ! »** Termina le blond en soupirant, un vague sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait son ami toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

**« Je sais Gus … je sais que je te demande beaucoup … »**

**« Non, **le coupa Gustav en souriant un peu plus largement**. Laisses moi finir s'il te plait. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais quand j'ai décidé de t'aider. »**

**« Oui, mais là, **reprit l'androgyne d'une voix tremblante, **ça complique un peu les choses … »**

Gustav leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant ces paroles. Bien sur que les choses se compliquaient avec Tom dans les parages, mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu reprocher à son ami, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse être fait pour briser cet amour que Bill ressentait pour le dreadé. Tout ce que lui et Andy pouvaient faire, c'était surveiller Bill pendant ses phases de transformation, et veiller sur Tom pour lui éviter d'être mordu.

L'avenir lui apparut comme incertain alors qu'il faisait part de ses pensées au Brun. Il avait peur de faire une erreur et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si c'était le cas, mais voir son ami malheureux était au-dessus de ses forces. Si le rendre heureux signifiait accueillir Tom dans leur petit groupe, alors soit, ils l'intégreraient, mais ils devraient faire preuve de la plus grande prudence.

**« Bon,** souffla Gustav. **On pense , finalement, que le mieux serait que tu laisses parler tes envies »**

**« Hein ? » **L'androgyne le regardait les yeux écarquillés, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

**« On ne t'empêchera plus de t'approcher de lui, du moins tant que tu seras sous ta forme normale. Mais laisses nous ajouter des protections autour de ta cage, et de la maison aussi. Je veux pas recommencer comme hier. Tom t'obsède trop pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Et on ne lui dit rien », **trancha t-il d'une voix ferme.

Le Brun le regarda les yeux ronds de stupeur.

**« Et Andy …** reprit le petit blond, **tu apprendras à manier le fusil. On ne sera pas trop de deux sur ce coup là. »**

Le blond platine hocha la tête en signe d'approbation alors que Bill les dévisageait, le visage blême et les lèvres pincées

**« Vous êtes fous ! Ça n'enlèvera pas mon envie de le mordre … »** souffla Bill

**« Mais on pourra mieux vous surveiller tous les deux, si on sait à quoi s'en tenir. Et puis qui sait, peut être ton obsession disparaitra … »** ajouta Gustav avec un pauvre sourire.

**« Mais … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ? » **Bafouilla le brun

**« Parce que tu es malheureux, et parce qu'Andy pense que si Tom est proche de toi, tu seras moins enclin à vouloir t'échapper. »**

**« Au pire, **ajoute le blond platine, **on aura un deuxième loup-garou sur les bras … »**

Deux regards noirs se posèrent sur lui, le faisant furieusement rougir. Il avait encore une fois raté l'occasion de se taire et ses deux amis le lui faisaient bien comprendre.

**« Si je résume bien, vous avez comploté dans mon dos, vous voulez jeter Tom dans la gueule du loup, et vous espérez que mes pulsions disparaissent. »**

**« Oui »,** répondent en coeur les deux blonds.

**« C'est ridicule ! RI-DI-CU-LE ! **S'énerve soudain le brun en se levant de son fauteuil. **Je serais quand même incapable de me contrôler ! »**

**« Peut-être ! Mais tu as d'autres options toi ? »** Demande Andrèas en haussant la voix

Bill était abasourdi tellement il était rare de le voir s'énerver comme ça. Il arrêta de marcher dans le salon pour se tourner vers son ami qui le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu.

**« Bill... fais nous confiance**, ajouta Andy, **fais toi confiance. »**

A ces mots le Brun baissa la tête, se mordillant les lèvres. Il faisait les cents pas, réfléchissant intensément. Ses amis le laissaient faire, se contentant de le suivre des yeux. Ils pouvaient voir le cheminement de la pensée de Bill sur son visage grave, qui s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde.

En se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil une deuxième fois, il leur fit enfin part de sa décision.

« **C'est NON ! je refuse de le mettre en danger ! »**

**« Mais ... » **

**« Hors de question,** ajouta le brun d'une voix rauque, **et c'est sans appel ! Je vais partir, c'est la meilleure solution. »**

**« Et où ? »**

**« Mes parents m'ont légué une maison à la campagne … »** leur rappela pensivement le brun

**« Et tu feras comment lors de tes transformations ? »**

**« Elle est équipée ! Ma mère y allaient souvent. Et puis c'est suffisamment loin d'ici, pour que je ne puisse pas venir voir Tom. »**

Avec un soupir résigné, Andy et Gustav se lancèrent un ultime regard. Rien ne ferait changer d'avis leur ami, il était bien trop têtu pour ça. Il restait juste à espérer que son idée soit bonne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Il se cache ?**

Cinq jours que Tom était coincé à l'hôpital. Sa mère était venue le chercher chez Bill, et l'avait conduit immédiatement aux urgences. Ses blessures étant peu graves, il aurait pu sortir rapidement, mais les médecins avaient préféré le garder, par sécurité comme ils disaient. Tom soupçonnait fortement sa mère d'avoir insisté grossièrement pour qu'il reste en observation quelques jours de plus.

Cinq jours pendant lesquels son corps était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, conséquence des coups qu'Ulrich lui avait infligé.

Cinq Jours qu'il se morfondait dans cette chambre impersonnelle. Sa mère était passée le voir régulièrement, mais avec son travail elle ne restait jamais longtemps. Ses amis étaient aussi passés, chaque soirs après les cours. Lui racontant ce qu'il manquait, ce qu'il avait bien fait de manquer aussi. Georg restait quelques heures avec lui avant de partir rejoindre sa serveuse avec qui, étonnamment, il était toujours.

Lui qui changeait souvent de partenaire, semblait cette fois-ci bien accroché.

Les yeux tournées vers la fenêtre, le Blond écoutait vaguement Georg qui lui racontait les derniers commérages.

L'heure passa rapidement, et c'est avec tristesse que Tom vit arriver l'heure de départ de son ami.

**« T'inquiètes, Tomi, je ne t'abandonne pas ! Je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ».** ricana Georg en lui pinçant le bras.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel en grognant.

**« T'es bête »,** grogna Tom en le tapant sur l'épaule en retour.

**« Et au fait, Ulrich a déménagé , du moins je pense car on ne le voit plus ! Il ne t'embêtera plus celui là ! »**

En effet l'étudiant était introuvable depuis l'agression, et tous en avait conclut qu'il avait eut peur que Tom ne porte plainte contre lui, et qu'il s'était lâchement enfuit. Tom était soulagé, et son ami aussi.

**« Tu sors quand ? »** Demanda le brun.

**« Demain … ma mère n'avait plus aucune excuses pour me retenir ici. »**

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire en pensant à Simone qui avait dû menacer ses supérieurs de biens des choses pour qu'ils acceptent de garder Tom plus de jours que nécessaires.

Les joues rouges, ses mains triturant son te-shirt, le Blond osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que son ami était entré dans la chambre.

**« Et Bill ? Il est revenu en cours ? »**

**« Non »**, répondit Georg avec un sourire en coin.

Depuis que Tom était à l'hôpital, Bill brillait par son absence en cours. Et ça inquiétait un peu le blond.

Il sentait confusément que cette absence était en rapport avec le soir de son agression. Il se rappelait vaguement des évènements de cette soirée. Comment Ulrich l'avait tabassé, et surtout comment il avait été «sauvé» par l'arrivée inopinée d'un énorme animal sauvage. Animal qui pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas bien, lui avait fait penser à Bill. Bill qui l'avait recueilli chez lui pour le soigner. Bill qui l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres alors qu'il le pensait endormi...

Avec un soupir il salua son ami qui quittait sa chambre, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cet animal, loup ? Chien ? Que ce truc là, était venu pour me sauver ?_

_Et c'est bizarre que Bill ait le même regard que ce loup. Oui c'est un loup, et pas un chien comme m'avait dit Gustav. Un loup énorme, étrange, mais un loup … Si j'y croyais, je dirais même un loup-garou … Un loup-garou … je suis barge moi. Mais … pourquoi il me fait penser à Bill ? Bill … j'aimerais bien savoir où il est en ce moment. Je pensais qu'il viendrait prendre de mes nouvelles … pff je suis trop nul moi ! C'est pas parce qu'il m'a soigné qu'on est des amis lui et moi. Mais n'empêche .. quand je sors, je vais chez lui, pour m'assurer qu'il va bien !_

Fidèle à sa résolution, Tom se rendit chez le brun dès sa sortie. Georg l'accompagnait, soucieux de ne pas le laisser seul alors que le Blond semblait encore un peu faible.

Il sonna plusieurs fois à la porte, toqua fortement contre la porte, mais la maison restait étrangement silencieuse.

**« Bill ? T'es là ? C'est Tom ! »**

Tom attendait depuis une demi-heure devant la maison du l'androgyne, résistant aux pressions de son ami qui lui conseillait d'abandonner. Bill n'était pas là, c'était évident. Il prit un papier et écrivit rapidement un mot à l'attention du Brun et le coinça dans la serrure.

En soupirant il suivit son ami qui s'éloignait déjà sur la route, jetant parfois un regard derrière lui au cas ou Bill serait apparu comme par magie sur le pas de la porte.

Finalement sur un dernier regard il rejoignit son ami et se dirigea vers le centre ville.

Un rideau bougea dans la maison alors qu'une main le soulevait. Bill observa la rue un moment, se demandant si Tom était réellement parti puis, au bout de quelques minutes, alla ouvrir la porte. Il vit le papier qu'avait déposé le Blond et le lut rapidement.

_**Bill, **_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien. Je serais en cours demain. Peut-être y seras-tu, sinon je repasserais demain soir.**_

_**A demain**_

_**Tom.**_

En soupirant il froissa le papier dans sa main fine et le jeta négligemment sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

La main posée sur la barrière de l'escalier, il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage finir ses bagages, quand pris d'une impulsion il retourna dans la cuisine et attrapa le bout de papier chiffonné. Il le lissa du plat de la main, et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean's, un léger sourire flirtant avec ses lèvres.

D'un pas vif il remonta dans sa chambre pour finir de préparer ses valises. Il comptait réellement sortir de la vie du Blond, ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé à ses amis.

Depuis qu'il avait part de cette décision à ses amis, il ne cessait de remplir des cartons, emballant soigneusement toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin, une fois installé dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Gustav l'avait traité de fou, manquant se fâcher avec lui. Quand à Andy, il passait le voir dans la journée, le suivant pas à pas comme un petit chien.. Aucun des deux n'était d'accord avec lui, arguant qu'il allait se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose en s'imposant cette séparation, mais Bill était resté intraitable. Il ne mettrait plus la vie de son Blond en danger, par quelque moyen que ce soit. Et même si partir lui brisait le coeur, il le ferait ...pour Tom.

Parce qu'il l'aimait, d'un amour irraisonné, violent, passionnel, et que rien ne saurait mettre Tom en sécurité si ce n'était la distance. Il ne se sentait plus capable de côtoyer le Blond chaque jours en cours, de le voir, le respirer sans pouvoir l'approcher. Il avait tellement peur que son côté animal ne finisse par prendre le dessus, qu'il n'avait trouvé que ça comme solution pour préserver l'homme qu'il aimait.

C'est les joues ruisselantes de larmes silencieuses que Bill ferma sa maison, et s'engouffra dans sa voiture chargée à ras bord de ses affaires. Le trajet jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison s'effectua en silence, seulement rompu de temps à autre par les miaulement du chat, qui n'était guère rassuré de se retrouver enfermé dans une petite cage.

Deux heures après avoir dit adieu à son ancien logement, l'androgyne se gara dans une petite allée recouverte de gravillons. Il leva un regard ému sur la maison qui se dressait devant lui. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait jamais remis un pied ici, et c'est avec un petit pincement au coeur qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir la lourde porte qui le mènerait à l'intérieur.

Le Brun posa la cage du chat dans un vaste hall d'entrée, et marcha rapidement dans la pièce adjacente pour ouvrir les volets, libérant la maison de sa douce pénombre. D'un regard circulaire il observa la pièce. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un tendre sourire alors qu'il se remémorait les moments passés à jouer ici avec son père.

Ses pas le menèrent dans la cuisine, séparée par un mur à mi-hauteur, et pensif il s'appuya contre celui-ci. Il pouvait presque revoir sa mère cuisinant pour ses deux hommes comme elle les appelait, chantonnant de vieilles chansons que plus personne ne connaissait, des odeurs plus appétissantes les unes que les autres s'infiltrant dans chaque pièce de la bâtisse.

Se laissant envahir par les souvenirs, il laissa sa main courir sur le carrelage du plan de travail, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner du passé. Les yeux mi-clos il écouta les sons de la maison dont le vieux bois craquait sans cesse.

Il suivit un long couloir sombre qui menait aux chambres et ouvrit la première. Son sourire s'accentua en reconnaissant la chambre qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était petit, quand ses parents et lui venaient en vacances dans ici.

Son lit était toujours là, ainsi que sa petite armoire. Armoire qui ne suffirait surement pas à contenir tous ses vêtements. Il ressortit de la pièce et se posta devant une autre porte. Son sourire se fit tremblant alors qu'il hésitait à poser la main sur la poignée. En soufflant il tira sur la clenche et pénétra dans la pièce.

C'était une grande chambre, avec un lit double. Une gigantesque armoire recouvrait tout un mur, et à l'opposé il y avait une ancienne coiffeuse. Il imaginait sans difficultés sa mère assise là, se maquillant ou se recoiffant devant l'imposant miroir, se faisant belle pour l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

_Bien, je vais prendre celle là_ … pensa Bill, _au moins j'aurais de la place._

Il retourna à sa voiture et entreprit de la vider de ses bagages. Après plusieurs aller retour, et beaucoup d'heures de rangements, il put enfin se reposer, s'affalant sur le canapé de la partie salon de la pièce principale. Il caressa le chat qui ronronnait dans ses bras et ferma doucement les yeux, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus paisible à mesure qu'il laissait le sommeil l'emporter.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant son portable sonner, et fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom de son interlocuteur. Avec un soupir, il accepta l'appel.

**« Salut Billou !** Résonna la voix de Gustav à son oreille. **Alors vieux, bien installé ? »**

**« Salut Gus. Oui j'ai même réussi à caser toutes mes fringues ! »**

**« Incroyable ! » **Se moqua le petit blond bien installé sur son lit, à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

**« Comment ça va là bas ? »**

**« Mmm, bien on va dire. Andy tourne comme un lion en cage depuis ton départ, mais bon je pense que je vais m'en sortir »,** rigola Gustav

**« Mmm, et toi ? Ça va ? »**

**« Ça va …. Mais je me fais du souci .. comment tu vas faire Bill ? Es-tu sur que tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir ? »**

**« Oui t'inquiètes pas. La cave est équipée, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je ne pourrais pas sortir. Et puis toi ou Andrèas, serez là les soirs de pleine lune, n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Mmm,** répondit le petit blond, pas très rassuré pour autant. **Je passerais te voir ce week-end, ok ? »**

**« Ok. »**

**« Bon alors bye mon grand. »**

**« Bye Gus »**

Bill raccrocha en souriant. Ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Sa vie lui manquait déjà. Et Tom lui manquait … Comment allait-il s'en sortir si son coeur saignait déjà comme cela ?

En soupirant il se leva et se dirigea vers une lourde porte en fer qui menait à une petite cave.

Il descendit les escaliers usées, regardant bien où il mettait les pieds, et s'arrêta en bas. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur une large grille qui délimitait une partie de la cave. Il vérifia soigneusement les serrures, ainsi que la solidité des barreaux. Il avisa une grosse caisse sous les escaliers, et l'ouvrit lentement, révélant de grosses chaines qui lui permettraient de s'enchainer lors de ses transformations.

Soulagé de voir, que tout était en parfait état, il remonta à l'étage et parti se coucher, non sans avoir nourri le chat au préalable.

Le sommeil fut long à venir ce soir là, son esprit ressassant toujours les mêmes images. Tom qui souriait, Tom qui lui tenait la main en s'endormant, Tom qui avait le corps remplit de bleus à cause d'Ulrich. Tom qui lui parlait de sa voix douce. Tom … Décidément il était bel et bien obsédé par Tom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Je veux le voir**

Les semaines s'écoulaient et Tom désespérait d'obtenir des nouvelles de Bill. Il était retourné à plusieurs reprises chez le brun, sonnant pendant de longues heures à la porte, mais la maison restait silencieuse, silence qui lui nouait le ventre. Il avait questionné Gustav sans succès, et envisageait maintenant de retrouver le blond platine qui trainait parfois avec Bill et le petit blond, pour l'interroger.

Il n'avait cessé de se poser des questions sur l'étrange animal qu'il avait rencontré deux fois, et était parvenu à la conclusion que Bill et le loup étaient étroitement liés. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais se faisait fort de le découvrir. Du moins si il parvenait à retrouver le décoloré pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Adossé contre un arbre, il laissait ses pensées voguer vers son sujet de prédilection, quand Georg passa une main devant ses yeux, le faisant sortir de son mutisme.

**« Bah alors ? T'étais où là ? Je te parle depuis 10 minutes et même pas tu m'écoutes … »**

**« Oh … pardon Georg »**, répondit le Blond, penaud

**« Tu pensais à quoi ? Ou plutôt à qui ?**, demanda le brun en lui faisant un grand sourire taquin. **A ton bel androgyne ? »**

**« Pfff, arrêtes avec ça ! »**

**« Tom … Tom, Tom, on apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace ! Je sais très bien que tu en pinces pour lui … Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Si tu voyais tes yeux briller quand on parle de lui … tu comprendrais tout de suite ! »**

**« Ouais bon, ça va ! Je reconnais que peut-être, éventuellement, de façon tout à fait hypothétique, mais c'est pas sur, qu'il se peut que Bill … enfin que peut-être … »**

**« Accouches ma poule », **ricana le brun en levant les yeux au ciel

Tom lui lança un regard furibond, croisant les bras sur son torse et pinçant les lèvres.

**« Georg … j'allais te dire un truc là, mais bon finalement non, je dirais rien ! » **Bougonna ledreadé.

**« Rho allez Tomi, fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Tu allais dire que tu es amoureux de lui ? »**

**« Heu .. non j'allais pas dire ça comme ça …** soupira le blond en rougissant.** Mais oui, on peut le dire aussi comme ça … »**

**« Ah , j'avais raison ! »**

**« Gniagniagnia »,** rétorqua Tom en lui tirant la langue.

Tom était très gêné d'avouer ainsi ses sentiments à une tiers personne, même si celle-ci se révélait être son meilleur ami. Il avait découvert depuis peu, qu'effectivement, il était totalement amoureux de l'androgyne. Ce n'était plus une simple question d'attirance. Et ce depuis la fameuse nuit qu'il avait passé chez lui, lui demandant de lui tenir la main, le temps qu'il s'endorme. Il avait ensuite passé la nuit à faire des rêves incongrus, dans lesquels se mêlaient des scènes romantiques et sexuelles dont les principaux acteurs étaient lui et Bill.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain plutôt gêné par ce que son imagination s'était permise, et avait passé les jours suivants à essayer d'analyser la signification profonde de ces rêves. Il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour comprendre que son subconscient lui avait révélé cette nuit là ce qu'il refusait de s'avouer. Il était terriblement attiré par le Brun, et éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. Le résultat était qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'ôter le Brun de la tête, pour le plus grand plaisir de Georg qui ne cessait de le taquiner avec ça.

Il reporta son attention sur son ami qui continuait de bavarder à ses côtés, et lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'accompagner jusque chez Bill plus tard dans la journée. Georg accepta avec plaisir, et le conduisit plusieurs heures plus tard à l'adresse désirée.

**« Il n'est pas là … Tom arrêtes de sonner, à sert à rien ! »**

**« Mais heu ! Pourquoi il est pas là d'abord ? »**

**« Il a été enlever par les extra-terrestres ? »** Suggéra le brun d'un ton malicieux.

Tom haussa les épaules d'un air blasé, habitué à l'humour tordu de son ami.

**« T'as essayé de faire le tour de la maison ? Il y a peut-être une fenêtre ouverte ? »** Questionna Georg

**« Heu .. »**

**« Pff Tom ! Faut tout te dire ! Allez passes par là, et moi je vais de l'autre côté. »**

Ils se séparèrent, chacun observant attentivement une possible ouverture cachée sur la façade.

Tom aperçut une fenêtre entrebâillée à l'étage. Elle était étroite mais il pensait pouvoir si faufiler. Il appela son ami et lui demanda de lui faire la courte échelle. Au prix de quelques effort, il parvint à se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pénétra dans la maison. Il écouta attentivement le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui signaler la présence de l'androgyne, mais seul le silence faisait écho à sa respiration.

Après avoir vérifié toutes les pièces de l'étage, il descendit au rez de chaussée et ouvrit une baie vitrée, permettant à son ami d'entrer lui aussi.

Ils visitèrent rapidement les pièces du bas dans l'espoir de croiser le Brun, mais tous les placards vides ne laissaient aucune place au doute, Bill semblait s'être volatilisé.

Georg avisa une porte cachée dans un recoin de la cuisine et appela Tom pour lui montrer sa trouvaille.

Ils descendirent lentement les marches en bois, et arrivèrent dans une immense cave.

Ils détaillèrent le décor qui leur faisait face sans parvenir à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette grande cage , et les chaines qui pendaient aux murs ?

**« Tu crois que c'est une salle des tortures ? »** Chuchota Georg, le bras plaqué contre celui de Tom.

**« Dis pas n'importe quoi »**, murmura le Blond.

Tom laissa ses yeux stupéfaits couvrir toute la surface de la pièce. D'un pas prudent, il pénétra dans la cage, son ami toujours collé à lui. Ses mains caressèrent les maillons de la chaine qui trainait devant lui, alors que son esprit cherchait une explication à ce qu'il voyait. Inexplicablement son ventre se tordait sous l'impulsion des milliers de suppositions qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant.

**« Qu'est ce que … »**

**« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? »**, résonna une voix forte dans le local.

Tom et Georg se retournèrent surpris. Andrèas était de l'autre côté des barreaux, et les toisait d'un air perplexe et furieux à la fois.

_Comment ils sont rentrés eux ? _Se demandait il

**« Heu .. je m'inquiétais pour Bill**, répondit Tom d'une voix tremblante. **Je suis rentré par la fenêtre de la salle de bain » **ajouta-t-il donnant sans le savoir la réponse au blond platine.

**« Sortez,** leur dit le blond platine d'une voix ferme. **Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »**

La tête basse, les deux compères remontèrent dans la cuisine, suivis par Andrèas qui referma soigneusement la porte de la cave derrière lui. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet du dreadé, et leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Tu lui veut quoi à Bill ?** Demanda t-il d'un ton sec au Blond qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

**« Heu … »**

**« Il veut lui dire qu'il est amoureux … », **répondit Georg à sa place, le laissant complètement abasourdi.

Tom sentit ses joues le bruler alors que le rouge de la honte s'installait sur son visage. Il allait tuer son ami dès que possible !

**« C'est vrai ? »**

**« Hein ? »,** le Blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux n'étant pas sur de ce que lui demandait Andy.

**« Tu l'aimes ? » **Interrogea de nouveau le blond platine.

**« Ben, heu …**Tom trouvait ses pieds surement très captivants à cette minute là, car il les fixait comme si sa vie en dépendait. **Oui**, souffla t-il d'une petite voix. **Oui, je crois que .. oui .. »**

**« Ça devient intéressant », **murmura l'ami de Bill pour lui même.

Tom vit le blond platine prendre son téléphone portable et appeler quelqu'un, lui demandant de venir le plus rapidement possible. Andy ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se volatilise.

Un temps qui sembla durer une éternité pour Tom, passa avant qu'il n'entende la porte d'entrée claquer. Son coeur fit un bond, puis sa gorge se serra quand il vit que ce n'était pas Bill qui venait de rentrer, mais Gustav.

Ce dernier dévisagea les invités surprises avec étonnement, son regard passant d'Andrèas à Tom, puis Georg, revenant sur le premier.

**« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? »** bégaya le petit blond, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

**« Tom voulait prendre des nouvelles de Bill,** répondit Andrèas avec un sourire en coin, **et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de rentrer par effraction … »**

**« Mais .. je … »** bafouilla Tom, rougissant de plus belle, alors que sa voix semblait lui faire défaut.

**« Et le mieux …** continua Andy en souriant largement, **c'est qu'il dit être amoureux … »**

**« Amoureux ? De qui ? De Bill ? »** Questionna Gustav, les yeux ébahis.

Le blond platine hocha la tête en lançant un regard malicieux vers son ami. Tom les regardait avec un peu de crainte, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en pénétrant dans la maison, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était se retrouver au poste de police pour être entrer sans autorisation.

**« Tu penses comme moi ? »** Demanda Andy à son ami

**« Ça dépend … tu penses quoi ? »**, répondit le petit blond d'une voix hésitante.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Andy le prit par les bras et l'emmena dans le salon, pour lui parler seul à seul.

**« On lui dit où il peut le trouver ? »**

**« T'es fou !** Chuchota Gustav, **Bill nous tuera ! »**

**« Gus, t'as vu comme moi l'état dans lequel il est depuis qu'il vit là-bas .. il est encore pire que lorsqu'il vivait ici. Il dort pas, il mange pas, il pense sans cesse à Tom, il se meurt d'amour … Gus ! Faut l'aider ! »**

**« Mmm ». **Grogna Gustav en se frottant le menton.

Le petit blond soupesa longuement le pour et le contre et finalement annonça à son ami qu'il était d'accord. Il était temps que cette comédie s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute, Ils mèneraient Tom auprès de Bill, et ils prieraient pour que tout se passe bien.

D'un commun accord, les deux amis retournèrent à la cuisine où les attendaient Tom et Georg, qui n'en menaient pas large, se demandant à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Andy prit Georg par le bras pour l'emmener dans le salon, laissant Tom et Gustav parler seuls à seuls.

**« Tu ressens quoi exactement pour mon copain ? »** Demanda Gustav en fixant Tom de ses yeux suspicieux

**« Ben, heu … Je l'aime bien, et … »**

**« Tu l'aimes bien ? C'est tout ? »**

Tom soupira en se tordant les mains. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il éprouvait pour Bill ?

**« Plus que bien en fait »,** souffla le dreadé, embarrassé.

**« Amoureux ? »**

**« Peut-être … » **

Gustav leva les sourcils, attendant visiblement une autre réponse, que Tom s'empressa de lui donner en rougissant.

**« Oui, je crois que je l'aime. »**

**« Mmm. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda Tom, inquiet d'avoir donné les mauvaises réponses.

**« Tu es vraiment amoureux ? »**

**« …, je .. oui je pense... oui »**

**« Si tu me promets de ne pas poser de questions , tu serais d'accord pour que je te mène là où est Bill ? »**

Tom sursauta, son coeur faisant une danse endiablée dans sa poitrine. Il allait revoir Bill ? Il hocha la tête doucement, les yeux fixés sur ceux de son vis à vis.

**« Bien.** Reprit le petit blond en fronçant les sourcils. **Bill ne sera peut-être pas super content de te voir. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Chut ! On a dit pas de questions ! »**

Le blond baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, honteux d'avoir déjà transgressé les règles.

**« Bill ne sera pas content pour diverses raisons, peut-être même qu'il voudra te mettre dehors. Alors à toi de jouer de tes charmes pour le convaincre de te garder, ok ? »**

**« D'accord », **répondit Tom sans trop savoir de quoi lui parlait Gustav. Son coeur s'affolait à la pensée de bientôt revoir l'androgyne, et il peinait à comprendre les intentions de l'ami de Bill.

**« Je passe te prendre chez toi dans une heure, prépares des affaires pour quelques jours et je t'y emmènerais. »**

**« D'a...d'accord »**

Jamais valise ne fut prête aussi rapidement. Tom enfourna quelques vêtements de rechanges pendant que Georg lui préparait des affaires de toilettes. Dix minutes avant l'heure fixée par Gustav, il était prêt.

Assis sur le canapé, Georg le regardait faire des allers et retours dans le salon.

**« Tom, arrêtes de bouger comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis. »**

Le Blond s'assit pour mieux se relever la minute d'après. Il était submergé par l'angoisse. Depuis qu'il avait reconnu officiellement être attiré par Bill, il avait l'impression que tout s'enchainait très vite, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il allait revoir Bill. Mais qu'est qu'il lui dirait une fois en face de lui ? Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de se déclarer, et encore moins à un homme. En y réfléchissant bien, Bill était le premier homme à l'attirer de cette façon. Lui qui pensait être hétérosexuel, se retrouvait maintenant avec une étiquette de gay. A moins qu'il ne soit simplement Billsexuel ?

Il rongeait son dernier ongle quand la sonnette retentit dans la maison.

Tom se précipita pour ouvrir à Gustav qui était encore accompagné d'Andrèas. Sans un mot, il fut invité à monter dans la voiture garée devant le portail, ainsi que Georg qui refusait de laisser son ami partir seul avec les deux hurluberlus.

Durant le voyage, Andy expliqua à Tom que Bill ressentait les mêmes choses que lui, mais qu'il avait peur de lui avouer parce qu'il était intimidé. Vérité un peu enjolivée, mais le blond platine mentit sans vergogne, après tout c'était pour la bonne cause.

La conversation tourna ensuite exclusivement sur les sentiments de Tom, qui eut l'impression d'être retourné au temps de l'inquisition. Mais apparemment il donnait les bonnes explications car les sourires d'Andrèas et de Gustav ne cessaient de grandir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la nouvelle adresse de Bill, et Tom sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que le stress montait terriblement en lui. Les trois garçons lui sourirent gentiment alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il leur fit un signe de la main quand la voiture redémarra, et se retrouva seul devant la lourde porte.

Gustav avait en effet décidé de laisser Tom et Bill seuls, espérant que le Brun ne laisserait pas Tom à la rue sans moyen de locomotion.

Avec un soupir tremblant le Blond posa son index sur la sonnette et attendit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Il me repousse encore**

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Bill un peu endormi, les cheveux tout en bataille, et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il referma la porte en la claquant vivement.

Tom entendit ses pas s'éloigner, ne sachant que faire. L'accueil de Bill était pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il essaya de tourner la poignée de la porte, et à sa grande surprise, elle s'ouvrit.

Sans réfléchir outre mesure, il entra dans la maison et traversa le hall.

Bill n'était pas dans la petite pièce qui faisait suite à l'entrée, ni dans la cuisine qu'il distinguait derrière le muret. Son regard se porta vers le couloir sombre qui partait de l'autre côté et il avança timidement dans celui-ci.

La première porte que Tom ouvrit, donnait sur une chambre vide. Il referma la porte doucement et continua son inspection, silencieux, ne sachant pas si Bill était vraiment en colère de le voir ici.

La deuxième porte fut la bonne.

Bill était assis sur un grand lit, la tête basse, ses doigts massant ses tempes, pendant qu'il se parlait à lui même.

« **C'est une hallucination … Tom n'est pas là … j'ai rêvé … C'est ça oui, en fait je dors toujours, ou alors je deviens fou, c'est une possibilité aussi ... »**, marmonnait le brun, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

Tom sourit, amusé, d'entendre l'androgyne se parler tout seul, et avança sans bruit jusqu'à lui. Tout doucement il s'agenouilla sur le sol, et posa une main timide sur le genou de Bill qui ferma fortement les yeux, continuant son leitmotiv.

**« tu rêves Bill, il est pas là. Il ne sait pas où tu habites alors calmes toi... » **s'admonesta le brun alors que tout son corps se mettait à trembler sous la pression de la main de Tom

**« Bill ? … »**

L'androgyne releva la tête au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien, ses yeux clignant alors qu'il se demandait s'il rêvait toujours.

**« T... Tom ? »**

**« Mm, lui même … »** plaisanta le Blond en rougissant, heureux d'être près del'homme qu'il aimait.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »**

Tom sourcilla au ton sec du brun qui le fixait d'un oeil noir, ayant retrouvé toute sa morgue habituelle en quelques secondes. Il déglutit et se lança en prenant une grande inspiration, alors que la rougeur familière s'installait sur ses joues.

**« Je voulais de tes nouvelles … Et tes amis m'ont mené jusqu'ici »**

**« Putain ! Je vais les tuer,** hurla le brun en se relevant du lit**, ils sont où ? »**

**« Partis … »**

**« Pff, je les tuerais quand même ! Allez tu peux repartir ! Je veux pas de toi chez moi. »**

Tom se recula sous l'avancée de Bill qui le regardait comme s'il allait le tuer lui aussi. En balbutiant il lui expliqua qu'il ne savait où il irait si le brun le mettait dehors.

**« Je m'en fous, fallait y penser avant ! »** Cracha Bill en le poussant devant la porte d'entrée et refermant celle-ci sous le regard médusé de Tom.

Son sac toujours sur l'épaule, le Blond commença a remonter l'allée qui le mènerait dans la rue. Il sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau, et il put entendre des pas rapides dans son dos.

Il se retourna, et attendit que l'androgyne lui parle. Celui-ci le regardait en se triturant les doigts, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Finalement avec un soupir Bill attrapa le bras du Blond et le conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison.

**« Bon, tu m'expliques ce tu fais là ? »**Demanda le brun, encore agacé.

**« Je te l'ai dit, je voulais de tes nouvelles »,** répondit Tom d'une voix tremblante

**« Fallait téléphoner … ça suffisait. », **cracha Bill en haussant les épaules, ses yeux se détournant de Tom.

**« J'avais pas ton numéro … Et Gustav et Andrèas m'ont dit de venir te voir … alors j'ai accepté. »**

**« Tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit ? »** s'énerva Bill

**« Non, mais là j'avais envie de le faire oui.**

**« C'était pas la peine, ça m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose ! »**

**« Oui je vois ça,** cria Tom, s'énervant à son tour. **J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi, c'est clair ! Pourtant je suis là ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour m'entendre dire que je suis source d'emmerdement. Trop cool. Si c'était pas pour toi, je serais jamais venu Bill !** Se mit à hurler le Blond, perdant le peu de self-contrôle qui lui restait. **Mais malheureusement pour toi je suis là ! Et j'ai des choses à te dire ! Et tu vas m'écouter ! Ça oui, tu vas m'écouter ! Je me suis pas frappé plus de deux cents bornes pour pas te dire ce que j'ai à te dire ! Après tu pourras me mettre dehors, j'en ai rien à faire, mais là c'est hors de question parce qu'on a des choses à mettre à plat ! »**

Bill regardait le Blond crier de plus en plus en fort, le visage rouge de colère. Il se demandait où était passé le Tom timide et rougissant qu'il connaissait.

**« Tu veux me dire quoi ? »**, demanda le brun d'une voix hésitante.

**« Heu …** Tom se mit à rougir, faisant sourire narquoisement Bill qui retrouvait tout d'un coup le Tom habituel. **Je … Tu … »**

**« Mmm ? Mais encore ? »**

Tom lui lança un regard noir, et lui tourna le dos. C'était déjà difficile de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait alors si en plus Bill se moquait de lui, il n'allait pas y arriver.

**« Je crois que … que … »**

Les gestes étant plus explicites que les mots parfois, Tom se retourna et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui le laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir.

Le blond se recula vivement, les joues en feu, trop gêné pour regarder l'androgyne dans les yeux.

Bill, lui, n'en revenait pas que Tom ait osé l'embrasser. Avec un sourire un peu tremblant, il se rapprocha de son blond qui gardait la tête obstinément baissée.

D'un geste tendre, il lui souleva le menton, le forçant à le regarder. Ses yeux dansaient entre les yeux et les lèvres de Tom. Il mourait d'envie de reposer ses lèvres dessus, mais la peur de ce qui pouvait arriver le frappa de plein fouet. Il se mordilla les lèvres de déception. Sa main vint doucement caresser le visage de Tom, retraçant les traits de sa mâchoire, s'attardant un instant sur le contour de sa bouche. Sa main tremblait sur la peau de Tom, qui le regardait en rougissant de plus en plus. A regret il s'éloigna, invitant le Blond à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »**, lui demanda Bill d'une voix douce.

Le Blond lui fit signe que oui, et l'androgyne partit chercher une bouteille de Coca et deux verres dans la cuisine. Il s'installa à côté de Tom et les servit. Ils avalèrent leur verre sans mot dire, et le reposèrent en même temps sur la petite table basse qui leur faisait face. Gênés par le silence qui s'était installé, que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait comment rompre.

Soudain, Tom fit entendre un petit rire gêné.

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda le brun, surpris

**« J'avais préparé tout un beau discours … et je me suis jeté sur toi … »**

**« Oui »,** répondit Bill, la bouche étiré en un sourire moqueur.

**« Désolé »,** chuchota Tom, les yeux rivés sur ses tennis blanches.

**« Tu n'as pas à l'être, **lui dit Bill d'une voix attendrie. **Mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques … »**

**« Je te l'ai dit**, soupira le blond, j**e voulais de tes nouvelles »**

**« Non pas ça,** le coupa l'androgyne en posant l'une de ses mains sur le genou de Tom qui rougit immédiatement, **expliques moi … le baiser … pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que j'avais envie,** souffla Tom d'une voix tout juste audible. **Mais toi tu voulais peut-être pas**, reprit précipitamment le blond affolé. **Je suis désolé … je ne le ferais plus ... »**

**« Oh … Et ça fait longtemps que tu en avais envie ? » **Insista le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Depuis … depuis le premier jour je pense, quand je t'ai rentré dedans ...**, » répondit honnêtement Tom, qui réalisa seulement maintenant qu'il disait vrai. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser les lèvres pulpeuses du brun depuis leur première rencontre. Et était tombé surement amoureux ce même jour, mais ça il ne lui dirait surement pas.

**« Ah … »** souffla Bill, ses yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui.

Le brun sentit que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, et battit des cils pour les chasser. Il avait tellement rêvé qu'un jour Tom lui dirait ça, et pourtant à cet instant, son coeur saignait car il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer.

Des yeux, il suivit les traits du visage de son ami, une lueur de tristesse voilant son doux regard.

Il sourit de voir que Tom gardait la tête baissée et qu'il rougissait toujours. Il le trouvait si mignon, si désirable.

Se giflant mentalement il détourna les yeux et soupira.

**« Tu dormiras dans mon ancienne chambre et demain j'appelle les deux zigs pour qu'ils viennent te chercher »**

**« Mais …. »**

**« Il n'y a pas de mais Tom,** le coupa Bill en serrant les poings. **Tu repars demain c'est tout. »**

Le blond palissait à vue d'oeil. Il avait eut besoin de tout son courage pour oser embrasser Bill, et celui-ci le repoussait. Il avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge serrée à cause des sanglots qu'il retenait désespérément dans sa gorge. Alors c'était comme ça ? Le brun ne voulait pas d'une quelconque relation avec lui.

La mort dans l'âme, il suivit le brun jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occuperait pour la nuit. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il se stoppa et attrapa timidement le bout des doigts du brun qui le regarda surpris.

**« Je .. **commença Tom d'une voix faible,** je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir... mais je croyais .. enfin je pensais que tu … non, je … , désolé Bill »**, termina le blond d'une voix mourante.

**« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Tom**, lui répondit le brun en cherchant son regard. **Hey, regardes moi** ! »

Doucement le blond leva les yeux, et plongea dans ceux de l'androgyne.

**« C'est pas ta faute d'accord ?** Continua le brun d'une voix douce. **Tu n'y es pour rien. »**

**« Mais ... »**

**« Chuttt …**Le brun posa un doigt sur la bouche de Tom pour le faire taire. Il secoua doucement la tête, et murmura encore, **C'est pas ta faute, c'est moi ... »**

**« Expliques moi …. »,** chuchota le blond, complètement perdu.

**« Je peux pas ... »**

**« Quoi ? Tu peux pas quoi ? M'expliquer ce qui va pas ? Sortir avec moi ? Quoi Bill ? » **

Tom s'énervait rapidement devant le mutisme du brun, qui ne cessait de répéter la même chose

**« Je peux pas »**

**« Merde ! Tu fais chier là ! T'imagines même pas comment ça été dur pour moi de t'embrasser !,** s'emporta le blond, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus forte. **Je suis hétéro à la base moi ! Et toi ****tu débarques dans ma vie, et je .. je sais plus où j'en suis. Alors bien sur je me pose plein de questions, et quand je pense avoir les réponses, toi tu me repousses ! Merde à la fin ! »**

**« Ouais ben je t'ai pas demandé de m'embrasser, ok ! » **Cria le brun, s'énervant à son tour.

**« Oui ! J'ai remarqué, et crois moi, je regrette ! Je le ferais plus, ça c'est sur ! »**

Hors de lui, Tom referma violemment la porte de la chambre, laissant Bill seul dans le couloir.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait pourtant eut l'impression que Bill éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Ses gestes étaient toujours si doux avec lui. Et il l'avait embrassé alors qu'il était blessé. Non il ne comprenait pas ! Et il était très en colère.

En soufflant, il s'affala sur le lit et se mit à fixer le plafond avec insistance. Il repensa à cette soirée ou Bill l'avait presque embrassé, à ce moment où le brun s'était confié, lui expliquant à quel point il aimait regarder la lune le soir, à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il ne dormait pas vraiment, à tous les autres moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers la fenêtre, et fixèrent l'astre de la nuit qui brillait doucement au milieu des étoiles. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

_Putain, il me fait chier lui ! Il me cherche, et quand il me trouve il me rejette ! Quel con ! Merde ! Non il est pas con ! Il est trop bien pour être con ! Je l'aime ! Mais il fait chier quoi ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? J'ai pas l'air d'un idiot ! Putain je l'aime ! Ouais ! Je l'aime ! Je suis trop con ! Bon je vais le voir ou pas ? Je l'aime moi ! Je vais le voir !_

En soupirant, Tom se leva et ressortit dans le couloir qui était maintenant vide. Il parcourut rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Bill, mais ne le trouva pas. Il repartit en sens inverse, fouilla le salon des yeux puis la cuisine, mais ne trouva nulle trace du brun.

_Mais il est où bon sang ! _

Il sortit dans le jardin, espérant le trouver, et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il le vit, assis sous un arbre, la tête reposant au creux de ses bras posés sur ses jambes qu'il avait remonté contre son torse.

Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le faire fuir, le blond s'avança doucement vers sa cible et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il attendit un moment que Bill relève la tête, et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, toussota un peu pour attirer son attention.

Le visage pâle et défait, l'androgyne le regarda mollement et reposa la tête sur ses bras. En hésitant, Tom s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main légère sur son bras.

**« Vas t'en … »**

La voix de bill n'avait été qu'un souffle, mais Tom ne bougea pas. La pression de sa main s'accentua sur la peau douce du brun et il commença à lui parler doucement, essayant au mieux de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa rancoeur.

**« Je partirais pas Bill … Je sais pas pourquoi t'es parti de chez toi, ni pourquoi tu me repousses alors que je suis sur que c'est pas ce que tu veux, mais je partirais pas. Je veux que tu m'expliques. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je pensais que tu … enfin que peut-être... que tu m'aimais bien.... »**

Sa voix mourut lentement dans sa gorge, alors qu'il attendait que Bill lui réponde. Face à son silence, il continua de parler doucement, sa voix se faisait douce et câline. Il avait besoin de comprendre.

**« Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, je sais pas quoi par contre, et je crois que je m'en fous ! Enfin pas vraiment, mais si tu veux rien dire c'est pas grave. Je veux juste que tu me repousses pas comme ça, pas sans me donner au moins une raison. S'il te plait ? » **Ajouta Tom d'une voix suppliante.

De son pouce, Tom caressait le bras de Bill, essayant de lui faire comprendre par ce geste que le brun comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Sans relever la tête, Bill lui répondit alors, d'une voix hachée et basse.

**« je veux pas sortir avec toi, ça te va comme explication ? »** Demanda t-il en essayant désespérément de ne pas regarder Tom qui lui faisait face. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer de baiser dans le cas contraire.

**« Non... »**

**« T'es têtu ! »**

**« Mmm, au moins autant que toi,** répondit le blond, souriant tristement. **Expliques moi bill … »**

Bill releva lentement la tête et leurs se croisèrent fugacement avant que le brun ne les détourne à nouveau. Un dur combat se livrait dans son esprit. Il voulait Tom, oui il le voulait. Il voulait l'embrasser, le respirer, lui faire l'amour. Et il ne le voulait pas à la fois. La peur de perdre le contrôle sur son côté bestial lui tenaillait le ventre.

Il reporta ses yeux sur Tom et le regarda pensivement pendant de longues minutes. Tom ne bronchait pas, attendant désespérément que le brun se décide à se livrer un peu.

Avec un soupir, Bill se mit debout et invita Tom à le suivre dans la maison. Il l'emmena dans le salon et le fit assoir sur le canapé.


	14. Chapter 14

**Il m'aime ? **

Bill se mordillait les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop comment s'expliquer clairement. Tout était si embrouillé dans son esprit, qu'il doutait de se faire comprendre du blond qui le regardait de ses yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour. D'amour ? Il n'en revenait pas que Tom puisse partager les même sentiments que lui.

Ses mains ne cessaient de passer de ses cheveux à son tee-shirt qu'il tordait en tout sens. Il allait le déformer mais il s'en moquait. Seul lui importait la façon dont il allait s'expliquer à Tom.

**« Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire**, commença le brun, le visage grave. **Pas encore... Mais … je ne te repousse pas en fait … enfin si, mais … c'est pas évident. J'ai juste .. j'ai peur de te faire souffrir … »**

**« Tu ne le feras pas … » **le coupa Tom d'une petite voix. Maintenant que le brun semblait être plus calme, sa timidité revenait au galop.

**« Je .. Je sais pas. Et … putain tu me tues Tom ! J'en peux plus de tout ça ! J'aimerais vraiment que toi et moi …** **Putain ! Oui je veux … je te veux mais ... »**

Tom le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Il sentait le souffle de Bill sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le léger contact sur sa bouche. Puis il se recula, ses yeux replongeant dans ceux brillants d'étonnement de Bill. Il sourit timidement et posa son front contre celui de son compagnon.

**« Si tu ne veux plus, je t'embrasserais plus, promis ..** murmura le blond, les joues toutes empourprées. **Et si tu ne veux pas tout me dire, c'est pas grave, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt. »**

Bill ferma les paupières et soupira doucement, son souffle chaud balayant le visage du Blond qui l'observait à travers ses cils baissés. Il sentait ses résolutions faiblir alors que Tom attendait une réaction en rougissant. Le ventre noué, il laissa les pensées tourner en tous sens dans son esprit. Toujours les mêmes. Tom et son sourire timide. La peur de lui faire mal. Tom et son piercing qui le rendait si sexy. La crainte de perdre le contrôle lors de ses transformations. Tom et sa peau si douce. Sa lycanthropie. Tom et ses lèvres si chaudes. La pleine lune. Tom. Les baisers de Tom. Tom. Tom qu'il aimait d'un amour absolu et irraisonné. Tom.

Doucement, Bill ouvrit les yeux et les laissa détailler avec tendresse le doux visage qui lui faisait face. Tremblant il posa une main sur sa joue et caressa la commissure de ses lèvres avec son pouce. Lèvres qu'il voulait goutter encore et encore. Il déglutit péniblement, alors qu'il prenait sa décision. En murmurant il demanda au Blond de le regarder. Tom releva timidement les yeux, les plongea dans les siens, et tous deux se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre.

**« … ça serait dommage … »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Que tu ne le fasses plus ... m'embrasser … »** chuchota le brun en souriant devant l'air perplexe qu'affichait Tom.

Tom se sentit rougir sous le regard malicieux du brun. Bill le perturbait à passer d'un extrême à l'autre mais c'est peut-être ce qui lui plaisait le plus en lui, ce côté imprévisible et pourtant sûr de lui.

**« Quand vas tu arrêter de rougir ? » **Se moqua gentiment Bill

**« Quand tu arrêteras de me regarder comme ça »,** souffla le Blond embarrassé

**« Comment ? »**

**« Comme ça, là …** marmonna Tom en croisant les mains sur son ventre. **comme si tu voulais … » **Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, les yeux grands ouverts, les joues encore plus rouges qu'un coquelicot.

**« Comme si je voulais ? »**

_Comme si tu voulais me faire l'amour..._, pensa Tom en détournant les yeux..

**« Non rien »**, éluda le Blond en baissant la tête

**« Hey,** reprit le Brun en se penchant pour capter son regard, **tu peux tout me dire tu sais. »**

_Parce que toi tu me dis tout ?_ Tom se mordilla la lèvre, quelque peu honteux de ses pensées.

D'une légère pression sur le genou, Bill lui fit comprendre qu'il aimerait entendre la fin de sa phrase.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Tom, un sourire en coin ornait sa bouche, alors qu'il attendait que le Blond se décide.

**« Comme si tu voulais tout le temps m'embrasser », **souffla faiblement Tom

**« Et toi tu veux ? »** Souffla doucement Bill en se rapprochant un peu plus de Tom.

Tom hocha timidement la tête, les joues empourprées.

Lentement Bill pencha la tête et s'approcha de la bouche tant convoitée. Les yeux plantés dans ceux du Blond, il attendit que celui-ci le repousse, mais comme aucune réaction ne venait, il combla rapidement l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur leurs pareilles, et souffla de contentement, caressant légèrement la bouche de Tom de la sienne. Les yeux de Tom se fermèrent sous la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait enfin bien, les lèvres de Bill butinant les siennes. Il inclina la tête, ses mains allant reposer à coté des jambes du brun, pour trouver un meilleur équilibre. Le baiser s'intensifia peu à peu, alors que Bill posait une main douce sur la nuque de son compagnon et emprisonnait son menton de l'autre.

Il saisit la lèvre inférieure du Blond entre les siennes et l'aspira doucement, la suçotant pour mieux la savourer.

Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de Tom, faisant trembler de désir le brun qui lécha timidement d'abord, la bouche ainsi offerte, puis avec plus de confiance.

Tout leur être était focalisé sur l'autre, sur les sensations qu'ils ressentaient et faisaient ressentir. Se délectant du contact de leur lèvres, écoutant leur respiration devenue plus rapide.

Le Blond frissonna agréablement lorsque qu'une langue timide vint buter contre ses dents, et ouvrit la bouche par réflexe. La langue de bill s'y engouffra sans attendre, venant doucement câliner son muscle. Les langues tournoyaient ensembles, jouaient, dansaient un lent ballet sensuel, qui les entrainait dans un plaisir toujours plus intense.

Puis doucement, le brun s'écarta de son compagnon, frôlant ses lèvres d'une caresse aérienne avant de se séparer, ses mains venant se poser sagement sur ses cuisses. Il pressa son front contre celui du blond, et embrassa légèrement son nez avant de le frotter avec le sien.

Tom ouvrit lentement les yeux pour venir se noyer dans un tendre océan mordoré. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il rougissait de nouveau sous le regard intense de son ami.

**« Tu rougis encore »**, murmura le brun en souriant

« **C'est ta faute »**, répondit Tom, embarrassé.

« **Mm ? Tu vas rougir à chaque fois que je vais t'embrasser ? »**

**« Possible … »** chuchota le blond en détournant les yeux.

« **Tu permets ? **, souffla Bill, **il faut que je vérifie … »**

De nouveau les lèvres douces du brun, vinrent effleurer celles de Tom, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas, alors que les mains du dreadé venaient effleurer timidement le visage de son ami. Les souffles se firent plus courts alors que leurs langues se cherchaient, avides de se goutter à nouveau. Bill caressait tendrement les bras du blond, se repaissant de sa douceur. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il lui semblait que son coeur allait éclater.

Sans briser un seul instant leur baiser, il poussa légèrement le corps de son compagnon pour l'allonger sur le canapé, et s'allongea au dessus de lui, ses coudes posés de chaque côté de sa tête, ses mains allant jouer avec les longues mèches blondes. Il intensifia leur baiser, sa langue se faisant plus curieuse, léchant chaque recoin de la bouche tentatrice. Il perçut le coeur du blond s'accélérer sous les tendres caresses qu'il lui prodiguait et sourit tout contre sa bouche. Il sentait contre sa cuisse l'excitation de Tom, et cela le stimulait encore plus, si besoin était. Son bassin se colla contre la hanche du Blond qui gémit doucement en sentant son excitation contre lui. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, faisant s'emballer leurs coeurs à l'unisson.

Le baiser se fit plus ardent, la fièvre du désir les emportant loin de tout ce qui n'était pas eux, tirant d'aguichants gémissements du dreadé qui cherchait à se coller encore plus près du corps du brun, qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.. A contre coeur, Bill rompit leur baiser, posant doucement sa tête dans le cou du blond.

« **On va arrêter là »**, murmura le brun contre la peau de Tom qui frissonna sous la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur son cou.

« **Mais .. »**

**« Tu n'as pas l'habitude des relations entre hommes, je me trompe ? »**

**« Je … Oui, mais … »**

**« Chut ….** lui intima bill , **je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir m'arrêter si tu continues de m'embrasser comme tu le fais,** continua le brun d'une voix rauque. **Et je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment prêt pour … alors c'est mieux d'arrêter maintenant mon coeur. »**

Tom rougit à l'entente de ce surnom et de ce qu'impliquait les paroles de son compagnon.

Bill releva alors la tête vers lui et rigola doucement.

« **Apparemment, tu vas vraiment rougir à chaque fois »**, se moqua t-il

Le blond laissa échapper un rire gêné et resserra son étreinte sur le dos de Bill.

« **J'arrêterais de rougir »**, murmura t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu plus assurée qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le brun haussa un sourcil moqueur, et l'aida à se relever.

« **Viens … le canapé c'est sympa … mais un peu petit soit dit en passant**. Reprit l'androgyne en souriant. **Rien ne vaut un bon lit ! »**

Tom rougit encore plus en suivant Bill jusqu'à sa chambre.

« **Tu dors ici « **, reprit le brun en le poussant vers son ancienne chambre.

« **Mais … »**

**« On parlera demain ok ? J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. »**

Tom hocha doucement la tête et poussa la porte de la chambre en soupirant.

Il s'arrêta net quand une main manucurée se posa sur son bras et le fit se retourner. Il vit les lèvres de Bill s'avancer vers les siennes et ferma les yeux, alors que Bill l'embrassait tendrement.

« **Bonne nuit Tom »**, murmura celui-ci

« **Bonne nuit. »**

Un sourire niais collé aux lèvres, Tom se coucha et rejoignit bien vite le pays des rêves, épuisé par cette journée riche en émotions. Il n'avait pas parlé au brun de ses idées loufoques au sujet du loup et de lui, mais peu importait, ils auraient le temps d'aborder le sujet plus tard.

De son côté, Bill resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne décolérait pas contre ses amis qui lui avaient joué un tour pendable. C'était promis, il les tuerait dès qu'il les verrait. Il leur en voulait de lui imposer Tom, alors qu'il leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait l'oublier. Mais en même temps il devait bien s'avouer que sa « mission » avait échoué. Il ne parvenait à le rayer de son esprit. Toutes ces heures passées loin de lui n'avaient servit à rien, il était toujours autant dingue de lui.

Et puis il était quand même heureux que le blond soit chez lui ce soir, surtout qu'il semblait partager ses sentiments.

Il sourit bêtement au souvenir de ses lèvres si chaudes sur les siennes. Il l'aimait, c'était indiscutable. Ce qui l'était plus par contre, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher maintenant. Mais comment concilier Tom avec sa lycanthropie ?

Il soupira longuement, se torturant l'esprit pour trouver une solution acceptable à son dilemme.

_Putain, Gus a intérêt à me surveiller et à le protéger ! _Grogna le brun en prenant enfin une décision qui, il l'espérait, serait la bonne.

Il retournerait vivre chez lui, et ne s'empêcherait plus de voir Tom, il avait trop besoin de lui. Quand à lui avouer ses secrets … il verrait le moment venu. Il s'était suffisamment torturé l'esprit pour les cinquante prochaines années à venir. Il méritait bien un peu de bonheur lui aussi, même pour un court instant..


	15. Chapter 15

**J'agis comme une vierge**

Le lendemain Bill ramena Tom chez lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de temps pour déménager et qu'il préférait être seul pour le faire. Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est qu'il devait emporter toutes les chaines de sa cage, pour les ramener avec lui et qu'il ne voulait pas le Blond les voit... Avec Gustav et Andrèas, ils feraient en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'échapper , et il pourrait alors vivre sa relation pleinement.

Sur un dernier baiser, le brun laissa Tom devant chez lui et retourna à sa maison de campagne, pour faire ses préparatifs de déménagement.

Tom regardait la voiture disparaître au bout de la rue, songeur. Sa langue titillait son piercing sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il rougit violemment au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait osé embrasser Bill, et pire celui-ci avait répondu à ce baiser. Les yeux rêveurs, et un sourire béat sur les lèvres, il se décida à rentrer dans la maison.

Bien sur son air d'amoureux transi n'échappa pas à sa mère qui le taquina toute la soirée pour connaître le nom de la personne qui rendait son fils si heureux. Mais Tom garda le secret. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter, après tout, Bill ne lui avait pas dit qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il ne lui avait pas dit non plus qu'il l'aimait. Et finalement, il ne savait pas si ces baisers échangés voulaient dire qu'ils étaient ensemble ou pas. En soupirant, il monta préparer ses cours pour le lendemain.

Il se posait trop de question comme toujours, il verrait bien comment Bill agirait quand ils seraient en cours.

Bill ne rentra pas tout de suite, préférant aller voir ses amis d'abord. Et puis comme ça, ils l'aideraient à redéménager, après tout ils lui devaient bien ça. Il ne leur en voulait plus, mais désirait leur faire comprendre que leur petit jeu l'avait quand même énervé, aussi c'est en prenant un visage renfrogné qu'il alla sonner chez Gustav . Il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses deux amis sur le palier, semblant l'attendre..

« **heu … salut Bill ... »**, murmurèrent les garçons, penauds.

L'androgyne les toisait de haut, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Il pinçait les lèvres et son pied battait nerveusement le sol. Il entra sans un mot, et attendit, adossé au mur du salon que ses amis daignent lui expliquer leur comportement. Comportement qu'il ne regrettait pas vraiment, mais il avait envie de les faire mariner un peu dans leur jus.

Gustav gardait les yeux obstinément baissés et c'est Andrèas qui osa faire le premier pas en mettant bien évidemment les pieds dans le plat, au grand dam du petit blond.

**« Alors ? C'était bien les retrouvailles ? »**

**« Andy … »** chuchota Gustav en donnant un coup de coude dans le flanc de son ami.

**« Bah quoi ? **Marmonna Andrèas, **on va pas éviter le sujet non plus ! »**

**« Mais si on pouvait éviter de l'aborderdirect, ça serait pas plus mal. »**

Bill avait du mal a cacher son sourire amusé. Il n'en voulait plus à ses amis, au contraire. Et les voir se chamailler lui fit prendre encore plus conscience qu'ils lui avaient manqué terriblement. Voyant que les deux comparses le fixaient étonnés, il tenta de reprendre un visage impassible.

**« Je devrais vous tuer … »** grogna le brun

**« Mais … ? » **demanda le blond platine plein d'espoir. Peut-être qu'ils survivraient finalement.

**« Mais … Je vous adore ! »** Hurla le brun laissant enfin éclater sa joie.

Il sauta sur le canapé pour atterrir sur les jambes des ses amis qui grimacèrent sous le poids pourtant léger de son corps.

Bill éclata de rire et les embrassa chacun sur la joue, et leur ébouriffa les cheveux, leur tirant un vague grognement de mécontentement.

**« Donc on peut en déduire que ça c'est bien passé »,** ajouta Andrèas en faisant un clin d'oeil à Gustav qui leva les yeux aux ciel en soufflant.

**« Oui »,** répondit Bill en souriant de toutes ses dents.

**« Bah voilà, on est les meilleurs Gusti ! Je te l'avais dit que tout irait bien ! »**

**« Ah tu m'avais dit ça toi ? » **Demanda l'interressé en haussant les sourcils.

**« Oui bon … d'accord , j'avais pas dit ça, mais c'est pas l'important ! Alors tu nous raconte ? »,** continua le décoloré en se tournant vers Bill.

**« Non ! »**

**« Mais .. »**

**« Je ne dirais rien ! C'est ma petite vengeance mon grand »,** se moqua le brun en lui tirant la langue.

Bill se releva sous le regard interloqué de ses amis. Non il ne dirait rien, il tairait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pas pour se venger, juste pour garder encore un peu de son bonheur rien que pour lui.

Au regard entendu de Gustav, il sut que celui ci avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé et sentit ses joues rosir. Peut-être que la manie de rougir de Tom déteignait sur lui.

Il se mit à rire tout seul à cette pensée. Sa joie d'être aimé par l'homme qu'il trouvait le plus merveilleux de la terre était plus forte que tout, et peu lui importait les regards de ses amis qui semblaient dire qu'il était devenu fou. Le fou rire le gagna alors qu'Andrèas lui posait une main sur le front, pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de fièvre. Il se tenait les côtes tant il riait et se calma seulement quand il vit le regard triste de Gustav posé sur lui.

Bill s'assit devant lui et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, l'interrogeant du regard.

**« Pourquoi je ne te sens pas aussi heureux que tu le montres »,** demanda le petit blond d'une voix basse.

**« Mais je … »**

**« Pourquoi tu fais comme si tout allait bien, alors que je vois bien que c'est faux,** continua Gustav en s'énervant. **Je suis ton ami non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne joues pas franc-jeu ? On est ****amis depuis tellement longtemps, et là tu... Tu agis comme si rien n'avait d'importance ! Mais tes yeux, eux, ne mentent pas ! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas si heureux que ça ! Alors dis moi ce qu'il y a merde ! »**

Bill baissa les yeux, gêné. Son ami avait toujours sut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé qu'il ne remarquerait rien.

**« T'as raison …** commença le brun d'une voix lasse. **C'est pas l'extase en fait … Je … Gus, je suis pas tranquille. J'ai peur … … peur de lui faire mal mais ça tu le sais déjà »**

Le blond hocha la tête. Oui il le savait, et il savait que c'était normal que le brun soit terrifié, il l'était lui aussi, mais ils se devaient de dépasser cette peur, pour le bonheur de son ami.

**« Mais y'a pas que ça. .. j'ai peur qu'il découvre ce que je suis et qu'il me rejette »**, souffla le brun d'une seule traite.

**« Bill …** murmura Gustav en lui serrant sa main doucement. **S'il part c'est qu'il est con. Et il ne l'est pas,** ajouta t-il précipitamment devant l'air outré de son ami. **Il ne te quitterait, j'en suis sur. J'ai vu les yeux qu'il a, quand il te regarde … c'est les même que les tiens, quand toi, tu le regardes. Et puis rien ne t'obliges à lui dire la vérité sur ça. Pas maintenant. Essaies d'être heureux sans te poser de questions pour une fois. Et je te l'ai dit, on renforcera les sécurités, tu ne pourra plus sortir, je te le promets. »**

Le brun approuva légèrement de la tête. Gustav avait raison, il se posait bien trop de questions. Seul l'avenir lui dirait s'il était dans l'erreur. Et là pour le moment il voulait juste essayer de construire quelque chose de bien avec Tom. En faisant un petit sourire gêné à son ami, il lui serra la main pour le remercier d'être présent pour lui.

**« Pardon Gus … pardon. C'était un rire nerveux … je suis désolé .. »**

**« Ça va. Mais maintenant , je ne veux voir que des vrais sourires sur cette petite bouille d'amour »,** ricana le petit blond en lui pinçant les joues.

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Bill essayait de se venger en lui pinçant les hanches. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré. Cette relation lui faisait peur, l'amour absolu qu'il ressentait pour le jeune Blond le terrifiait, mais savoir que ses amis le soutiendrait toujours lui redonna confiance. Il aimait Tom, ses amis le soutenaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le lendemain, Tom arriva devant les grilles de l'établissement un peu plus tôt que coutume. Il était terriblement stressé. Bill l'avait appelé la veille pour lui dire qu'il serait en cours, et depuis il était en pleine panique.

Devait-il oui ou non embrasser son brun devant tout le monde ? Allaient-ils se dévoiler en tant que couple ? Et surtout est ce que Bill voulait vraiment de lui comme petit ami ? Certes ils s'étaient embrassés, mais est ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Jamais Tom n'avait autant regretté son manque d'expérience que ce jour là. Au moins il aurait su comment agir ! Mais là … il ne savait tout simplement pas comment faire, et ça le stressait plus que de mesure.

Le jeune dreadé se tortillait les mains dans son pull, angoissé, regardant avec attention ses tennis blanches. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il cilla alors qu'une main passait devant ses yeux et releva la tête pour découvrir le visage de l'opportun qui le sortait de ses pensées.

**« Oh … salut Georg ! »**

**« Salut beau blond, comment tu vas ? »,** lui demanda Georg en le prenant affectueusement par le cou.

**« Je te tue d'abord et je pose les questions après ? Ou je fais l'inverse »**, demanda une voix que Tom ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tom se retourna, les yeux grands ouvert vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux mordorés de Bill et ses joues virèrent immédiatement au rouge.

_Il veut me tuer ?_, se demanda le blond, paniqué, cherchant en quoi il pouvait avoir vexé le brun.

**« Tom**, soupira Bill en souriant,** je blaguais, je ne vais tuer personne , promis ... »**

Tom se mordilla les lèvres, gêné. Ses yeux voguait d'un coin à l'autre de la cour, sans jamais se poser sur le brun, qui le regardait, attendri.

**« Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? »** Demanda Bill d'une voix douce, alors que Georg se faisait embarquer plus loin par un Gustav souriant.

Le Blond rougit encore plus, et tenta un regard discret vers l'androgyne. Il se posait milles questions. Et la plus récurrente était : devait-il embrasser le brun sur la bouche ou pas ?

Le brun résolut son problème en venant poser délicatement ses lèvres près de sa bouche, pour l'embrasser chastement. Alors que Bill se reculait, le Blond le saisit par le cou et le serra fortement contre son coeur. Il se colla au corps du brun, semblant vouloir se couler en lui, et resta un long moment à savourer le contact de son corps contre le sien. Se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'il faisait, et à la vue de tout le monde en plus, Tom se recula précipitamment. Ses yeux vinrent une nouvelle fois détailler ses tennis, alors que ses joues le brûlaient tant elles étaient cramoisies.

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre, et il releva timidement les yeux vers l'androgyne, qui lui souriait tendrement.

**« Tu rougis encore »**, murmura Bill en venant se coller contre lui, lui saisissant la main pour entrelacer leur doigts.

Tom grogna un peu et haussa les épaules. Il n'y pouvait rien si le Brun le faisait rougir à chaque fois tout de même !

Bill tira doucement sur sa main pour le faire avancer, et l'attira vers Gustav et Georg qui les attendaient près de leur salle de cours.

**« Salut Tom !** Dit le petit blond en souriant largement. **Heureux de te voir ! »**

Tom lui rendit son salut, encore un peu gêné de s'être affiché comme ça devant la quasi totalité des étudiants. Il se disait que peut-être Bill ne voulait pas se montrer avec lui. Qu'il l'avait mis dans l'embarras qui sait . Et puis le brun lui même ne l'avait pas embrassé ouvertement, alors … il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Et sentir le regard inquisiteur du Brun et de ses amis sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se tranquilliser.

**« Tu te poses trop de questions … » **chuchota Bill en lui caressant la main de son pouce.

C'était vrai, il se posait vraiment trop de questions, mais était-ce sa faute si il ne savait pas comment agir ? Il avait guère d'expérience en matière de relations amoureuses, et Bill était le premier homme avec qui il sortait … C'était une situation tellement nouvelle pour lui.

La journée de cours passa relativement vite. Tom était toujours gêné de sentir le regard de Bill le caresser amoureusement, mais laissait volontiers le brun le rassurer par de légers baisers sur la joue, la tempe, ou des caresses furtives. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le brusquer, et de le laisser aller à son rythme.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, le Blond s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois osé embrasser l'androgyne sur les lèvres.

_Pffff, une vraie vierge effarouchée ! Je suis trop nul ! Pathétique ! Ouais je suis pathétique ! Faut que je me lance ! Après tout il va pas me mordre, si ? Et puis on s'est déjà roulé une pelle chez lui l'autre soir ! Alors de quoi j'ai peur ? Comment être coincé du cul en 10 leçon … demandez moi, je serais un super prof !_

De son côté , Bill était un peu déçu que Tom ne lui ait autorisé que de chastes baisers, mais il savait que ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui de découvrir sa soudaine attirance pour un homme, et de réussir à le montrer devant les autres. Lui n'avait jamais eut ce problème, ayant compris très tôt que les deux sexes l'attiraient. Et tout le monde dans son entourage connaissait sa bisexualité, et n'en faisait plus cas. Il attendrait que son blond soit prêt, et se contenterait de ce qu'il voudrait bien lui offrir en attendant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Il peut être si tendre **

En marmonnant des mots inintelligibles, Tom se réveillait doucement. Son réveil l'avait stoppé dans un rêve des plus plaisants, et il le maudit d'avoir sonné au mauvais moment.

Les joues rouges d'embarras, suite à ce rêve plutôt audacieux, il se prépara rapidement pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

Tout en marchant vers l'université, Tom se motivait pour être plus entreprenant avec Bill, et surtout moins timide. Il se mordillait les lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées et se stoppa à l'entente d'un petit rire dans son dos. Il se retourna étonné et croisa le regard amusé de Bill.

**« Bah dis donc, tu regardes jamais où tu vas toi, quand tu marches ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**, marmonna le Blond en baissant la tête

Bill la lui releva de son index et lui fit signe de regarder autour de lui. Le Blond laissa errer son regard et découvrit étonné qu'il avait dépassé les grilles de l'établissement. Confus, il sentit ses joues rougir et se gifla mentalement.

_Arrêtes d'être timide bordel ! _S'admonesta Tom

**« Ah … heu .. oui je … je pensais un peu trop je crois »**, bafouilla le Blond qui pesta encore une fois dans sa tête contre sa timidité.

Le rire du Brun s'envola dans les airs et Tom sourit alors. Il se sentait un peu bête.

Bill se rapprocha lentement de lui, et calmant son rire, il lui chuchota un petit bonjour de sa voix chaude.

Se rappelant sa résolution Tom vint doucement coller ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, et les caressa doucement des siennes. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Bill sur son visage et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Timidement il ouvrit sa bouche, laissant sa langue venir frôler les lèvres du Brun qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Le dreadé plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et entreprit de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Immédiatement Bill lia sa langue avec la sienne, entamant un doux ballet sensuel. Leurs muscles s'enroulaient l'un autour de l'autre, se caressant langoureusement, se goutant toujours plus.

Puis Tom rompit doucement le baiser et appuya son front contre celui du Brun qui lui souriait tendrement.

**« Bonjour Bill »** , murmura le Blond, les joues empourprés.

**« Tu rougis encore … »** se moqua tendrement Bill, frottant délicatement son nez contre le sien.

**« Désolé … », **grogna Tom alors que le rouge de ses joues s'accentuait.

**« Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est mignon »,** chuchota le Brun en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami qui rougissait encore plus si c'était possible.

En se souriant, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours, ne remarquant même pas les regards étonnés, parfois dégoutés de leurs camarades.

Les cours se passèrent lentement, du moins pour Bill qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose, pouvoir serrer son Blond contre lui et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il avait beau se raisonner et se dire d'aller lentement pour ne pas effaroucher Tom, son envie de lui était trop forte. Tellement de mois qu'il ne vivait que par lui, tellement de mois qu'il rêvait de savourer ses lèvres pulpeuses, son corps musclé. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et le laisser aller à son rythme, mais le baiser langoureux de la matinée avait éveillé son appétit, et il en redemandait. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la grande horloge de l'université fit retentir son carillon, signalant la fin des cours. Il se pressa de sortir et se posta contre le mur, attendant que Tom sorte lui aussi.

Ses yeux brillèrent quand ils croisèrent enfin ceux du Blond, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

Tom le regarda étonné qu'il l'ait attendu et lui sourit timidement.

**« Viens par là »**, lui dit le Brun en lui tendant une main que s'empressa de saisir son blond.

Tom se retrouva collé au corps élancé de l'androgyne, et laissa ce dernier coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Lentement Bill caressa la bouche de son compagnon de son souffle, et laissa une langue taquine venir lécher les lèvres du Blond qui les entrouvrit, laissant leurs muscles s'enrouler ensembles.

Le baiser était doux et sensuel, aucun des deux ne voulait brusquer l'autre, et la danse qu'ils menaient se faisait plus amoureuse de secondes en secondes.

Les joues rosies, Tom se recula légèrement et plongea dans l'océan mordoré de son compagnon. La lumière faisait danser des flammes étincelantes dans les yeux du Brun, faisant changer leur couleur flamboyante.

Un souvenir fit irruption dans l'esprit de Tom, le ramenant au moment de sa rencontre avec le loup, et il le chassa rapidement en recollant sa bouche contre celle de son petit ami. Ses mains étaient sagement posées sur les haches du Brun, n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre, alors qu'il sentait sur son pull le passage de celles de Bill, qui lui caressait le dos inlassablement. Leur tendre étreinte se rompit en douceur, et Bill posa son front contre celui de Tom. Leur yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils laissaient leurs souffles se mêler, leurs nez se frottant doucement l'un à l'autre, exprimant ainsi toute leur douceur.

**« Hey les amoureux ! Faudrait y aller non ? »** Demanda Gustav, rompant ainsi ce moment de partage.

En riant, Bill entraina son Blond à sa suite. Ils n'avaient plus cours de la journée et la plupart des étudiants se préparaient à profiter de leur après-midi de libre.

Bill enroula son bras autour de la hanche de Tom, le collant ainsi étroitement contre lui.

**« Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? »**, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du Blond.

**« Heu … rien ..., je comptais réviser. »**

**« Et si tu venais plutôt avec nous ? Gus va répéter avec son groupe »**

**« Répéter ? **Interrogea Tom, **avec un groupe ? »**

**« Ouais mon gars !** Répondit fièrement Gustav en bombant le torse, **tu as devant toi le batteur du futur groupe de rock le plus renommé de toute l'Allemagne. »**

**« On lui dira … » **se moqua le Brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bill tourna ses yeux vers le dreadé et l'implora silencieusement de l'accompagner. D'un signe de la tête, Tom acquiesça. Il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de réviser. Aller voir un groupe répéter devait être sympa. Même s'il n'aimait pas le rock, ça lui permettrait de passer un peu plus de temps avec son Brun.

Avec un grand sourire de joie, Bill lui fit accélérer le pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant un garage ouvert, d'où s'échappait des sons de guitare électrique. Tom grimaça légèrement, lui qui n'aimait pas le rock allait être servit.

Il aperçut Andrèas au fond de la pièce et le salua timidement. Bill lui présenta les autres membres du groupe, et le désigna comme son petit ami. A ces mots, les joues de Tom virèrent au rouge cramoisi et il trouva subitement très intéressant de détailler ses tennis blanches.

**« Tu rougis **… » le taquina le Brun d'une voix douce.

Tom sourit légèrement, et se laissa guider vers un vieux canapé qui faisait face aux joueurs.

Bill s'installa confortablement et attira le Blond sur ses genoux. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y asseoir, et se retrouva collé contre le torse de son ami, la taille enlacée par deux mains chaudes. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il s'installa plus confortablement, sa tête reposant dans le cou de Bill.

Les pouces du Brun traçaient des ronds sur son tee-shirt, et il sentit son ventre être parcouru par de petits frissons sous les douces caresses. Timidement, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son ami, et lui déposa quelques baisers légers. Il sourit dans ses baisers, en entendant le Brun soupirer d'aise. Puis il se décala un peu pour regarder le groupe qui s'escrimait sur les instruments.

Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'une langue vint titiller le lobe de son oreille, et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous la douce torture, loupant ainsi le regard attendri que leur jetait Andrèas.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de Bill sur sa joue, et les mains de celui-ci se frayer un passage sous son tee-shirt, venant caresser affectueusement son ventre. Ses abdos se contractaient sous la douce caresse. Il glissa ses propres mains sous son tee-shirt pour venir enlacer ses doigts à ceux du Brun qui continua ses lents effleurements.

Il était tellement bien dans les bras de Bill, qu'il sentit le sommeil le gagner, et se laissa doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il émergea de ses rêves, alors que Bill lui murmurait tendrement de se réveiller. Avec un sourire penaud, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les musiciens qui le fixaient, amusés.

**« J'aurais jamais pensé que notre musique faisait office de berceuse »**, bougonna Gustav en souriant pour adoucir ses propos.

**« Je … Désolé,** répondit Tom d'une petite voix, **je voulais pas vous vexer … »**

**« Y'a pas de mal,** répondit Gustav en riant. **Au moins ça prouve que nos sons ne sont pas trop discordants, sinon tu te serais enfui ! »**

Tous rigolaient, et Tom n'en rougit que plus. Il était terriblement gêné. Il sentit les mains de Bill exercer une douce pressions sur les siennes, pour le rassurer, et lui sourit en retour.

**« Je te ramène ? »**, demanda le Brun en lui volant un baiser.

Tom approuva d'un sourire, et salua la bande en s'excusant encore une fois.

Ils marchaient en silence, leurs mains enlacées. Tom n'osait parlé, toujours confus de s'être endormi.

Il se crispa légèrement quand ils approchèrent du parc où il avait fait tant de mauvaises rencontres, et Bill l'interrogea du regard, sentant son malaise.

**« J'aime pas trop ce parc »,** chuchota Tom, comme s'il avait peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

**« Pourquoi ?** Demanda Bill ? **A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ulrich ? »**

**« Oui … Non … »**

Bill sourit en coin, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

**« C'est pas que Ulrich... j'y ai croisé deux fois un gros animal bizarre … Il … Il voulait me mordre à chaque fois … »**

**« Il est peut-être tombé amoureux de toi**, répondit Bill, en resserrant l'étreinte de sa main sur celle du Blond. **Il voulait te faire des bisous en fait … »**

**« Pffff, te moques pas,** marmonna Tom. **Il voulait me bouffer j'en suis sur. »**

Bill sourit tristement. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait que l'animal était amoureux de Tom. Il l'était. Et même éperdument. Il priait à chaque instant pour que cet amour soit sans conséquences néfastes pour le Blond. Il s'en voudrait tellement s'il le mordait et le transformait par la même occasion, ou pire s'il le tuait dans un excès incontrôlé.

Inconsciemment ses pas ralentirent et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté en sentant les yeux remplis de questions de Tom posés sur lui. Il attira le Blond dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre sa poitrine, son nez allant se nicher dans son cou dont il huma l'odeur sucrée, essayant de se rassurer après toutes ces pensées négatives.

**« Heu … Bill ? »**

Tom s'inquiétait du soudain comportement de son compagnon.

**« Laisses moi faire un calin »**, grogna gentiment le Brun dans ses bras.

En souriant, Tom colla encore plus le corps de son ami contre le sien. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, savourant la chaleur de l'autre, faisant passer toute la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils reprirent finalement leur marche, toujours en silence, et arrivèrent devant chez Tom qui ne savait pas s'il avait envie de faire rentrer le Brun chez lui ou pas. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas prolonger leur moments câlins, mais il avait un peu peur que Bill n'en profite pour lui demander d'aller plus loin. Et il sentait qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt pour ça.

Il se tourna vers son ami, alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de sa porte, et baissa la tête, gêné par ce qu'il allait dire.

**« Tu … Tu veux rentrer ? »**

Bill lui sourit tendrement, sa main venant doucement caresser sa joue, et secoua la tête négativement.

**« Tu es sur ? »** Redemanda Tom d'une voix peu assurée.

Le Brun se rapprocha lentement de son ami, et vint effleurer son nez avec le sien. Puis délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur leurs pareilles. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du Blond, jouant avec le piercing, et avança sa langue pour lécher sensuellement cette bouche qui lui faisait tant envie.

Immédiatement Tom ouvrit sa bouche, accueillant cette langue si douce en lui. Les deux muscles jouèrent langoureusement ensembles, les laissant le souffle saccadé quand ils se séparèrent. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux qui ne se lâchaient plus.

**« Tu es vraiment sur ? »** Murmura à nouveau Tom, alors que sa bouche repartait à la rencontre de celle du Brun, la butinant tendrement.

**« Sur**, répondit Bill, la voix rauque d'un désir inassouvi. **Tu te poses encore trop de questions … Plus tard peut être … »**

**« Mais … »**

**« Shuuuttttt,** l'intima Bill en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. **Ne me tentes pas … »**

Sur un dernier baiser, Bill tourna les talons, laissant un Tom perplexe sur son palier.

Il rentra finalement chez lui et fut content de voir que sa mère était déjà là, cuisinant un bon petit plat qui fit grogner son ventre d'impatience.

**« 'Lut m'man »,** dit il en l'embrassant tendrement.

**« Bonjour mon grand ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »**

**« Bien, bien. »**

**« Mmm, et qui était ce charmant jeune homme avec toi ? »**

Mince, sa mère avait aperçut Bill ? Il hésita à lui avouer que le Brun était son petit ami. Il ne savait pas encore bien lui même ou il en était avec Bill, alors à quoi bon révéler la vérité à sa mère.

**« Un copain de classe … »**

**« Fais le entrer la prochaine fois, que je fasse sa connaissance »**

**Ok … **

Le pas lourd de fatigue, il monta dans sa chambre, décidé à travailler ses derniers cours, pour lesquels il avait pris un peu de retard.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il cherchait le sommeil, allongé sur son lit. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel étoilé, et n'ayant pas fermé ses volets, il pouvait la contempler à son aise. Les paroles de Bill lui revenaient en mémoire. Bill … Bill qui trouvait un attrait évident dans cet astre. Il adorait être dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Il l'aimait tout simplement et espérait que c'était réciproque.

S'il s'était approché de sa fenêtre, il aurait pu voir l'objet de ses pensées, fixer intensément l'ouverture, une multitude de sentiments se reflétant sur son visage. L'androgyne sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors que toutes ses pensées s'envolaient vers son Blond. Il l'aimait tellement, plus que de raison, c'en était effrayant.

Avec un soupir il s'éloigna de l'objet de ses désirs et se décida à rentrer chez lui.


	17. Chapter 17

**J'aime t'aimer**

Tom se réveilla doucement, au rythme d'une chanson diffusée sur la radio. Il se leva rapidement pour une fois, ne prenant pas le temps de trainasser dans son lit douillet comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Choisissant rapidement les plus jolis vêtements qu'il avait, il partit se doucher et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, prêt à prendre son petit déjeuner.

Sa mère n'était pas là ce matin, et aucune merveilleuse odeur alléchante ne l'accueillit dans la cuisine.

En soupirant, il se prépara rapidement un café, et mangea une simple tartine de confiture de mûres.

.Il toisait d'un oeil morne, la chaise en face de lui et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Sa mère travaillait trop. Elle rentrait de plus en plus tard, passait parfois plusieurs jours sans rentrer à la maison. Oui elle travaillait trop. A moins … A moins qu'elle n'ait un amant et qu'elle lui ait caché … Non ! Il secoua fortement la tête en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Sa mère ne lui tairait jamais une chose aussi importante ! Elle n'avait pas secret pour lui. Ils n'en avaient pas l'un pour l'autre.

Du moins lui en avait un. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de Bill, et ne se sentait pas encore prêt à en parler.

Oh, il savait bien que sa mère n'était pas homophobe, elle le lui avait dit. Mais dire et vivre sont des choses tellement différentes... Non, il lui en parlerai plus tard, quand lui même serait plus à l'aise dans cette relation d'un genre nouveau pour lui.

Regardant la vielle pendule accrochée au mur, il sursauta. A force de plonger dans ses pensées, il allait être en retard.

Rapidement, il se jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir qui ornait le hall de l'entrée, puis satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il sortit de la maison et y entra de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard.

Son regard balaya le hall et aperçut son sac de cours.

Il se moqua de sa négligence et ressortit dans la rue, définitivement prêt cette fois-ci.

Il se hâtait sur le chemin, pressé de revoir son bel androgyne. Il espérait que cette journée soit parfaite. Non en fait , il savait qu'elle serait parfaite. Il allait passer tout son temps avec Bill, et après les cours ils ne se quitteraient pas. Ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensembles, lui, Bill, Gustav et Georg. Ces derniers voulant absolument mieux connaître le petit-ami de leur ami respectif.

Tom sourit largement en apercevant Bill adossé au mur qui longeait l'université et allongea le pas. Son sourire se fit plus lumineux encore, lorsqu'il vit son Brun lui sourire aussi et s'avancer vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**« Hey, bonjour toi »**, murmura Bill tout contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant.

Leurs bouches jouèrent un moment ensemble puis s'entrouvrirent, laissant leurs langues jouer l'une avec l'autre, se liant, se cherchant, se caressant tendrement..

Le souffle court, et les joues rouges, Tom se détacha de son compagnon et répondit à son salut en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Les mains enlacés, ils se dirigèrent vers Gustav et Georg qui les attendaient près de leur amphithéâtre.

Tous deux étaient en grande conversation, et riaient allégrement. Tom fronça les sourcils, se demandant depuis quand son meilleur ami était aussi proche de Gustav, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, Georg était très sociable, alors rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se sente aussi à l'aise avec l'ami de Bill.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**« Le dernier pour la route »**, murmura le Brun avec un clin d'oeil.

La cloche sonna et la journée commença pour tous les étudiants avides de connaissances..

Lorsqu'enfin la fin des cours se fit entendre, Tom soupira d'aise. Il était épuisé. Il adorait ses cours, mais avouait que parfois il aurait préféré suivre une filière moins compliqué que celle de la médecine.

**« On va au ''Gàidhlig'' ? »**, Demanda Gustav

**« Bien sûr**, répondit Georg en ouvrant grand les yeux. **Où voudrais tu qu'on aille ? C'est le seul pub … »**

**« Potable de toute la ville ! »**, le coupèrent Gustav, Bill et Tom d'une seule voix en riant.

Georg leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire avec eux.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, toujours en riant, et commandèrent leurs boissons au serveur qui revint peu de temps après avec les verres tant convoités.

Les quatre jeunes gens discutaient gaiement entre eux, abordant tous les sujets qui leur passaient par la tête, apprenant à se connaître. Du moins Gustav, Georg et Bill parlaient , et Tom écoutait moyennement.

Toute son attention était requise par la main de Bill qui reposait tendrement sur sa hanche,

s'immisçant gentiment sous son sweat, et il ne répondait que par monosyllabes aux questions de Georg et Gustav. Il rougit furieusement en gigotant, lorsque cette même main descendit le long de ses reins, cherchant à passer sous baggy, et il lança un regard en coin à Bill qui gloussa, s'amusant énormément de la situation.

Gustav et georg observaient la scène en souriant, touchés par la timidité de Tom. Gustav commençait à comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami était si amoureux du Blond. Être venu dans ce bar en leur compagnie n'était pas anodin pour lui, il voulait mieux connaître celui qui faisait chavirer le coeur de son ami, et s'assurer que ce dernier ne souffrirait pas de cette relation.

Innocemment il demanda à Tom depuis combien de temps il savait qu'il était homo, et rigola doucement en voyant le Blond recracher la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler, manquant s'étouffer, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

Bill lança un regard noir à son ami, et passa sa main dans le dos du Blond pour le calmer.

Tom retint un frisson à ce contact et répondit timidement, qu'il le savait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bill.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement, fier de savoir qu'il était le premier homme à l'avoir attiré, son sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres à mesure des paroles de son petit-ami.

**« Mais tu n'avais vraiment jamais été attiré par un mec avant ? » ** S'étonna Gustav, évitant de justesse le coup de pied que lui lança Bill sous la table, qui voulait le faire taire.

Tom secoua la tête, gêné. Non, Bill était vraiment le premier. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à admettre cette attirance au début, mais qu'il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence, et que maintenant il l'acceptait.

La caresse sur ses reins s'intensifia à la fin de son explication, et il coula un regard timide vers Bill qui le regardait tendrement, les yeux emplis d'étoiles. Il lui rendit son sourire en rougissant doucement, et reporta son attention sur Georg qui annonça qu'il devait partir.

Aussitôt, Gustav leur dit la même chose et tous deux partirent, laissant les deux amoureux en tête à tête.

**« Je te ramène ? »**, chuchota Bill à l'oreille du blond qui acquiesça timidement, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils parcoururent les rues peu fréquentées à cette heure, tendrement enlacés, se câlinant doucement .

La tête de Tom reposait légèrement sur l'épaule du Brun qui l'embrassait de temps en temps sur la tempe, lui tirant des petits sourires béats.

La main taquine de Bill, glissée sous son sweat, le faisait frissonner à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait sur sa hanche, traçant d'inlassables arabesques, et Tom perdait peu à peu conscience de tout ce qui n'était pas cette main si tendre.

Il hoqueta lorsque le Brun remonta ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui tirant un énorme tressaillement et grogna de mécontentement lorsque tout mouvement cessa sur sa peau.

Le rire cristallin de Bill s'éleva et il le regarda surpris.

**« On est arrivé chez toi, mon coeur »**, murmura le Brun tout contre son oreille, son souffle chaud lui balayant la joue.

Tom rougit, se trouvant stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué où il était. Puis rassemblant son courage, il invita Bill à entrer chez lui. Celui-ci le scruta un moment sous ses cils baissés et hocha lentement la tête, un large sourire illuminant son visage pâle.

Bill suivit son Blond dans la maison, déposant sa veste sur le porte-manteau prévu à cet effet. Il reconnu le salon et le canapé sur lequel l'avait soigné Tom et son sourire s'élargit à cette vue. Ses yeux malicieux croisèrent ceux de Tom qui haussa les épaules, gêné par le souvenir du premier baiser- certes plus que chaste – que lui avait donné son petit-ami.

« **Tu veux faire quoi ? Tu as soif ? Faim ?»**, demanda Tom en déposant son sac de cours sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras fermes mais tendres, encercler sa taille. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le torse de Bill, sa tête allant se nicher d'elle même dans le cou du brun qui en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**« Je te veux juste toi, contre moi,** susurra le Brun, ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un baiser dans son cou. Il se mit à en voyant Tom rougir dans ses bras et ne put résister au plaisir de le taquiner.** Je veux t'embrasser à en perdre haleine, et toucher ce corps magnifique que tu caches sous ses vêtements bien trop larges. »**

Tom piqua un fard, et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Bill qui le tenait fermement.

**« Bill …**, commença Tom, ses yeux se fermant alors que la bouche du Brun venait taquiner la peau de son cou, la suçotant et la mordillant doucement. **Bill …**. reprit Tom d'une voix paniquée. **Je … Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça … »**

**« Shhhhutt,** chuchota Bill, continuant ses douces attentions, **je sais. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne voudras pas, fais moi confiance. »**

Tom opina, rassuré, et il se laissa aller dans la douce étreinte de son ami.

Il se laissa entrainer vers le canapé, et suivit le mouvement lorsque Bill s'assit dessus, l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Leur yeux se croisèrent, et Bill approcha doucement son visage, laissant ses lèvres effleurer celle de Tom qui ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche, laissant le libre accès à la langue aventureuse du Brun qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'y engouffrer.

Leurs muscles jouèrent paresseusement ensembles, cherchant à s'apprivoiser avec lenteur, alors que leurs mains s'aventuraient sur le corps de l'autre.

Bill rapprocha le corps de Tom contre le sien, approfondissant leur baiser, le rendant plus langoureux, plus amoureux. Et Tom gémissait sensuellement dans sa bouche, inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez son partenaire.

Les mains légères du brun s'aventurèrent plus loin sous le sweat de Tom qui frémit à leur contact, redessinant les hanches, le dos, les reins, s'aventurant plus bas sur les fesses du Blond qui rougit furieusement, mais qui se força à ne pas repousser ses mains baladeuses qui lui procuraient tellement de sensations.

Sans briser leur baiser, le Brun s'allongea sur le canapé, attirant Tom contre lui. Il commença à onduler lentement son bassin, faisant doucement gémir le Blond, installé entre ses jambes.

Leur excitation se faisait sentir, et leur sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à travers la barrière de leurs vêtements, leur arrachant de tendres soupirs.

Tom se raidit soudain, alors que Bill insérait une main sous son baggy pour la poser sur ses fesses recouvertes de son boxer.

Le brun, sentant l'inquiétude de son compagnon, le rassura d'une pluie de baisers, tout en murmurant une litanie de paroles apaisantes.

**« Laisses moi te faire du bien, Tom, **murmura Bill d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir**. Juste du bien, rien d'autre, je te le promets. »**

Doucement, il accentua ses mouvements de bassin, se frottant plus ardemment contre celui de Tom qui ne put retenir un fort gémissement qui résonna agréablement à ses oreilles. Sa langue fouillait tendrement l'antre du Blond, pendant que sa main appuyait sur ses fesses, obligeant Tom à se cambrer encore plus contre lui.

A bout de souffle, Bill délaissa la bouche de son hôte, et s'empara de son cou pour le mordiller gentiment, son bassin n'arrêtant pas une seule seconde son lancinant mouvement qui commençait à rendre Tom fou.

Ce dernier n'était plus que gémissements, se liquéfiant dans les bras du Brun, sa bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'un air qui lui faisait de plus en plus défaut. Il sentit la délivrance arriver et donna de lui-même un puissant coup de reins qui les envoya tous deux dans les limbes de la jouissance, les laissant haletants mais pleinement satisfaits.

Ils continuèrent longuement à se câliner, s'embrassant avec passion, se découvrant toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que Bill se rappelle qu'il devait passer chez Andrèas ce soir là. Il s'excusa auprès du Blond et l'embrassa chastement avant de le quitter.

Cette nuit là, deux âmes s'endormirent, l'esprit heureux, le corps comblé, et le coeur amoureux.


	18. Chapter 18

**C'est long sans toi**

_Enfin fini_, pensa Tom en rangeant ses polycopiés et ses livres sur le bord de son bureau.

Le jeune homme étira son mètre quatre-vingt en soupirant, faisant craquer délicieusement son dos malmené par tant d'heures passées assis sur sa chaise sans bouger.

Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de son week-end. Il eut une petite moue triste en repensant à Bill qui lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant ces deux jours, car il serait très occupé.

Mais ayant promis à sa mère qu'il resterait exclusivement avec elle, cette absence l'arrangeait finalement assez bien, même s'il savait que Bill allait lui manquer affreusement..

Il se délectait à l'avance de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, ne l'ayant que très peu vu ces dernières semaines.

Ils avaient prévu de passer une journée au centre de parachutisme, Simone ayant décidé que Tom devait connaître sa nouvelle passion.

**« Tom ? Tu es prêt ? »**

Tom sourit en écoutant sa mère s'activer dans le salon. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de le mener avec elle voir ses compagnons de voltige, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler.

Il la rejoignit rapidement, et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur le sommet de son crâne.

**« Pressée de me faire connaître les beaux parachutistes de ton club ? »** la taquina t-il.

Simone lui mit une légère tape sur la tête en lui tirant la langue, et ils se mirent à rire.

**« Que tu es bête mon fils !**, s'esclaffa Simone, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien dans son sac. **Dépêches toi ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »**

Tom se sentit soudain moins pressé d'accompagner sa mère. Et si elle avait décidé que lui aussi devait apprendre à sauter ? Au sourire rassurant qu'elle lui fit, il se détendit et la suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tom découvrait pour la deuxième fois, l'aérodrome de leur petite ville.

Quelques avions très colorés reposaient sur la piste, n'attendant plus que leur pilotes pour enfin s'élever dans les airs. Un tas de personnes naviguaient entre les appareils, marchant d'un pas pressé, et discutant joyeusement.

Quelques uns saluèrent sa mère qui leur répondit chaleureusement.

**« Alors c'est lequel celui que tu voulais absolument me présenter ? »** la questionna Tom, la taquinant toujours.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et le tira par la main pour l'obliger à le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un immense champ, à l'herbe tondue de près, bordé de gradins en bois sur lesquels une foule déjà imposante se prélassait.

**« M'man tu m'expliques ? »** demanda Tom, se demandant bien ce que sa mère avait pu mijoter.

Un doigt sur sa bouche, elle lui intima le silence, et lui chuchota **« je reviens, sois sage »** en souriant comme une petite fille qui s'apprête à faire une énorme bêtise, ou bien à dérober la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat cachée dans le frigo ...

Prenant son mal en patience, Tom s'installa bien confortablement sur son banc, évitant de regarder trop attentivement la foule qui l'entourait, la visière de sa casquette baissée sur ses yeux, le cachant un petit peu face aux regards inquisiteurs.

Sa mère tardait à revenir, et il commençait à s'impatienter, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait trafiquer, quand une annonce au micro se fit entendre.

**« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus à notre 13ème festival de voltige.**

**Les participants sont prêts, et leurs pilotes aussi. Veuillez ne pas pénétrer sur la piste, merci. »**

Regardant de tous les côtés, Tom chercha sa mère et soupira. Elle allait rater la prestation si elle ne revenait pas.

Les avions s'envolèrent, et entamèrent un lent balai au dessus de leurs têtes, un large panache de fumée s'échappant de l'arrière de leur fuselage. Des dessins se formaient dans le ciel, tirant des cris extatiques des spectateurs, cris qui se chargeaient d'effrois lorsque les appareils se frôlaient un peu trop.

**« Premier participant : Alan MULDER. Vainqueur au dernier championnat régional. Applaudissez le ! »**

Une silhouette rendue minuscule par l'altitude sauta de l'avion, entamant une série de pirouettes gracieuses dans les airs avant de finalement ouvrir son parachute qui lui permettrait d'atterrir sans dommage.

Tom applaudit à tout rompre, émerveillé par le spectacle, cherchant toujours sa mère dans la foule, mais ne l'apercevant nulle part.

**« Deuxième participant : Wolfgang MAYER »**

Les parachutistes enchainaient les sauts, offrant l'un des plus beau spectacle que Tom ait pu voir, et il avait mal aux mains à force d'applaudir.

Simone n'était toujours pas revenue, et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

**« Dernier participant, ou devrais-je dire participante : Simone EHRLICH, élève dans notre club depuis quelques mois. Applaudissez la ! »**

Tom manqua défaillir sous l'annonce. Ses yeux se portèrent sur un petit point qui s'éjectait de l'avion et son coeur s'emballa. Il vit sa mère tenter quelques acrobaties mais il était évident qu'elle ne les maitrisait pas totalement, paraissant un peu gauche après la performances de ses compagnons.

Son parachute s'ouvrit enfin ,au grand soulagement de Tom qui serrait fortement le tissu de son baggy entre ses doigts tant il était anxieux, et son coeur reprit un rythme régulier quand sa mère atterrit au milieu du champ, se posant gracieusement sur l'herbe, sa toile s'enroulant lentement derrière elle.

Il plongea dans la foule, et courut rejoindre Simone, prêt à se faire arrêter pour matricide, tant son angoisse avait été grande.

Mais toute envie de reproches s'envola quand il vit le sourire radieux de sa mère, et la fierté et l'amour l'emportèrent dans son coeur.

**« Alors mon poussin ! Tu as aimé ? »** demanda Simone en se jetant dans les bras grands ouverts de son fils qui la serra contre son coeur, s'assurant qu'elle était entière.

**« Putain maman ! C'etait génial ! Tu était géniale ! Mais ne me refait jamais ça sinon je te prive de desserts pendant trois mois. »**

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire à ces mots, et se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre.

**« Désolée mon coeur, mais je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Ça fait des semaines que je travaille là dessus, et je voulais que ce soit parfait. »**

**« Mmm, **grogna Tom en lui ébouriffant les cheveux**, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'abandonnais ces derniers temps … tu es incroyable maman ! »**

Ils rejoignirent les autres participants qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'une buvette, Tom serrant fortement sa mère contre lui, de peur qu'il ne lui reprenne l'idée de sauter d'un avion sous ses yeux.

**« Ah Tu dois être Tom**, s'enquit un homme au physique imposant, lui tendant la main en souriant. Main que prit Tom sans se poser de questions. **Tu sais , tu as une mère épatante. Et elle est surtout très fière de toi, elle ne parle que de toi quand elle est ici. »**

Tom resserra possessivement son bras autour de la taille de sa mère, peu enclin à la partager avec quiconque et jaloux du sourire qu'elle offrait à son interlocuteur.

**« Tom, je te présente Alan. Il a été mon prof particulier ces dernières semaines. »**

L'esprit de Tom fonctionnait à toute allure. _Prof particulier ? Particulier comment ? Pas trop particulier tout de même ? Et il arrête de la bouffer des yeux comme ça lui ! Il lui veut quoi ? Oh ! Maman ! Arretes de le regarder comme ça toi aussi ! Et c'est quoi cette main sur son avant-bras ? _Se demanda Tom, horrifié de voir sa mère être si proche avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les deux adultes continuaient de discuter allégrement, inconscients des pensées agitées de Tom qui regardait Alan d'un oeil noir. Comme à chaque fois qu'un homme s'intéressait de trop près à sa mère, il se montrait d'une jalousie farouche, voulant la protéger envers et contre tous.

Se raisonnant, le jeune homme soupira. Sa mère finirait bien par refaire sa vie, il ferait mieux de s'habituer rapidement à cette idée. Il se désintéressa de la discussion, observant minutieusement chaque geste de sa mère, se demandant si par hasard cet Alan plaisait à sa mère.

Et son coeur se serra quand il comprit que oui. Les regards énamourés de Simone ne trompaient pas. Et apparemment ce sentiment était partagé.

Tom passa la fin de la journée à maudire Alan, pour le remercier silencieusement la seconde suivante de rendre sa mère si heureuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriante, sauf du temps où son père était encore en vie.

Quand ils quittèrent finalement l'aérodrome, Tom ne savait plus s'il devait détester cet homme qui allait immanquablement lui voler sa mère, ou au contraire essayer de s'en faire un ami.

**« Alors tu pense quoi d'Alan ? ».** Simone lui jeta un regard en coin, attendant sa réponse avec anxiété, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec le volant de la voiture. Alan lui plaisait, et ils avaient beaucoup flirtés ensembles ces derniers temps, mais elle voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'en pensait son fils, avant de se lancer dans une relation plus sérieuse.

Tom se mordilla les lèvres, soucieux de ne pas faire de peine à sa mère. **« Sympa ... »**. Ça lui arrachait les tripes de l'avouer, mais il n'avait pas réussi à déceler le moindre défaut chez cet homme, si ce n'est celui de vouloir lui voler sa mère.

Simone sourit légèrement. C'était déjà plus qu'elle n'espérait de la part de son garçon. Si Tom le trouvait sympa, alors c'était qu'en vrai il l'aimait bien. Il aurait du mal à partager sa mère avec un autre homme, mais il était suffisamment adulte pour admettre qu'Alan la rendait heureuse.

**« Sympa ? C'est tout ? »** ajouta Simone pour le titiller.

**« M'man … »** soupira Tom en souriant. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Après tout, elle lui cachait l'existence de cet homme depuis plusieurs semaines, alors il avait bien le droit de la laisser mariner dans son jus quelques temps non ? Il lui en fit la remarque , tordant la bouche en une moue boudeuse, la faisant éclater de rire.

**« Tomi, Toi aussi tu me caches des choses … alors on est quittes ! »**

Tom regarda sa mère, interloqué. **« Qu'est ce que ... »**

**« Oh Tom, tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Depuis quelques temps tu as les yeux qui brillent sans cesse, et un joli sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Tu pense à qui hein ? Serait-ce le charmant jeune homme qui t'a raccompagné l'autre jour ? »**

Tom piqua un fard, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu deviner ? Décidément elle l'étonnerait toujours.

**« J'espère au moins que tu te protèges ! »**, reprit Simone en lui souriant tendrement.

Tom lança un **« m'man »** désespéré et haussa les épaules, les joues brûlantes de honte.

S'entendre parler de ces choses là, le gênait terriblement, encore plus quand c'était sa mère qui abordait le sujet.

Arrivé chez lui, Tom se jeta sur son portable qu'il avait oublié sur son bureau, vérifiant rapidement si Bill lui avait laissé un message, mais le répondeur était vide.

Il souffla de déception et reposa le petit appareil sur son lit, s'allongeant à côté, la tête reposant sur ses mains croisées dans sa nuque.

_Il aurait quand même pu m'appeler … Il m'a manqué aujourd'hui. Et si je l'appelais ? Mouais mais si je le dérange ? Mais j'ai envie d'entendre sa voix …Et puis d'abord je suis son petit ami, alors j'ai le droit de vouloir des nouvelles. Allez je l'appelle._

Il composa le numéro de Bill qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur, même s'il ne l'avait jamais utilisé et attendit que son petit-ami réponde.

**« Allo Tom ? »**, demanda Bill en décrochant.

**« Oui,** murmura Tom doucement. Maintenant qu'il pouvait parler à son Brun, sa timidité revenait au galop, le faisant bafouiller.** Je … Heu … Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais … J'avais pas de nouvelles ... »**

**« Ça va oui. Désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler., et toi ça va ? »**

**« Oui … non … enfin … tu …** Tom déglutit péniblement avant de se lancer. **Tu … tu me manques … J'aurais aimé te voir ce week-end … »** ses joues était rouges cramoisies, et il remerciait le ciel que Bill ne puisse pas le voir à ce moment là, il se serait encore moqué de lui.

**« Tu me manques aussi Tom, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement**, répondit Bill de sa voix douce qui envoutait Tom à chaque fois. **Dis moi … je parie que tu es en train de rougir là … »** reprit Bill d'une voix amusée.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, grogna et lui répondit qu'il avait bien sûr entièrement raison.

Le rire cristallin de Bill résonna dans son oreille, le faisant délicieusement frissonner. **« Tu me manques aussi Tom , plus que tu ne le crois…** murmura le Brun , suave, **on se voit Lundi, d'accord ? »**

Tom acquiesça et ils raccrochèrent. Les yeux dans le vague, Tom repassait dans sa tête la dernière phrase de Bill

_Je lui manque aussi … Haaaaaa, je l'aime ! Putain je l'aime ! _


	19. Chapter 19

**Ne m'en veux pas.**

Le lundi qui suivait la magnifique performance de Simone, Tom décida de partir très tôt, pressé de revoir son beau brun qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

Celui-ci l'attendait devant les grilles de l'université, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Hey, salut mon coeur »** murmura Bill en agrippant les hanches de Tom pour le coller contre lui. Leurs bouches s'unirent pour un langoureux baiser qui les laissa pantelants, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

**« Tu m'as manqué,** chuchota timidement Tom à l'oreille du brun, dont il attrapa le lobe entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter sensuellement. **Tu as fait quoi de beau ce week-end ? »**

Bill prit son temps pour répondre, préférant savourer les douces attentions du dreadé qui le mettaient dans tous ses états. **« Rien de particulier … et pleins de choses à la fois »**

**« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ? »** grogna Tom, frustré que son petit-ami ne s'explique pas d'avantage.

Bill secoua la tête négativement, et se hâta d'emprisonner la bouche de son compagnon, l'empêchant de parler. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Tom, et jugeait préférable d'éviter les questions indiscrètes de son Blond qui se montrait décidément très curieux.. Ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence ne regardait que lui, et les deux autres personnes impliquées.

Ils se câlinèrent jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours. Avec un soupir de frustration, ils se séparèrent et suivirent leurs camarades dans leur salle.

Comme à son habitude, Tom s'assit à côté de Georg, et sortit de quoi prendre des notes. Pourtant, sa feuille restait désespérément vierge, son esprit peinant à suivre le cours qu'il affectionnait en temps ordinaire, tant il était préoccupé. Qu'avait bien pu faire son chéri pendant ces deux jours de liberté ? Il se posait trop de question, comme toujours, et avait besoin d'en connaître les réponses.

Jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs en direction de Bill, et s'assurant rapidement que le prof était occupé, il envoya une boulette de papier sur le bureau du Brun qui releva la tête, surpris.

L'androgyne croisa le regard de Tom et sourit tendrement avant d'ouvrir le papier, amusé de se sentir comme un lycéen quand il envoie des messages secrets à ses amis.

_**Dis moi ce que tu as fait ce week-end ?**_

_**Tom**_

Bill perdit son sourire, et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Avec un soupir le brun écrivit sur le papier, et le renvoya à son expéditeur qui le parcourut rapidement.

_**Rien d'important, du moins pour toi.**_

Tom eut un regard douloureux, rempli de larmes et renvoya le papier d'un geste rageur vers Bill.

_**Ça a le mérite d'être clair. En fait je suis pas important pour toi !**_

Tom posa sa tête sur ses mains, déterminé à montrer à son petit-ami que son attitude le blessait.

Bill sentit son coeur se serrer et pâlit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gustav, assit à côté de lui.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » **chuchota le petit blond, soucieux de ne pas déranger ses camarades. Il avait assisté à l'échange de petits mots entre Bill et Tom et se demandait ce qu'avait pu dire le dreadé pour mettre son ami dans cet état.

Bill haussa les épaules et lui donna la feuille toute chiffonnée que venait de lui renvoyer Tom.

Gustav releva bien vite les yeux, les vrillant dans ceux de son ami, qui semblait perdu.

**«Hey !** Souffla doucement Gustav, **c'est normal qu'il te le demande non ? »**

**« Oui … mais … je peux rien lui dire, et je veux pas lui mentir … Putain ! **Jura Bill d'une voix tremblante**, j'aimerais tellement être différent si tu savais ! »**

**« Bill … ça lui passera … fais lui comprendre que c'est personnel, il ne t'en voudra pas ... »**

**« Mmm,** grogna Bill, les sourcils froncés, **tu as vu comment il me fait la tête là ? »**

**« Quelques câlins et ça sera oublié, te fais pas de souci … », **rigola Gustav qui se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes,

Le brun écrivit un petit mot qu'il envoya rapidement à Tom, attendant anxieusement sa réponse.

_**Tu boudes ?**_

Tom darda ses yeux noirs de colère sur lui et haussa les épaules. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de savoir ce que faisait son ami de ses week-end ?

Le dreadé sursauta en recevant un deuxième mot sur son bureau et le lut rapidement.

_**Tu boudes … T'es trop mignon quand tu boudes mon coeur**_

_**PS : Bien sur que oui tu es important pour moi, même plus encore ! **_

Un fin sourire releva les lèvres du destinataire, alors qu'il lançait un regard en coin à l'androgyne qui le dévorait des yeux.

Puérilement, il lui tira la langue et sourit plus largement. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son brun. Certes, celui-ci lui avait fait de la peine, mais il l'aimait trop pour l'ignorer bien longtemps.

Posant sa main sur sa bouche, il envoya un baiser au Brun qui se sentit soulagé de voir que Tom ne lui en voulait plus, et répondit par un clin d'oeil qui fit rougir le Blond. Bill pouffa silencieusement, et arqua un sourcil malicieux. Tom soupira et détourna la tête en souriant, enfin prêt à prendre des notes sur ce cours qu'il n'avait pas suivit.

A l'heure du repas, tous les quatre se rejoignirent devant le self. Tom, lové dans les bras de son Brun, savourait le contact de son ami contre lui. D'une voix douce mais ferme, il lui chuchota dans l'oreille ; **« Un jour tu me le diras ? ».**

L'androgyne secoua la tête en souriant. **« Tête de mule ! »** Murmura t-il tendrement, embrassant Tom sur la tempe, ses mains se glissant sous son sweat, en quête de la chaleur de sa peau. **« Un ****jour je te le dirais oui. »**

Rassuré, Tom plongea son nez dans le cou de son ami, humant à pleins poumons son odeur qu'il adorait. Un mélange de santal et de citron. Il s'amusa à déposer de doux baisers le long de son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, le mordillant gentiment.

Bill gigota nerveusement dans ses bras, et Tom le questionna du regard.

**« Si tu continues … je ne réponds plus de moi ... »,** sourit Bill, l'embrassant légèrement sur le nez.

Tom baissa la tête, confus. Il était si bien dans les bras de bill, qu'il avait perdu conscience de l'endroit où il était.

Il s'éloigna légèrement de son ami, n'osant plus le regarder, les joues empourprées.

Il fut tiré de nouveau contre le torse de bill qui lui murmura tendrement **« Ça veut pas dire que je ne veux plus que tu te colles à moi »**

Tom fit un sourire en coin et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami sous le regard attendri de Georg et Gustav qui les espionnaient discrètement.

Tous deux se lancèrent un regard entendu et se sourirent, complices. Ils aimaient voir leurs amis se câliner comme ça, ils étaient adorables. Tom était si mignon, niché dans les bras de son amoureux, tel un enfant en demande d'affection. Et Bill faisait preuve d'une tendresse et d'une douceur qui étonnait plus d'une personne autour d'eux.

Gustav pensait sincèrement que son ami n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Tom était parfait pour lui, lui apportant un apaisement que le brun n'avait plus connu depuis la triste mort de ses parents.

Il espérait juste que Tom ne découvre jamais le terrible secret de Bill, ou qu'il l'accepte le cas échéant.

La file d'étudiants avança devant eux, et il purent enfin aller se prendre de quoi manger. Georg claironna qu'il était affamé, un gargouillement s'élevant de son estomac prouvant ses dires.

Gustav observa Bill choisir avec soin ses plats en fonction des gouts de Tom, avec qui il partagerait son repas, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il sourit à part lui. Bill était amoureux et heureux, et il en était content pour lui.

Ils prirent rapidement place à une table de libre et dégustèrent leur repas avec grand appétit, surtout pour Georg, qui dévorait littéralement tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, faisant rire ses amis.

**« Fais attention à pas avaler tes doigts au passage »**, le railla Gustav, mâchonnant délicatement sa frite imbibée de ketchup.

**« Jt'mertrofi »**, répondit Georg sans prendre la peine d'avaler sa bouchée.

**« Et avec un décodeur spécial goinfre, ça donne quoi ? »**, questionna Bill en se marrant.

Georg avala soigneusement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et articula tranquillement, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres : **« Je t'emmerde, j'ai trop faim ! ». S**ans plus de cérémonie, il continua d'engouffrer consciencieusement son repas sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

Dégustant les grains de raisins qu'il avait prit en dessert, Tom s'était calé contre le torse de Bill, et glissait un regard paresseux dans la salle, pleine de jeunes gens affamés à cette heure-ci de la journée.

Il croisa le regard moqueur de l'un de ses camarades de classe et n'y prêta pas plus d'attention jusqu'à ce qu'il vit celui-ci se pencher vers son voisin pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille en le désignant du menton. Les deux étudiants se mirent à rire, bientôt rejoint par le reste de leur tablée.

Tom se raidit, sentant ses joues devenir rouges de honte. Il savait bien que les gens parlaient dans son dos, après tout l'homosexualité n'était pas forcément bien acceptée par tout le monde, mais être confronté directement aux regards narquois le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il se redressa, prêt à quitter le torse confortable de Bill quand celui-ci murmura tendrement à son oreille, **« Ne fais pas attention, ils sont jaloux c'est tout, ... ». **

Tom sourit doucement, relevant la tête vers son petit ami et leva un sourcil dubitatif.

**« Jaloux ? »**

Bill acquiesça, lui volant un baiser au passage, **« Oui, ils sont jaloux parce que j'ai le mec le plus sexy de la planète dans mes bras. »**

Tom pouffa, et oublia la cause de son malaise. Il était dans les bras de Bill, il l'aimait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. **« Sexy comment ? »** demanda-t-il , étonné lui même par son audace.

**« Mmm sexy …**, commença Bill en glissant paresseusement ses mains sur les hanches du Blond qui frémit à ce contact, sa bouche se promenant délicieusement sur sa mâchoire, y déposant de doux baisers aériens entre chaque mot prononcé, **sexy comme ****attirant ..., aguichant..., affriolant..., bandant..., érotique..., séduisant..., sensuel..., tellement beau que je dois me retenir de ne pas te bouffer sur place ... »**

Tom rougit furieusement, le coeur gonflé d'amour et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, laissant sa langue les lécher furtivement avant de se reculer.

D'une main posée sur sa nuque, Bill rapprocha leurs visages et entama un long et sensuel baiser. Leur langues se mêlèrent, leur tirant un petit soupir de bien-être.

Le coeur de Tom allait en s'accélérant, suivant le rythme imposé par le muscle de Bill qui investissait tendrement sa bouche, goutant chaque recoin de son antre. Ses joues rougissaient toujours plus, mais ce n'était plus par honte. L'excitation montait en lui, et un doux gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Il perdait pied avec seulement un baiser, mais pas n'importe lequel, un baiser de l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument.

Un gloussement les ramena à la réalité et ils se séparèrent à contre coeur. Gustav et Georg les regardaient en riant, leur signifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Tom leur tira la langue et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Bill, reniflant cette odeur qui le rendait fou et dépendant.

**« Tu fais quoi »**, rit Bill, en gigotant sous le chatouillement du souffle de Tom sur sa peau.

**« Je me drogue à ton odeur ... »**

Attendri, Bill songea un moment à basculer le dreadé sur la table pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour, mais se reprit bien vite. Il valait peut-être mieux éviter ce genre d'effusions en public. A la place, il se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendait, désireux de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce tendre échange.

La vieille horloge résonna lentement, rappelant à tous que les cours reprenaient. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, une nuée d'étudiants s'éparpilla dans les couloirs, laissant nos deux tourtereaux un moment seuls dans le self.

D'un geste tendre, Bill prit le visage de Tom entre ses mains, laissant ses yeux redessiner ses traits, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, son souffle chaud balayant la joue du Blond qui frissonna agréablement.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent une dernière fois sensuellement avant que la cloche ne résonne à nouveau, les faisant se séparer à regret.

**« Un jour, je te montrerais à quel point tu es sexy, et comment tu me rends fou »**, chuchota Bill, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Tom qui déglutit difficilement, anxieux et impatient à la fois, son ventre se tordant à cette phrase qui lui promettait tellement de choses.


	20. Chapter 20

**J'ai peur**

Les semaines passaient, et Tom se sentait plus à l'aise dans sa relation avec Bill, et il se sentait de plus en plus amoureux.

Il regrettait juste de ne pas réussir à passer à quelque chose de plus poussé que de simples baisers et attouchements. Il ne se sentait toujours pas réellement prêt et se demandait s'il le serait jamais. Bill essayait bien parfois d'aller un peu plus loin, mais il le retenait toujours avant de passer le cap.

Et il fallait bien le dire, Tom commençait à avoir peur que Bill ne se lasse d'attendre. Il décida d'en parler à son meilleur ami, même si celui-ci était purement hétérosexuel, il saurait bien le conseiller un peu.

Il profita qu'un prof était absent et qu'ils avaient donc leur après-midi de libre, pour entrainer Georg chez lui et le questionner sur le sujet.

**« Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire … »** soupira Tom, après avoir expliqué son problème à son ami.

Georg le regardait, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Son ami avait beau être un grand gaillard qui en imposait, il restait très gamin pour ce qui concernait les choses du sexe.

**« Vous en avez parlé, Bill et toi ? »**

**« Bah … oui … enfin je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt, mais je sens bien qu'il en a marre et qu'il aimerait passer à la vitesse supérieure. »**

**« Et c'est quoi qui te bloque ? »**

**« … j'ai peur d'avoir mal … » **avoua Tom d'une petite voix.

**« Tom, Tom ! Est ce que tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir des rapports avec pénétrations immédiatement... Il y a d'autres moyens … »**

Tom le regarda en rougissant, les souvenirs de ses tendres attouchements avec Bill envahissant brusquement son esprit..

**« Je sais bien … mais justement … il voudra aller plus loin à un moment… je ferais comment ? » **Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le dreadé, angoissé.

**« Et si tu laissais faire les choses ? Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça … »** ajouta Georg en rougissant légèrement.

Tom le regarda interloqué. Avait il bien compris ce que venait de dire son ami ?

**« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »** Demanda Tom, l'air complètement perdu, Georg était bien hétéro non ? Alors comment pourrait-il savoir ?

**« Bah, tu sais … Depuis qu'on t'a mené chez Bill, à la campagne, , Gustav et moi on a passé pas mal de temps ensembles. Et on a découvert qu'on avait plein de points communs … Et on s'apprécie beaucoup … Et … bref de fil en aiguille … enfin... on est ensemble lui et moi », **acheva Georg d'une traite.

**« Toi et Gustav ? **Tom était abasourdi, **Mais t'as jamais … Enfin tu es hétéro non ? »**

**« Ben, peut-être pas tant que ça finalement tu vois. »**

Tom n'en revenait pas de ce que lui annonçait son ami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un dragueur de filles invétéré comme lui puisse soudain craquer pour un gars. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, lui même avait fait pareil. Il se perdit dans ses pensées un moment, et réalisa soudain une chose.

**« Tu as dit que ça faisait pas si mal que ça … ça veut dire que vous avez …? »**

Georg hocha la tête, les joues aussi rouges qu'un champ de coquelicots.

Tom le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il se sentait un peu vexé de ne pas l'avoir su avant, après tout Georg était son ami, et il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était avec Gustav. Mais bien vite, il se sentit content pour son ami. Celui-ci avait l'air heureux quand il parlait de Gustav, ses yeux brillaient de milles étoiles. De façon inopportune, il se demanda si lui aussi avait ce même air benêt quand il parlait de Bill.

**« Wouah ! Je sais plus quoi dire là ! Enfin si ! Félicitations ! Gus et toi …. j'aurais jamais pensé ! Pfiou je suis tout retourné là. Mais … **Tom soupira longuement et lui demanda, **c'est comment ? Enfin tu sais … avec un mec … »**

**« Génial …** répondit Georg en rigolant, les yeux rêveurs. **Tu sais, c'est même cent fois mieux qu'avec une fille. Écoutes Tom, laisses Bill prendre les commandes ce jour là, et tu verras que tout se passera bien … Il est expérimenté, alors il fera tout pour ne pas te blesser. Fais lui confiance. »**

Tom acquiesça, même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait la trouille, même plus que ça, mais si son ami lui disait que ça irait, alors il le croyait. Et puis comme il lui avait dit, ils pouvaient aller doucement, et ne pas brûler les étapes trop vite.

Un peu plus confiant, il décida de ne plus arrêter son Brun quand il se montrerait plus entreprenant, et advienne que pourra.

Les jours suivant, Tom les passa collé à son Brun. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses baisers, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il commençait à être un peu impatient de franchir un autre échelon dans leur relation. Entendre Georg parler de sexe avec Gustav, l'avait grandement intrigué. Est ce que c'était aussi bien que ça ?

Le week-end arriva enfin, et Bill proposa à Tom de passer la soirée tous les deux. Tom se sentit rougir lorsqu'il accepta la proposition du Brun. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête certaines images très, trop sexuelles qui les concernaient tous les deux. Il se sentait prêt à aller un peu plus loin – même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il entendait par plus loin - et espérait que Bill le voudrait aussi.

Plein d'appréhension, mais frémissant d'anticipation, Tom se prépara pour sa soirée. Bill et lui avaient décidé d'aller au cinéma puis de rentrer manger chez Tom dont la mère passait la fin de la semaine Chez Alan. Tous deux avaient entamé une relation plus sérieuse, mais Simone hésitait encore à ramener un homme chez elle, et préférait le rejoindre chez lui pour le moment.

Tom réfléchit longuement devant son armoire, indécis quand à ce qu'il devait porter ce soir là. Il opta finalement pour un baggy noir, moins large que d'habitude, un large tee-shirt tout aussi noir, un bandeau noir qu'il mettrait sur ses dreads.

Se jaugeant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, il se trouva pas trop mal et prit un large sweat ainsi qu'une grande veste pour compléter sa tenue. Regardant l'heure il poussa une petite exclamation et se dépêcha de partir pour le cinéma où se trouvait surement déjà son Brun.

Celui ci l'attendait, assis sur les marches. Il s'était fait beau lui aussi pour ce rendez-vous, et Tom le trouva tout bonnement splendide dans son jean noir, serré sur ses jambes longues et fines, son pull rouge et sa petite veste en cuir qui était si fine qu'elle ne devait pas suffire à le réchauffer.

Ils se sourirent en s'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres, et prirent leurs billets d'entrées.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette séance, le film étant à l'affiche depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et ils purent s'assoir au beau milieu d'une rangée entièrement libre.

Tom aurait été bien en peine de raconter de quoi parlait le film, tant son esprit était absorbé par la présence de Bill à ses côtés et par ce qui risquait peut-être de se passer chez lui plus tard. Leurs épaules étaient soudées l'une à l'autre, et leur mains étaient reliées sur la cuisse de Tom. Son coeur battait à tout rompre alors que le pouce du Brun caressait sa main sensuellement, glissant parfois jusqu'à sa cuisse et remontant doucement effleurer ses phalanges. Il pouvait sentir le genou de Bill contre le sien, et avait l'impression que sa peau lui brûlait à cet endroit. Il était conscient de tout ce qui était Bill et rien d'autre.

Timidement il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Brun qui eut un sourire attendri dans le noir, resserrant les doigts de Tom dans les siens.

Le brun frottait tendrement son nez contre les dreads de son petit ami, le respirant à plein poumons. Il avait hâte de retourner chez son Blond afin de le dévorer de baisers. Cette longue abstinence que lui imposait Tom commençait à peser grandement sur ses nerfs et il lui tardait de découvrir intimement le corps surement parfait du Blond. Rien que de penser au corps chaud de Tom pressé contre le sien, sa virilité se réveilla, le serrant encore plus dans son jean's étroit.

Bill gigotait dans son pantalon, tentant de soulager la douleur de son érection, et Tom releva la tête pour le regarder, surpris. Bill lui sourit en rougissant et reporta son attention sur le film, en retenant un soupir.

Tom se demandait si Bill passait une bonne soirée. Et il n'en avait pas l'impression, à le voir gigoter ainsi et à l'entendre soupirer fortement.

Ils accueillirent tous deux la fin de la séance avec soulagement et se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez Tom,

prenant une pizza à emporter sur leur chemin.

Pendant leur repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, parlant un peu du film qu'ils venaient de voir mais dont ils n'avaient pas suivi la trame. Ils rirent de voir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait compris le scénario.

Arriva le moment de sortir de table et Tom se retrouva tout gêné, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il regarda Bill s'installer sur le canapé du salon et lui faire signe de venir vers lui.

Tom se dirigea vers Bill, les mains tortillant nerveusement son sweat. Arrivé contre le canapé, Bill tendit la main et le tira par le pull, le faisant tomber sur ses genoux. Immédiatement les bras du Brun encerclèrent sa taille, le pressant un peu plus contre son torse.

Ils se sourirent et leurs bouches se rapprochèrent lentement.

Le Brun ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être lorsque les lèvres tendres et chaudes de Tom se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il laissa sa langue recréer le contour de ses lèvres, jouant un peu avec le piercing du Blond, puis s'enfonça doucement dans l'antre humide de son petit ami.

Les deux muscles se caressèrent timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus langoureusement, les laissant pantelants et ivres de tendresse.

Bill laissait ses mains courir sur le dos de Tom, relevant parfois le sweat trop large, pour passer en dessous et jouer avec le tissu du tee-shirt. Les mains du Blond étaient posées sagement sur son torse, bougeant légèrement, mais n'osant caresser plus franchement son corps. Tom était terriblement mal à l'aise. Il se sentait comme une vierge pendant sa nuit de noce, et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que Bill et lui se touchaient un peu intimement. Mais il était tellement stressé par ce qu'il pourrait se passer, qu'il en oubliait d'apprecier ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Bill sourit dans le baiser et prit les mains de Tom pour les promener sous son pull, montrant à Tom qu'il désirait ses caresses.

Ce dernier rougit adorablement, et fit ce que lui demandait le Brun. Il joua maladroitement avec ses abdos, redessinant leurs courbes, remonta sur son torse pour effleurer les tétons dressés par l'excitation et redescendit le long des flancs de Bill qui frémissait sous la douceur de ses mains.

Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser et de se toucher, l'envie montant en même temps qu'une certaine partie de leur anatomie.

Tom sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son petit ami, se faufiler sous son tee-shirt pour venir câliner sa peau, passant sur son ventre, glissant paresseusement sur ses flancs, courant sur son dos et revenant plonger sur son ventre. Son ventre qui se contracta quand un doigt s'inséra dans son nombril, jouant à mimer l'acte sexuel, le torturant agréablement. Le souffle lui manqua alors que Bill engloba ses fesses dans ses paumes, le pressant contre son ventre, en bas duquel il put sentir une érection plus qu'imposante, et surement aussi douloureuse que la sienne.

Un doux gémissement se fit entendre de la part des deux jeunes hommes, alors que leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant un soulagement qu'ils n'obtenaient pas.

Tom perdait la tête peu à peu. Il voulait plus que ce que lui offrait son Brun. Plus que ces frottements de leurs deux sexes à travers leurs vêtements. Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop loin. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Il se recula légèrement, anxieux, mais Bill le rassura d'un sourire, l'embrassant à nouveau tendrement sous l'oreille.

Il se cambra contre Bill, lui offrant un meilleur accès à son cou. Ses mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, laissant de petites marques rouges. Il avait l'impression que les mains et la bouche de Bill étaient partout sur lui, et ça le rendait fou. Le désir le faisait se frotter plus fortement contre le bassin du Brun, et il se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en soufflant quand il sentit sur son sexe tendu, la chaleur d'une main qui l'enserrait sous son baggy. Un doux va et vient le fit durcir encore plus, et la sueur envahit son front, collant ses cheveux contre sa peau.

Les mouvements de Bill étaient doux et fermes à la fois. Son pouce passait sur son gland, le faisant trembler contre lui.

Doucement, Bill inversa leur position et Tom se retrouva assis sur le canapé, le brun assit entre ses genoux.

Son tee-shirt fut relevé, exposant sa peau à l'air frais de la pièce. Son coeur menaçait d'imploser dans sa poitrine à chaque passages des mains de Bill sur son corps frémissant.

De la langue Bill retraça le contour de ses abdos, pendant qu'il déboutonnait le pantalon de son petit ami qu'il sentait trembler sous ses mains expertes. Il fit glisser le vêtement le long des cuisses de Tom qui luttait pour respirer normalement, baissant son boxer dans le même geste.

Doucement, le Brun descendit suçoter la peau fine de son aine, s'approchant de son sexe sans jamais le toucher, ses mains tenant les hanches du Blond qui avait posé sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, le corps cambré, le souffle haché.

Tom gémissait, une main tremblante enfoncée dans sa mâchoire et l'autre posée sur la chevelure du Brun qui lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de poser ses lèvres sur son sexe érigé, puis de l'entourer totalement avec sa langue. Il le caressait habilement, léchant chaque morceau de peau qui se trouvait sur son passage. Son piercing joua avec la fente de son gland, tirant d'énormes frissons de la part du Blond qui balançait doucement sa tête contre le canapé.

Tom crut que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre quand la bouche de Bill engloba entièrement son sexe, lui imprimant un va et vient des plus sensuels. La sensation était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça , n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de si intense. Sa main tiraillait légèrement sur les cheveux noirs, et le souffle lui manquait, alors qu'il plantait ses dents dans son autre main.. Son corps se cambra fortement, alors que la bouche de Bill le torturait de la plus douce des manières. Il sentit qu'il allait venir et tenta de prévenir son ami, mais dans un dernier gémissement, il se libéra dans la bouche de Bill.

Honteux et haletant, il n'osait relever les yeux pour regarder Bill , mais le Brun remonta à son niveau, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, pour l'embrasser tendrement, lui assurant que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Tom nicha son nez dans le cou de son ami, sa bouche déposant une pluie de baisers sur sa peau. Ses mains parcouraient son ventre, lui pinçant tendrement la peau par moment, descendant toujours plus bas. Il entendit Bill gémir tout contre son oreille quand l'une de ses mains frôla accidentellement son entre-jambe, et se rendit compte que Bill était toujours terriblement excité.

D'une main malhabile et peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il entrouvrit l'étroit pantalon, poussa l'élastique du boxer noir et saisit sa virilité entre ses doigts, le caressant amoureusement. Son pouce passait et repassait sur le gland rougit, alors que sa main s'activait, alternant rapidité et douceur, lenteur et fermeté. Il n'était pas sûr de ses gestes,mais les gémissements de Bill le rassurèrent rapidement. Le Brun aimait ce qu'il faisait et il ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi dans un cri rauque.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur souffle après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

**«Je t'aime»**, murmura Bill en baisant la tempe de son Blond.

Tom, les joues en feu, lui répondit d'un baiser, gêné, alors qu'une multitudes de papillons dansaient dans son ventre.

**« Tu rougis encore … »** chuchota le brun le serrant dans ses bras, un léger rire franchissant ses lèvres rosies par leurs baisers.

**« Je sais ,** grogna Tom , son regard fuyant celui du brun. Après une longue inspiration, il se jeta à l'eau et riva son regard dans celui ambré du Brun. **Je t'aime aussi tu sais. »**

Bill sourit doucement, sentant son coeur se gonfler d'amour. Il adorait ce côté timide, il le trouvait si craquant. Il l'embrassa chastement et lui tendit ses vêtements pour qu'il se rhabille. Il enfila lui aussi ses vêtements et reprit le Blond dans ses bras, le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, sur lesquels il se blottit tel un enfant..

Ils restèrent assis comme ça un long moment, laissant simplement la tendresse les submerger, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer mais Bill devait rentrer chez lui.

Le Blond le raccompagna à la porte d'entrée et sur un dernier baiser échangé ils se quittèrent, les yeux encore remplis d'un millier d'étoiles.

Tom souriait en se préparant à dormir. Le corps caché sous les couvertures, il repensait à la soirée, et ses joues rougissaient encore au souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Son coeur débordait d'amour pour ce Brun qui avait sut lui faire découvrir de nouveaux sentiments. Il était bien avec lui et aimait tout de lui. C'est en souriant que Tom finit par s'endormir, rêvant de son bel androgyne.

Bill souriait tout autant dans son lit. Il gardait le goût de la peau de Tom sur ses lèvres, et se les léchaient inconsciemment dans son sommeil. Il rêva de son Blond, de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble sur ce canapé, de leur premier ''je t'aime'', et la plénitude emplissait totalement son esprit endormi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Il me trompe déjà ?**

Bill et Tom passaient le plus de temps possible ensembles, ne se quittant toujours qu'à contre-coeur chaque soirs, s'embrassant sans arrêt, se serrant l'un contre l'autre dès qu'ils le pouvaient, se câlinant sans cesse. Les choses avaient peu évoluées sexuellement parlant depuis ce moment intime, passé dans le salon du Blond qui se sentait de plus en plus prêt à franchir le pas, même s'il redoutait tout autant sa première fois qu'il ne la désirait. Il voulait plus, il voulait Bill nu contre lui. Il voulait que Bill lui fasse découvrir l'amour. Il voulait que Bill lui fasse l'amour.

Il pensait que le week-end qui arrivait, Bill viendrait passer la soirée chez lui comme les autres fois et que peut-être ça serait LE soir, mais il fut très déçu lorsque celui-ci lui dit qu'il ne viendrait pas et qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir pendant 3 jours.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bill s'absentait comme cela, sans explications. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait pendant ces quelques jours, et il se posait énormément de questions. Peut-être qu'il le trompait avec la jolie blonde du snack d'en face qui le dévorait des yeux dès qu'elle le pouvait. Peut-être était il un repris de justice qui devait passer tous les mois voir un psy. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de souffler un peu, trouvant le Blond trop envahissant. Peut-être que Bill voulait rompre et qu'il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer, alors il utilisait ce moyen pour lui faire comprendre. Peut-être aussi que chaque mois les extra-terrestres l'enlevaient pour faire des expériences sur son corps affolant.

Tom soupira. il se posait décidément trop de questions, et son imagination l'emmenait parfois trop loin.

Il s'adossa contre sa chaise, ses mains jouant avec le verre posé sur la table du bar dans lequel il était depuis plus de deux heures, son esprit cherchant mille et une raison pour justifier l'absence de son petit ami à ses côté.

Il n'écoutait même pas Georg qui babillait sans relâche, en face de lui, lui relatant son dernier week-end en compagnie de Gustav. D'ailleurs ce dernier brillait lui aussi par son absence. Et si il était avec Bill ? Et si Bill le trompait avec Gustav ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée qui lui retournait le ventre. Non, il avait confiance en Bill et il l'aimait. Le brun finirait bien par lui expliquer où il partait à chaque fois.

Difficilement, il reporta son attention sur son ami qui continuait son long monologue, ne semblant pas se soucier de faire la conversation tout seul. Il marmonna quelques « oui, oui », hocha un peu la tête, histoire que son ami ne sente pas trop seul, et repartit dans ses pensées.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, trois jours par mois ? C'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup ! Et puis juste ce week-end, alors que je voulais qu'on … pfff quel con ! Oups non pardon Billou d'amour, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais bon, pourquoi justement ce week-end ? Il a ses menstruations ou quoi ? Pourquoi c'est tous les mois ? Il voit quelqu'un ? Putain j'en ai marre de me poser des questions moi ! Bon qu'est ce qu'il dit le Georg là ? Parce que bon je l'écoute plus trop depuis un moment._

Tom fut surpris de ne plus entendre la voix de son ami et releva vite les yeux vers lui, étonné.

Georg le regardait en pinçant les lèvres, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur le bord de la table en bois.

**« Dis, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je raconte**, grogna son ami en fronçant les sourcils. **Je sais que tu préfèrerais une autre compagnie, désolé de n'être que moi** **et pas un bel androgyne aux cheveux bruns**! »

Tom eut la bonne grâce de rougir sous le regard énervé de son ami, et s'excusa de ne pas être de bonne compagnie. Georg soupira en secouant la tête, marmonnant pour lui même que « de toute façon il connaissait suffisamment Tom pour ne plus être étonné par son comportement, n'est ce pas ? »

**« Mais tu te demandes pas où est Gustav toi ? Et ce qu'il fait ? » ** Demanda Tom, perplexe face au flegme apparent de son ami.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Oui, bien sur qu'il se demandait où était Gustav, vu que ce dernier ne lui avait donné aucune explication lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient seulement dans trois jours. Mais il ne voulait pas passer la soirée à se prendre la tête avec ça, il voulait juste profiter de la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côté.

Plusieurs verres d'alcool plus tard, Tom se décida à rentrer chez lui, traversant à nouveau ce parc qu'il pensait maudit. La crainte envahissait son coeur, alors qu'il se forgeait un passage dans l'ombre des arbres, pestant encore une fois contre l'absence de son Brun. L'impression d'être observé alors que ses enjambées se faisaient plus rapide lui tordait le ventre.

Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il arriva devant son portail, éclairé par la pleine lune qui rayonnait dans le ciel noir, et s'engouffra rapidement chez lui. Encore une fois, sa mère était de garde à l'hôpital, et il partit immédiatement se coucher, le coeur lourd ne pas avoir vu l'homme qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il revit en enfin Bill quelque jours plus tard , Tom oublia qu'il était sensé être en colère contre lui, et l'agrippa par le cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement, se repaissant de ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Il lui demanda cependant ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence. Et Bill éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaule. Tom fut très déçu encore une fois, il pensait que le jeune homme lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui parler, mais il semblait qu'il s'était trompé. Il passa le reste de la journée à bouder, s'écartant dès que Bill faisait mine de le prendre contre lui.

Le Brun soufflait d'exaspération. Il se sentait frustré, Tom lui avait tant manqué pendant ces trois jours. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait passé son temps enfermé dans une cage, grattant ses puces et hurlant à la mort pendant que Gustav le surveillait.

**« Tom …. »**commença Bill en s'approchant de lui de façon à coller son torse contre le sien.

**« … »**

**« Tom ! »** Reprit bill d'une voix plus forte.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« C'est quoi le problème ? »**

**« Tu le sais très bien ! »**

**« Tom ….,** soupira le brun,** je ne peux rien te dire et … »**

**« Ouais je sais !** Coupa Tom, sa voix montant un peu dans les aigus alors que la colère le prenait. **Tu peux rien dire ! Ou plutôt non ! Tu ne veux rien dire ! Et moi je suis sensé fermer ma gueule quand tu pars, c'est ça ? »**

**« Tom, »** tenta Bill d'une voix douce.

**« Tais toi ! Tu me fais chier Bill ! Je croyais qu'on était un couple mais apparemment je me plantais ! »** Cria Tom en lui tournant le dos, cachant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

**« Mais on est un couple … » **répliqua Bill.

**« Non ! Dans un couple on se dit tout ! Et toi ! Toi tu dis rien ! T'es plein de secrets ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre que tu me dises rien, que tu me fasses pas confiance ! J'en ai marre ! Marre ! Marre ! »**

Laissant un Bill estomaqué, Tom s'enfuit en courant derrière le bâtiment et se laissa tomber sous un arbre. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il souffrait réellement du manque de confiance du Brun, et surtout il s'imaginait les pires choses, attisant sa jalousie.

Il soupira en voyant arriver Gustav. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne voulait plus parler, à personne ! Il lança un regard noir au petit blond qui vint tout de même s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Bill ? » **Demanda Gustav en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Il se passe que mon petit copain a disparu pendant trois jours et qu'il ne me dit pas où il était, ni avec qui ! »** Râla Tom, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la bouche tordue en une moue enfantine.

**« Il ne te trompe pas, si c'est ce que tu crois … » **rétorqua Gustav d'une voix moqueuse.

Tom ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Après tout Gustav aussi avait disparu, et il était peut-être avec Bill pendant tout ce temps.

**« Et toi t'étais où ? »** Le questionna Tom, soupçonneux.

**« Avec Bill …. »**

Tom resta la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne pensait pas que Gustav avouerait aussi facilement. Différents scénarios se succédaient dans sa tête, et tous impliquaient des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser.

**« T'inquiètes pas, je te rappelle que je sors avec Georg …** ajouta Gustav qui avait remarqué le malaise du Blond. **Bill ne te trompe pas avec moi, il ne te trompe pas tout court. Il t'aime trop pour faire un truc pareil. »**

Tom rougit violemment à ces mots, honteux d'avoir été découvert. Mais était-ce sa faute à lui s'il n'était pas assez confiant ?

**« Oui mais alors … »**

**« On avait dit pas de questions, tu te rappelles ? »** Demanda Gustav, les yeux fixés sur le visage en feu de Tom.

Tom hocha la tête positivement. Oui c'était la condition imposée par Gustav, lorsqu'il l'avait mené chez Bill. Mais il pensait que ce n'était valable que pour ce jour là. Pas pour toute la vie.

Frustré, il se mordillait le pouce. Il voulait tellement mieux connaître l'homme qu'il fréquentait.

**« Fais lui confiance, Tom . Il ne te fera jamais te mal ! Il t'aime ! Un jour il arrivera à te dire ce qu'il fait, mais pas maintenant. Et je peux te jurer qu'il ne te trompe pas ! Tu l'aimes aussi, non ? Alors fais lui confiance, comme tu voudrais que lui te fasses confiance ! Maintenant vas le rejoindre ! »**

Vaincu, Tom retourna vers son Brun qui l'observait de loin. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, faisant sourire Bill qui le trouvait si attendrissant, et vint se lover contre son lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

**« Désolé, je suis nul »,** chuchota timidement Tom à l'oreille de Bill, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui fit signe que tout allait pour le mieux.

Bill baissa la tête, déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur la tempe de son petit ami, lui murmurant des mots tendres pour le rassurer. Celui ci lui adressa un sourire timide , alors même que le poison de la jalousie et du doute coulait dans ses veines. A cet instant, Tom se jura de découvrir les raisons des absences répétées de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Tom et Georg sortaient de la bibliothèque du campus, après une longue journée de cours épuisants. Le sujet Bill et ses escapades revint rapidement sur le tapis. Tom ne cessait de se plaindre à son ami qui l'écoutait en soupirant. Le blond s'énervait parfois, laissant transparaitre son malaise, puis la seconde suivante il geignait son désarroi.

**« Georg ! Il faut que tu m'aides. »**

Son ami le regarda d'un air perplexe. Que voulait-il qu'il fasse ? Il voyait bien que Tom était très inquiet et mal dans sa peau à cause de Bill, mais ne comprenait pas en quoi il pourrait l'aider.

**« Tu pourrais interroger Gustav ? »** Lui demanda le Blond d'une petite voix implorante.

Georg redressa un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

**« Et tu penses qu'il me le dira à moi ? »**

**« Ben heu … confidences sur l'oreiller … »** reprit Tom en rougissant

**« Et pourquoi tu n'utilises pas cette tactique avec Bill ? »**, répliqua Georg.

Tom rougit furieusement. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il n'était toujours pas passé à l'acte avec son Brun. Oh bien sur il y avait eu des moments d'intimités très chauds, mais ça restait des préliminaires.

Bill et lui n'avaient encore rien fait.

Non pas que le Blond ne le voulait pas, même si au fond de lui il doutait d'être totalement prêt , mais il voulait prendre le risque, il voulait connaître sa première fois avec son petit ami.

En fait c'était Bill qui ne cherchait plus à approfondir leur relation. A croire que de simples attouchements lui suffisaient amplement.

Et Tom commençait à en souffrir. Mille et une supposition se succédaient dans son esprit. Peut-être que Bill s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Peut-être qu'il le trouvait moche et mal foutu.

Bien sur ils avaient pas mal d'examens en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Si ?

Tom souffla un bon coup pour chasser toutes ces idées moroses et revint à son sujet de prédilection.

**« Georg, s'il te plait,** supplia le dreadé, **j'ai besoin de savoir ce que fait Bill. Tu es mon dernier espoir. »**

Georg soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel. Il trouvait que son ami en faisait un peu trop et ne se gêna pas pour lui dire. A sa grande surprise, il vit des larmes perler aux bords des cils de son ami.

En soufflant doucement il le prit dans ses bras, et tout en le berçant il lui assura qu'il demanderait des explications à Gustav.

Tom le remercia longuement, et enfin, le coeur plus léger, il quitta son ami pour rentrer chez lui.

Comme à son habitude, il traversa le parc pour rentrer chez lui. Habitude qu'il devrait perdre, se répétait-il, alors que les ombres l'entouraient, accentuant son inquiétude.

Il se stoppa quand une ombre se dressa soudainement sur son chemin, faisant battre son coeur plus fort.

Et son souffle se coupa quand il reconnu la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer !

**« Alors connard**, gronda la voix d'Ulrich dans la nuit, **je t'ai manqué ? »**

Tom déglutit difficilement face au regard meurtrier de son vis à vis. Inconsciemment ses jambes le firent reculer, alors que son esprit cherchait désespérément un moyen de sortir de là.

Son souffle se fit plus court pendant qu'Ulrich se rapprochait inexorablement de lui, le regard dur et le poings serrés.

**« J't'ai parlé sale merde**, reprit Ulrich d'une voix basse et trainante.** Je t'ai manqué ? »**

Le Blond secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux exorbités par la crainte.

**« Dommage**, grinça l'autre garçon en ricanant d'un air mauvais. **Je t'ai entendu tu sais ? »**

Tom le regarda avec incompréhension, reculant toujours face à son ennemi.

**« Avec ton pote là, Georg … Tu sais t'as raison de penser que Bill te cache des choses », s**e moqua Ulrich en se rapprochant encore du Blond, jusqu'à se coller contre lui.

Il attrapa les poignets du blond fermement, et vint brutalement écraser ses lèvres rêches sur sa peau, le mordant violemment dans le cou, puis le lécha sur toute la mâchoire avant de le remordre encore férocement sur la joue. Puis il vint déposer un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres, forçant le barrage de ses dents pour venir mordiller sauvagement sa langue. Tom n'osait pas bouger, peu enclin à recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« T**u sais quoi ? **Reprit Ulrich en se reculant**, Il fera avec toi ce qu'il a fait des autres. Quand il ****en aura marre de toi, et ça arrivera vite, il te jettera. »**

Tom sentit les larmes affluer sous ses paupières. Même s'il savait qu'Ulrich disait ça pour lui faire du mal, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être c'était vrai.

**« Je vais même t'avouer un autre truc, histoire de te rendre plus intelligent... Bill n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être. Il est … »**

**« Je suis quoi ? » **Le coupa une voix froide comme la glace.

Tom tourna vivement les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, retenant à peine un soupir de soulagement.

Bill se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés et le regard furibond. La haine faisait battre une veine dans son cou gracile, et ses poings se serraient avec force.

Ulrich le regardait étonné de le voir là. Sa peau prit une jolie teinte blanchâtre, et il tenta tant bien que mal d'avaler sa salive.

**« Alors je suis quoi ? »** Demanda à nouveau l'androgyne, la voix vibrante de colère.

**« Je sais ce que tu es Bill**, répliqua Ulrich narquoisement, essayant de paraître plus confiant.** Je ne suis pas aussi con que ton nouveau jouet là », **il ajouta en désignant Tom du menton**..**

Une lueur meurtrière voila les yeux bruns de Bill, qui s'avança dangereusement vers le jeune homme.

D'un geste vif il lui saisit le cou et se mit à serrer lentement, savourant la plainte qui sortait de la bouche d'Ulrich.

Ce dernier sentit la panique l'envahir en même temps que le souffle commençait à lui manquer et joua son va-tout.

**« Je ne dirais rien, si tu reviens à moi »,** articula-t-il difficilement

**« Dans tes rêves, tu pues trop de la gueule »**, grogna Bill en l'envoyant avec force contre le tronc d'un chêne centenaire.

Se massant d'une main sa gorge douloureuse, Ulrich se releva, un rictus de haine sur le visage.

**« Tu vas le regretter »**, souffla t-il rageusement avant de se jeter sur Bill.

Du tranchant de la main, il atteignit la gorge de son opposant, et enchaina sur une série de coup de poings au ventre, faisant vaciller le Brun sur ses jambes.

Celui riposta d'un coup de pied lancé dans l'aine de son adversaire, puis d'un violent coup sur la mâchoire.

Il lança à nouveau sa main en direction d'Ulrich qui esquiva d'un mouvement fluide du torse et reçut en retour un coup de genou dans la hanche, suivit d'un uppercut qui lui éclata la lèvre.

Les yeux remplis de rage, oublieux de l'endroit où il était, Bill se déchaina.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur le corps de son adversaire, le faisant doucement mais surement s'affaiblir.

Il s'acharna sur le corps qui se répandait à terre, brisant des côtes sous ses violents coups de pieds, arrachant des cheveux de ses mains, balafrant le visage déjà méconnaissable qui lui faisait face.

Il s'arrêta subitement en entendant un gémissement qui ne venait pas du corps inerte qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Ses yeux froids parcoururent le décor et tombèrent dans ceux horrifiés de Tom, qui gardait les mains serrées contre sa bouche, tant la violence de son ami l'avait choqué.

Tom recula lentement, ses yeux fixés au visage sombre du brun qui ressemblait à un animal sauvage, le souffle rapide et la peau encore frémissante de rage.

Il vit le brun lâcher le corps mou d'Ulrich qui s'effondra au sol avec un bruit mat, et s'avancer vers lui, les yeux toujours emplis de folie meurtrière.

Le Blond fit alors demi-tour et prit ses jambes à son cou, désirant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de son petit-ami qui l'effrayait à cet instant.

Il accéléra alors qu'il entendit Bill courir derrière lui et l'appeler d'une voix chargée de colère.

Sa maison se dressa devant lui, et il accéléra encore un peu sa foulée, sûr d'échapper à son poursuivant.

Il souffla de soulagement en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa vivement, prêt à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Mais son soulagement se mua en peur irraisonnée quand une poigne de fer lui saisit le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

Stoppé dans son élan, Tom glissa sur le carrelage de l'entrée, suivit de Bill qui bascula sur lui, le clouant au sol.

Le brun le retourna violemment , lui cognant la tête contre le sol dans sa précipitation et se jeta sur sa gorge, le dévorant de baisers brutaux, ses mains parcourant chaque parcelle de peau sous les vêtements.

Tom suppliait son ami d'arrêter, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait plus, son cerveau déconnecté de toute humanité. Son côté animal avait finalement prit le dessus, en voyant Ulrich se permettre d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait, et celui-ci se laisser faire.

D'un geste vif,Bill défit le pantalon de Tom et lui enleva, arrachant d'un même geste son boxer. Sa bouche mordait sauvagement le cou du Blond qui sanglotait sans retenue sur le carrelage froid, en se débattant du plus qu'il pouvait.

Bill le poussa contre le mur du couloir et referma la porte du pied, la faisant claquer dans la nuit froide.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sauvage, et Tom cherchait désespérément à lui faire reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait en le frappant sur le torse et en criant son prénom.

Dans un grognement bestial, le Brun lui saisit les poignets et les maintint au sol d'une main, le déshabillant de l'autre. Tom s'arrachait les cordes vocales, tant il hurlait et pleurait, mais Bill s'en moquait, trop pris par sa folie. Il se déshabilla rapidement, continuant de mordre la peau du blond, qui le suppliait d'arrêter, la voix hachée par les sanglots et la peur.

Puis d'un mouvement brusque, Bill pénétra le Blond qui hurla de douleur, et entama un rapide mouvement de va et vient, sans aucune douceur. Il se libéra dans un cri rauque quelques instant plus tard, ne remarquant même pas que son amant involontaire avait sombré dans l'inconscience, les joues souillées par les pleurs.

Sa rage se calma enfin et horrifié, il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son amour. Une plainte de douleur sortit de ses poumons alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le carrelage glacé, et il se mit à pleurer chaudement face à Tom toujours évanoui.

D'un geste empli de douceur, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il partit en courant vers la salle de bain, se saisissant de la pharmacie, et revint tout aussi vite auprès du corps inerte du Blond qui saignait abondamment de son intimité qu'il venait de molester.

Les mains tremblantes, il entreprit de le soigner le mieux possible. Ceci fait, il le recouvrit des couvertures, les larmes glissants toujours sur ses joues, laissant des traces noires dues à son maquillage qui coulait.

Anéanti, il téléphona à son meilleur ami, pour lui expliquer la situation, et sur un dernier regard il quitta la chambre du Blond, et sortit de la maison, s'enfonçant dans la nuit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner ce qu'il venait de faire, que le Blond ne lui pardonnerait pas non plus, et c'est le coeur brisé en mille morceau qu'il rentra chez lui.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il avait tout détruit.


	22. Chapter 22

**Je le hais tant**

Ce fut sans surprise que Bill vit débarquer chez lui, le lendemain, Gustav, Andrèas mais aussi Georg.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche il se prit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la part de Georg, faisant basculer sa tête sur le côté.

Il ne chercha même pas à le rendre à son agresseur, sachant très bien qu'il le méritait amplement.

Les trois garçons le toisaient sans douceur dans son salon, attendant qu'il s'explique sur son geste impardonnable.

Bill passa une main tremblante sur son visage pâle et défait, étalant au passage son maquillage et soupira en faisant signe à ses amis de s'asseoir.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, ne sachant pas par où commencer, et décida finalement d'aller à l'essentiel.

**« Comment va t-il ? »** Demanda l'androgyne d'une petite voix.

**« Mal ! Mais tu t'en doutes espèce de salopard,** gronda Georg d'une voix basse et menaçante. **Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »**

Bill déglutit péniblement, les larmes menaçaient de couler et il ferma fortement les paupières.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais Bill entendit parfaitement son meilleur ami poser cette question.

**« Je …. Hier soir je voulais aller le voir**, commença Bill d'une voix lasse, les yeux toujours fermés comme s'il voulait échapper aux regards accusateurs de ses jurés. J**e suis passé par le parc et je l'ai vu .. avec Ulrich … ils s'embrassaient. »**

Gustav ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que Georg levait les yeux au ciel. Andrèas scrutait son ami sous tous les angles, tentant de déterminer ses raisons.

**« J'étais jaloux et … Ulrich,** souffla le brun d'une voix morne, **il a dit qu'il savait pour moi … Il sait tout Gustav ! **S'écria Bill en regardant enfin son ami dans les yeux. **Il a menacé de tout dire ! Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre ! Et on a commencé à se battre. Et … et j'ai perdu le contrôle ! Gus ! Je contrôlais plus rien ! C'était plus moi. Je crois que je l'ai mis KO, j'ai dû surement m'acharner sur lui ! Et après j'ai vu Tom .. il me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre ! Ce que je suis ! J'ai perdu la raison, je l'ai suivi jusque chez lui et … je l'ai violé. Non je l'ai pas violé, j'ai laissé mon alter ego le violer et je n'ai rien fait … Je ne contrôlai plus rien du tout ! C'est comme les soirs de pleine lune ! C'était plus moi qui agissait mais le loup-garou … » **termina le brun d'une voix brisée.

**« Bill … »** murmura Gustav attristé pour son ami.

**« Tu m'avais promis Gus !** Se mit à crier le Brun en se levant et faisant de grands gestes. **Tu m'avais promis que tu me surveillerais ! Que tu me laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! Et regarde ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis un monstre ! Je ne le mérite pas ! Je ne mérite que la mort ! »**

Bill s'effondra sur le sol, le corps secoués par de violents sanglots et ne réagit pas quand son ami vint l'enlacer doucement.

Gustav le berçait, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes mais rien ne semblait vouloir calmer le brun.

**« Loup-garou ? »**

Gustav releva vivement la tête vers la personne qui venait de rompre le silence en murmurant ce simple mot.

Georg le regardait, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension et il sentit son coeur se déchirer. Devait-il taire le secret de son ami au risque de perdre lui aussi son amour, ou bien tout révéler et trahir son meilleur ami ?

**« Loup-garou**, reprit georg en haussant la voix. **T'as trouvé que ça comme explication ? Tu te fous de nous ? Et tu penses que je vais croire que Tom te trompait avec Ulrich ? Alors qu'il est dingue de toi ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il foutait là l'autre con ? Il avait pas déménagé ? »**

Le ton de sa voix montait peu à peu, et avec un soupir Gustav lâcha Bill pour aller calmer son petit ami.

**« Georg ….** tenta de dire le petit blond en lui attrapant les mains, vite coupé par un Georg qui se dégagea violemment, plus qu'énervé.

**Ta gueule toi ! Tu vas pas appuyer ses dires non plus ! Putain ! Mais il a violé mon meilleur pote là ! »**

**« Georg ! Tais toi !**, intima Gustav d'une voix forte, parvenant à rendre muet son copain. **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tais toi ! »**

**« Expliques moi alors !** Râla Georg en le fusillant des yeux. **Vu que je suis qu'un con qui comprend rien ! »**

**« J'ai pas dit ça », **soupira Gustav, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux courts.

Il se sentait déchiré entre deux envies, mais son amitié avec Bill fut la plus forte. Il s'éloigna de Georg pour retourner bercer tendrement son meilleur ami toujours avachi sur le sol.

Ce dernier lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise.

**« Tu es sûr ? »** Demanda gustav, inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami.

Bill hocha la tête toujours en sanglotant et le poussa à s'exprimer.

**« Ok … **Gustav leva ses yeux vers son petit ami et soupira, **Georg ! Rien de ce qui sera dit ici ne devra sortir de cette maison ! Je veux ta parole d'homme ! »**

Georg le regarda interloqué puis jura de garder le secret. Gustav se lança alors dans un long récit, expliquant la véritable nature de Bill et ce qu'elle impliquait dans sa vie mais aussi dans celle de Tom.

Il raconta tout depuis sa première rencontre avec l'androgyne, comment il avait décidé de l'aider au lieu de le fuir, comment encore il protégeait Tom de loin, et comment il avait failli à sa tache la veille.

Mais ce dernier point, Georg le connaissait bien, vu qu'ils étaient ensembles chez lui à ce moment là, dans une tenue plus que légère, occupés à se tripoter.

Abasourdi par les révélations du petit blond, Georg se leva doucement de sa chaise et sortit dans le jardin, espérant faire le tri dans le flot d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il tirait sur sa cigarette comme un forcené quand Gustav le rejoignit. Il ne daigna pas lever les yeux , ce n'était pas la peine, il savait que c'était lui.

**« Bébé … »** commença Gustav

**« Shhht,** souffla Georg en écrasant sa cigarette avec son talon. **J'essaie de comprendre. »**

Gustav lui prit la main tendrement, le laissant organiser ses idées, le coeur affolé à l'idée que son copain ne veuille plus de lui. Après tout il lui avait menti lui aussi, et surtout il couvrait Bill même après ce qu'il avait fait.

**« Bill …** commença Georg d'une voix calme, comme s'il lisait une liste de courses, **Bill est un loup-garou … » **

Gustav opina silencieusement, la gorge serrée.

**« Et quand un loup-garou tombe amoureux c'est pour la vie … »**

Georg plissait les yeux, essayant au mieux de visualiser ce qu'il disait.

**« Et le loup-garou veut transformer la personne qu'il aime pour qu'ils restent ensemble ad vitae eternam … »**

Gustav soupira doucement, attendant que Georg termine enfin son monologue.

« E**t Bill, donc, est amoureux de Tom … Ça veut donc dire qu'il veut le transformer. »**

Gustav hocha la tête, toujours silencieux.

**« Comment il doit faire pour le transformer ? »** Demanda le brun à son ami.

**« Il le mord quand il est lui même transformé. Je ne sais pas si c'est la seule manière, Bill non plus. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mode d'emploi tu sais. » **marmonna Gustav, tendu à l'extrême tant il était stressé.

**« Mhm … Et quand Bill est en mode … Loup-garou, il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait ? »**

**« Non pas vraiment. Il garde une partie de son esprit présent, mais ne contrôle rien. C'est son côté animal qui prend le dessus. Bill est simple spectateur, et encore il ne souvient jamais de tout ce qu'il fait quand il est recouvert de poils. »**

**« Et donc hier … c'était le loup-garou qui agissait, pas Bill ? »**

Gustav acquiesça silencieusement.

**« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Tom ? Il pensait que Bill le trompait ou je ne sais quoi. »**

**« Parce que j'avais peur **… »

Gustav et Georg levèrent la tête en même vers Bill qui venait de les rejoindre, ses pleurs enfin calmés.

**« J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, qu'il me repousse. C'est déjà pas simple de croire aux loups-garou, alors en avoir un comme petit-ami … Et j'avais peur de lui faire du mal … et finalement je lui en ai fait quand même … » **murmura Bill de sa voix rauque. « **Et je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur que mes parents ... »**

**« Tes parents ? »** Georg regardait Bill stupéfait, attendant des explications.

«** Ma mère était une lycanthrope...** commença Bill, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les souvenirs se bousculant dans son esprit, **quand elle est tombé amoureuse de mon père et qu'elle est tombée enceinte de moi, elle lui a dit ce qu'elle était...** **Mon père a mit pas mal de temps à accepter et un jour il lui a demandé, bien des années plus tard, de le transformer. Elle a accepté. Mais quand est venu le moment de le mordre, elle était transformée et donc incapable de se maitriser complétement. Elle s'est jeté sur lui et lui a déchiqueté la gorge. Le lendemain quand elle s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait … elle... elle s'est tirée une balle en argent dans le coeur. » **Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle, les yeux pleins de larmes à ce souvenir douloureux.

**« Mhmm … je comprends … mais en même temps je t'en veux pour l'avoir violé !** Murmura Georg d'une voix basse. **Je pourrais te tuer pour ça »**

**« Je sais »,** articula faiblement Bill en rougissant.

**« J'ai quand du mal à croire à tout ça … Tu me permettrais d'assister à ta prochaine métamorphose ? » **Demanda le jeune homme, cherchant dans les yeux du brun, la trace d'un quelconque mensonge.

**« Je sais pas si … »**

**« Si ! Tu me laisseras la voir, surtout si tu veux que je t'aide a arranger les choses avec Tom !** Le coupa Georg d'une voix ferme. **Tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve devant les yeux, ça sera inutile de m'approcher ou d'approcher Tom ! Et si ce que vous me dites est vrai, alors je verrais ce que je peux faire. »**

Bill hocha simplement la tête. Il voulait avoir une chance de se faire pardonner. Il savait que ça serait difficile. Tom ne voudrait surement plus le voir, et sans Georg pour l'aider, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse s'expliquer et peut-être obtenir un léger pardon. Que Tom ne le raye pas complètement de sa vie était tout ce qui lui importait. Même s'il ne devait plus jamais l'approcher, alors il le ferait, mais il voulait d'abord essayer d'expliquer son comportement.

Il fit un rapide calcul, et annonça à Georg que sa prochaine transformation aurait lieu dans 3 semaines. Il pourrait venir le voir, accompagné d'Andrèas et de Gustav bien sûr. Mais surtout que jamais il ne devrait parler de ce qu'il verrait, à qui que ce soit.

Georg approuva, et quitta la vielle demeure, sans un regard pour le brun, ni pour son petit ami qui se tordait les doigts d'anxiété. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire abracadabrante, et il lui semblait que c'était au dessus de ses forces de continuer à voir Gustav comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, son amoureux lui avait caché des choses très graves, et pire il avait laissé Bill en faire de plus graves.

L'esprit en ébullition il se rendit chez Tom qui se reposait dans sa chambre. Son coeur se serra quand il le vit recroquevillé sous les couvertures de son lit, le regard vide et le visage défait.

Simone n'était pas là, il savait qu'elle était partie à un séminaire pour plusieurs jours, aussi il décida de rester chez son ami pour lui tenir compagnie et l'aider à soigner ses blessures.

Tom avait refusé de porter plainte contre Bill. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il l'aimait toujours, et c'était ce qui rendait tout tellement plus douloureux. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide, vide de vie, vide de sentiments, vide de tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Brun l'avait violé. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette subite vague de violence. Il se sentait perdu et misérable.

Il écoutait Georg aller et venir dans la maison, mais son esprit était auprès de son Brun.

_Bill … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi es tu comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? Que caches tu ? Qu'est ce qu'Ulrich savait sur toi ? Bill …Je t'aimais, je t'aime encore malgré ça ... Pourquoi ? M'as tu jamais aimé ? Tu voulais juste du sexe avec moi ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Bill … Je t'aime tellement si tu savais ...Et toi tu me brises, tu me tues … Bill ..._

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Alerté par ses sanglots , Georg vint le rejoindre et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant, tentant de le réconforter par des paroles apaisantes.

Mais peut on réconforter un coeur brisé ? Comment dire à une personne détruite que tout s'arrangera un jour, qu'il mettra tout ça de côté et que sa vie continuera malgré tout ? Comment lui dire que ce viol n'est pas une fin en soi, pas une petite mort , mais juste une étape dans une vie pas toujours clémente? Comment arriver à mentir pour le bien de cette personne ?


	23. Chapter 23

… **et je l'aime tant**

Les trois semaines approchaient de leur terme et Tom se remettait peu à peu de son agression.

Physiquement il allait bien, mais mentalement c'était tout autre. Il était devenu très craintif, sursautant au moindre bruit un peu violent. Et il peinait à reprendre une vie normale.

Sa mère avait été horrifiée d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et avait voulu prévenir immédiatement la police, mais Tom l'avait menacé de partir de la maison si elle le faisait. Alors elle avait abdiqué, mais couvait son fils encore plus qu'avant, vouant à l'enfer l'homme qui avait osé lui faire du mal.

Tom n'avait toujours pas reprit les cours, se sentant incapable d'affronter la présence de Bill. Georg lui menait des polycopiés tous les jours, et il travaillait chez lui. Rien ne devait l'empêcher d'obtenir son diplôme.

Comme chaque soirs, Georg passa chez lui déposer les cours de la journée. Ils bavardèrent un moment tous les deux. Georg lui donna des nouvelles de leurs amis, évitant soigneusement de parler de Bill qui semblait maigrir à vue d'oeil, errant comme une âme en peine tout au long de la journée. Il ne lui dit pas non plus, qu'il évitait Gustav depuis son agression, non pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais il ne savait plus quoi penser à son sujet. Il se sentait peiné que son petit-ami ne lui ait pas fait assez confiance pour lui parler avant.

Georg sortit dans la nuit qui tombait, laissant Tom à sa tristesse et à ses questions.

Ce soir là il se rendit directement chez Bill. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, et il était prêt à voir la fameuse transformation de l'androgyne.

Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, Gustav l'attendait et ouvrit rapidement, le faisant entrer dans la maison silencieusement.

Il le suivit dans la cuisine , et descendit à la cave avec lui. Andrèas et Bill y étaient déjà.

Bill s'enferma dans l'immense cage qui terminait la pièce, entièrement nu, et Gustav apposa de solides chaines autour de la porte, empêchant une éventuelle évasion.

Le silence était pesant, chacun attendant le moment où le brun commencerait sa métamorphose, et Georg se sentait stressé. Il doutait de plus en plus que ce que lui avait raconté Gustav soit faux. Sinon pourquoi prendrait-il toutes ces précautions ?

Vint enfin le moment tant attendu.

Bill commença a tourner en rond, tel un lion en cage, la sueur ruisselant sur son front blême et soudain il se mit à haleter, alors qu'un sourd grondement faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales.

Son front commença à s'étirer, ainsi que son nez, et son corps se vouta alors que des poils bruns et gris recouvraient son corps mince.

Georg assistait, stupéfait à cette métamorphose qu'il pensait ne voir que dans les films. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha de Gustav et lui prit la main pour se rassurer. Celui-ci observait la douloureuse transformation de son ami, toujours autant émerveillé que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y avait onze années de celà.

Bill se débattait maintenant contre une souffrance qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Ses os craquaient dans le silence, s'étirant, se remodelant, donnant place à un nouveau corps plus trapu, plus musclé, plus bestial.

Finalement un long hurlement annonça la fin de la métamorphose et Georg ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Devant lui se trouvait une énorme bête, mi-homme, mi-loup, grondant et griffant le sol de ses pattes velues. Il vit l'animal se jeter sur les grilles de la cage et hurler de rage face à sa détention. Il se tourna finalement vers un matelas posé au sol et se mit à le déchiqueter de colère, faisant voler la mousse autour de lui.

Le regard de la bête croisa alors celui de Georg et un nouveau hurlement déchira l'atmosphère déjà lourde de la pièce.

**« Putain**, murmura Georg d'une voix troublée. Il se tourna vers Gustav qui le regardait en coin et baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir douté de lui. **Désolé mon ange, j'aurais dû te croire. »**

**« Pas grave**, chuchota Gustav en souriant, ses bras venant s'enrouler autour de la taille de son ami. **C'est pas évident de croire aux loups-garous »**, continua le petit blond en lui relevant le menton et l'embrassant tendrement.

Gentiment, il poussa son ami vers l'escalier de la cave et tous se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre de la cuisine, laissant l'animal seul en bas avec son envie de destruction.

**« Il .. Il ne peut pas sortir ? » **Demanda Georg, un peu inquiet, un peu inquiet à l'idée de se faire attaquer par le dangereux animal.

**« Non**. Répondit Andrèas en le scrutant de son regard clair. **Enfin c'est déjà arrivé qu'il sorte, mais … Généralement c'était de ma faute. »**

**« Il faut le dire à Tom …** articula doucement Georg, son corps appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. **Il a le droit de savoir. »**

Gustav secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Déjà que le dreadé devait en vouloir à Bill, alors lui dire qu'il sortait en fait avec un loup-garou, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

**« Ok …** soupira Georg, **mais ça sera dur de convaincre Tom que Bill avait une sacrément bonne excuse pour l'avoir violé. »**

Le silence retomba dans la petite pièce. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. De temps en temps un long hurlement se faisait entendre, ne laissant aucun doute quand à son propriétaire.

Une semaine après cet évènement, Tom accepta de retourner en cours.

Il essaya de ne pas quitter Georg d'une semelle, gardant la tête baissée, angoissé à l'idée de croiser Bill.

Il passa la journée à raser les murs, évitant les groupes d'étudiants qui se pressaient ici et là.

Il commençait à peine à se détendre en fin de journée qu'il percuta l'androgyne au détour d'un couloir, son ange gardien occupé dans les toilettes pour hommes.

Le souffle coupé, il planta ses yeux dans l'océan mordoré qui lui faisait face et se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Il sentit son ventre se nouer d'appréhension, de crainte, et d'autre chose aussi qu'il préféra ne pas analyser immédiatement.

Tout deux se regardaient attentivement, n'osant rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Bill se mordait les lèvres de voir celui qu'il aimait si proche et pourtant si lointain. D'un geste doux et lent, il tendit une main fine vers le dreadé qui le regarda faire sans bouger, son rythme cardiaque accélérant rapidement en même temps que la main se rapprochait de sa joue.

Tom ferma les yeux au contact de cette main manucurée sur sa peau et soupira d'aise. Ça lui avait manqué. Il appuya un peu plus sa joue contre cette paume, profitant de sa douceur, son souffle s'accélérant un peu plus alors que le pouce de son Brun retraçait les contours de sa mâchoire. Il se sentait incapable de bouger, telle une biche traquée. Tout son esprit lui hurlait de partir, mais son corps et son coeur refusaient d'obéir.

**« Tom … je suis désolé »**, murmura la voix douce et basse de Bill.

Tom ouvrit brusquement les yeux à l'entente de cette phrase, redescendant sur terre, et vit Bill qui le regardait tristement. Il secoua la tête pour chasser sa main et détala en courant, en proie à la plus grande des paniques.

Le Brun soupira en se passant la main sur son visage amaigri et cerné. Il regrettait tellement son acte de folie. Tom lui manquait. Il se sentait mourir à petit feu sans lui.

Pleurant amèrement sur son amour disparu, il quitta l'université pour aller se réfugier chez lui, loin de son amour, loin de sa culpabilité, loin de Tom.

**« Hey ! Tom ? Ca va ? »**

Georg regardait son ami, inquiet de le voir si agité et si pâle. Il l'avait laissé seul quelques minutes et il le retrouvait dans un état proche de la panique.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« j'ai … Bill … Il … on s'est croisé …. »**

Tom se jeta en pleurant dans les bras de son ami, s'attirant des regards étonnés et moqueurs de la part de ses camarades de cours.

**« Georg … je veux rentrer … »,** gémit le Blond d'une petite voix chevrotante.

Son ami opina, et le raccompagna chez lui, le soutenant tout le long du chemin.

Arrivés chez lui, il l'aida à s'installer confortablement dans son lit, dans lequel le Blond se roula en boule, le corps secoué de spasmes.

**« Tom …** soupira Georg en lui caressant la tête doucement, **tu l'aimes toujours n'est ce pas ? »**

Le dreadé se mit à pleurer , hochant silencieusement la tête. Oui il l'aimait toujours. Il aimait ce garçon androgyne qui avait fait chavirer son coeur le premier jour de son arrivée à l'école des sciences. Il l'aimait d'un amour absolu, il l'avait dans la peau et il en souffrait. Il aurait juste voulu le rayer de sa vie, ne plus penser à lui à chaque instants de la journée, l'oublier. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, pas alors que tout son être se tendait vers lui, ne vivait que pour lui. Bill l'avait violé, et pourtant il l'aimait encore. Bill lui avait fait tant de mal, et pourtant il n'aspirait qu'a se retrouver dans ses bras.

_Je suis malade … je devrais le détester ! Mais tout à l'heure, je voulais tellement le toucher, le sentir encore une fois … putain, pourquoi je l'aime ? Je l'aime, ouais, malgré tout ça, je l'aime. Comme un dingue. Bill … Je t'aime … J'ai besoin de toi._

Les jours qui suivirent, Tom s'efforça de totalement oublier sa rencontre avec Bill, faisant tout son possible pour ne plus le croiser. Il doutait de sa capacité à résister au Brun et préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Où qu'il aille, il croisait le regard tourmenté du Brun. Regard dans lequel il pouvait lire tout le regret du monde, mais aussi tout son amour pour lui.

Tom dévorait alors le visage du Brun, le caressait, l'aimait de ses yeux. Son coeur s'emballait comme un fou, et son ventre se remplissait d'une multitude de papillons qui le réchauffaient agréablement.

Tout son être se tendait vers son Brun, lui criant tout son amour, mais aussi sa colère qu'il tentait de garder vivante. Ses pores laissaient s'échapper sa souffrance face à une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son coeur vibrait au rythme de ses regards et souffrait chaque jour un peu plus. Silencieusement, il invitait le Brun à l'aimer autant que lui l'aimait, et cherchait dans ses yeux, une réponse à ses questions muettes.

Bill baissait alors les yeux, honteux et triste, le visage défait, et la silhouette brisée. Il souffrait tant lui aussi. La vie sans Tom lui paraissait si fade, si vide. Même l'appel de la pleine lune ne parvenait plus à combler le néant qui s'était installé dans son coeur. Il dépérissait, et trouvait que ce n'était pas cher payé pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à l'unique personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé.

Chacun repartait alors dans son coin, s'évitant de nouveau, essayant de s'oublier jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau au détour d'un couloir. Les ramenant inexorablement au coeur de leurs sentiments contre lesquels, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne pouvaient lutter.

Georg tenta plusieurs fois d'aborder le sujet de Bill, mais se vit sèchement rembarré à chaque fois.

Il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir faire comprendre à Tom que Bill n'était pas forcément un mauvais garçon.

Gustav aussi tentait parfois d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais Tom ne sentait plus trop à l'aise avec lui malgré que le petit blond soit venu lui présenter des excuses peu de jours après « l'incident », et il évitait de passer du temps avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas évident, vu que Georg semblait ne jamais vouloir se décoller de son petit-ami.

Tom était pourtant reconnaissant à Gustav pour être venu lui parler rapidement, essayant de ne pas briser leur amitié naissante. Et puis ce n'était pas la faute de Gustav, si son meilleur ami était un violent doublé d'un connard.

_Et le pire, c'est que je n'en pense pas un mot … _pensait Tom à chaque fois qu'il insultait mentalement son ex-petit-ami. _Il est loin d'être un connard … je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison à tout ça … Je devrais peut-être écouter ce que Gustav et Georg ont à me dire à ce sujet._

Mais il repoussait toujours le moment des explications. Car des explications, ses deux amis en avaient, il en était certain. Et il savait aussi qu'un jour où l'autre, il devrait affronter Bill, car il avait un besoin quasi vital de comprendre. Mais la crainte le retenait. Crainte d'apprendre plus qu'il ne devrait. Crainte d'entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Crainte d'espérer ce qu'il ne devait pas. Et il repoussa fermement, dans un coin de son esprit, l'envie de questionner ses amis.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je fais de drôles de rêves**

Les semaines passèrent, apportant leur lots de travail, mais aussi de questions.

Surtout pour Tom qui s'était aperçu de certaines choses à son sujet et qui ne savait pas comment les interpréter.

Il faisait chaque nuit le même rêve étrange.

La lune brillait haut dans la nuit, et elle était pleine. Lui, marchait dans un vaste champs empli de luzerne, entièrement nu. Il se sentait en parfaite harmonie avec la nature et ça ne le gênait pas de se promener sans vêtements. De toute façon il sentait qu'il n'y avait personne dans son rêve pour se moquer de lui, alors peu lui importait. Il grimpait sur le sommet d'une haute colline boisée et tendait les bras pour attraper cette lune qui luisait si fort dans le ciel et qui semblait le narguer.

Ses bras s'étiraient anormalement, et sa pilosité devenait plus importante. Lorsque ses doigts allaient pour toucher la surface brillante de l'astre nocturne, il se rendait compte que le doux visage de Bill lui faisait face. Une colère froide s'emparait alors de lui, et il déchiquetait son ami de ses longues griffes avant de l'avaler tout cru puis de le régurgiter en parfaite santé. Et ils s'embrassaient longuement.

Tom ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus. Si c'était ce stupide espoir de toucher la lune,ces poils qui lui poussaient sur les avants bras, les griffes dont ses mains se trouvaient dotées ou encore cette impression qu'il se promenait effectivement nu dans le jardin de sa mère une fois la nuit tombée et qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Pour ce qui était de voir le visage de Bill dans son rêve, il en comprenait tout à fait la symbolique. Il voulait faire souffrir le Brun autant que lui l'avait fait puis, pouvoir se réconcilier enfin avec lui.

Il décida de se confier à son meilleur ami, qui saurait peut-être trouver une explication à ce rêve bizarre et récurrent.

Georg et lui étaient allongés sur le lit de Tom, écoutant distraitement la radio qui diffusait de vielles chansons, et Tom ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

Il le tournait et le retournait dans son esprit, cherchant comment s'expliquer clairement. Il réalisa au bout d'un moment que Georg le fixait avec un air interrogateur.

Le Blond prit une grande inspiration et se lança, tel un marathonien dans une rizière boueuse, c'est à dire maladroitement.

**« Georg … Je crois que … Enfin … je … mes rêves …tout nu ... et … je … l'énervement … »**

Georg fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe face aux propos décousus de son ami. D'un sourire il le rassura, et le poussa à reprendre.

Tom expliqua alors plus clairement ce dont il rêvait la nuit, s'attardant sur certains passages, passant rapidement sur d'autres, notamment celui où il embrasait Bill, puis attendit anxieusement la réaction de son ami.

**« Hein ? » **Fut tout ce que put dire Georg en le regardant, interloqué.

**« T'as parfaitement entendu …. me fais pas répéter s'il te plait … »** murmura le Blond en baissant la tête.

**« Ah heu … bah … on va dire que c'est le contre coup de ce qui c'est passé … »** avança Georg d'une petite voix qu'il voulait assurée.

**« Tu crois ? »**

**« Oui bien sûr »,** affirma Georg , paraissant plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Georg, pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, sentait que ce rêve était important, car il semblait se rapporter à la lycanthropie de Bill. Du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit. Aussi, tout naturellement, il en parla à son petit-ami le soir même, malgré le fait que Tom lui ait interdit d'en parler à quiconque.

Et bien lui en pris, car Gustav sembla très intrigué par ces rêves lui aussi.

Afin de parfaire le cheminement de ce bouche à oreille, Gustav alla tout relater à Bill qui lui, blêmit d'un seul coup puis rougit encore plus rapidement.

**« J'imagine que tu sais ce que ça signifie toi …. » **soupira Gustav qui épiait la moindre des réactions de son ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure.

**« Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende »**, chuchota le Brun d'une voix si basse que Gustav dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Gustav fronça les sourcils, attendant visiblement une explication que le brun ne tarda pas à lui donner.

**« Ma mère me racontait souvent l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une lycanthrope qui partageait ses sentiments.** raconta Bill d'une voix douce et concentrée, les yeux perdus dans un rêve éveillé. **Ça se passait dans les temps anciens à une époque où les Hommes et les Loups-garous vivaient en harmonie. La famille des deux jeunes gens était contre un tel ****rapprochement, car ils avaient d'autres projets pour leurs enfants et firent tout pour les séparer. Ils pensaient avoir réussi mais c'était compter sans l'amour qui les liait. Ils s'aimaient tellement, que l'homme subit la transformation sans qu'il fut mordu. Juste parce que leur amour était trop fort et que c'était le seul moyen pour eux de se rejoindre et d'être heureux. »**

**« Et tu crois que c'est une histoire vraie ? »** , le questionna Gustav

**« A vrai dire, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un conte pour enfants,** répondit Bill en haussant les épaules. **Mais … Que Tom fasse ce style de rêve n'annonce rien de bon …. il … il a commencé sa transformation … Je faisais les même rêves avant ... »**, annonça le brun en réponse au regard interrogateur de son ami.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement, sans mot dire. L'inquiétude se lisait dans le regard de l'un. L'espoir régnait dans celui de l'autre.

**« Il faudrait lui parler tu crois pas ? »** , demanda Gustav à son ami qui avait les yeux perdus sur la tapisserie du salon.

**« On a le temps**, répondit Bill, **il achèvera sa mutation dans seulement deux mois, pas avant, du ****moins si ça fait bien que quelques jours qu'il a commencé à faire ces rêves. Mais oui il faudra lui parler. Il risque de prendre peur face à ce qui lui arrive. Il ne sait même pas que les Loups-garous existent. »**

Gustav hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Ça leur laisserait le temps d'aborder le sujet en douceur avec le Blond, et de l'amener à accepter son nouvel état.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas en parler à Georg qui risquerait de lâcher le morceau, son amitié avec le blond pouvant lui ôter toute prudence.

Gustav râla un peu de devoir encore une fois faire des cachotteries envers son chéri, mais accepta de ne rien dire.

Le plus dur restait à venir. Faire admettre à Tom que les loups-garous existaient bel et bien, et qu'il allait en devenir un à cause, ou grâce à son amour pour Bill.

Quelques jours plus tard, rien n'avait changé dans leur petite vie. Tom faisait toujours des rêves étranges. Bill et Gustav attendait le meilleur moment pour lui parler. Et Georg … ben il était toujours autant amoureux de son petit blond.

Tellement amoureux, qu'il ne put refuser de l'accompagner, un soir après les cours à une répétition de son groupe, et laissa Tom rentrer tout seul chez lui, pour la première fois depuis son agression.

Le Blond fit un long détour pour éviter le parc qu'il avait pris en horreur.

Les rues se succédaient, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver le sens caché à ses rêves.

Il n'entendit donc pas le pas lourd qui le suivait, et ne vit pas une longue barre de fer cogner durement son crâne, le laissant sans connaissance sur la route.

Lorsqu'il émergea plusieurs heures plus tard, il eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était assis sur une simple chaise en bois, ses bras attachés derrière son dos, et ses chevilles liées aux pieds de la chaise.

Il lança un regard autour de lui et découvrit qu'il se trouvait enfermé dans un vaste entrepôt, qui devait servir à un magasin de vêtements, vu le nombre de portants et de mannequins qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Il voulu crier, mais un bâillon qu'il remarquait seulement maintenant, l'en empêcha. Affolé, il commença à se débattre, mais une voix dure l'interrompit dans son activité.

Tom leva un oeil stupéfait vers son interlocuteur et soupira mentalement en découvrant Ulrich dans un coin de la salle.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, savourant sa domination sur ce Blond qui lui avait volé le coeur de Bill, dont il était toujours amoureux.

**« Alors Tomi**, grinça Ulrich en le toisant de haut en bas, **Tu pensais vraiment que toi et moi c'était de l'histoire ancienne ? »**

L'interpellé déglutit péniblement, et ouvrit de grand yeux effrayés.

**« Tu sais quoi ? Bill te veut, je comprends pas pourquoi mais il te veut. Et moi … je veux Bill … Tu crois qu'on peut s'arranger ? »**

Tom secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension et se mit à trembler fortement quand l'autre lui attrapa le menton, l'obligeant à lever la tête.

**« Mhmm, toi et moi on sait qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Bill ne veut plus de moi. Je l'ai perdu à cause de toi,** Reprit Ulrich, la voix terriblement haineuse. **Alors je vais tout simplement t'enlever Bill à toi aussi. »**

Tom tenta de parler, mais le bâillon ne lui permit que de faire entendre un faible gémissement. Il implorait du regard son vis à vis, de ne pas faire de mal à Bill. Mais celui éclata de rire face à sa supplique muette.

**« Regardes ce que j'ai là … »** lui dit le jeune homme en lui montrant un fusil à crosse argentée.

Le blond secoua la tête, des larmes perlant à ses paupières. Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas tuer son Bill ?

**« Tu vois … Quand j'ai su que Bill était ... diffèrent, j'ai cherché quelle pouvait être sa pire faiblesse, et j'ai trouvé. En fait il en a deux... **, continua Ulrich, le regard rêveur. **La première c'est cette balle en argent … tirée en plein coeur, selon les différents témoignages, c'est radical, il ne pourra pas survivre. »**

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

**« Allons mon chou, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas que seul l'argent tue les loups-garous »**, se moqua son ennemi en lui tirant rageusement une dread, l'arrachant presque.

Tom était perdu. Bill ? Loup-garou ? Étrangement, il trouvait que ces deux mots, mis dans la même phrase ne le choquaient pas.

**« Donc tu vois**, continuait Ulrich, indifférent à ses tourments, **Je vais tirer en plein dans son coeur, et … POUM ! Plus de Bill. Et je le tuerais ici, juste devant toi, tu ne rateras rien du spectacle. »**

Le dreadé sentait la sueur couler le long de son front, se mêlant à ses larmes, tandis que son esprit cherchait une solution pour fuir loin de ce psychopathe.

**« Et tu sais pourquoi il viendra ici se faire dégommer **? Lui demanda son interlocuteur, **Parce que tu es sa deuxième faiblesse »**, conclut Ulrich, fier de sa trouvaille, le regard empli d'une folie qui l'habitait tout entier, ses doigts pianotant rapidement sur son téléphone portable avec l'intention évidente d'appeler l'androgyne.

La fin de cette phrase arracha un hoquet de désespoir à Tom, qui secoua hargneusement ses membres dans l'espoir dérisoire de se libérer. Mais c'était sans espoir. Son ravisseur l'avait bien ligoté, et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer maintenant, c'est que Bill ne vienne pas.

Il leva les yeux vers les vitres qui surplombait l'entrepôt et se rendit compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. La lune dardait ses premiers rayons à travers les carreaux crasseux, venant doucement caresser son visage trempé par ses larmes. Elle était dans sa dernière phase, entièrement pleine et splendide de blancheur.


	25. Chapter 25

**Et mon prince viendra**

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Tom observait son ravisseur faire les cents pas dans l'entrepôt, à présent plongé dans une relative pénombre.

Il priait pour que ses plans échouent. Il ne voulait pas voir mourir Bill. Son immobilité forcée l'avait poussé à beaucoup réfléchir, et il se sentait prêt à pardonner à son Brun. Il l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir encore. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne vivait que pour et par lui. Il était son oxygène, sa vie. Il avait besoin de lui, de le toucher et de l'aimer tout simplement.

Alors il priait inlassablement pour que Bill ne vienne pas. Qu'il le laisse affronter seul la fureur de son geôlier, qui finirait sûrement par le tuer dans un accès de rage. Il se moquait de mourir, si ça permettait à Bill de vivre.

Ulrich passa une nouvelle fois près de lui en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'opposé de là où ils étaient.

Un sourire assassin apparu sur les lèvres de son ravisseur qui recula derrière sa chaise, le laissant seul au milieu de la pièce.

Le coeur de Tom s'affola, alors que son regard se dirigeait vers l'origine du bruit. L'obscurité était telle, qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce fut. Il pensa voir une ombre courir contre les murs, et crut reconnaître le loup qui l'avait agressé plusieurs fois. D'autres ombres suivirent, se dispersant alentours et il ne vit plus rien.

Les sons semblèrent soudain envahir la salle de toute part pour finir dans son dos, ne lui donnant pas la possibilité d'assister à la scène. Il entendit des cris, des grognements, des bruits de lutte.

Il sentit son souffle se couper quand une détonation résonna dans l'espace clos, et il manqua défaillir au son d'un long hurlement de douleur qui s'éleva dans l'air, agressant ses oreilles.

De nouveaux bruits de lutte, le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre au sol et enfin une voix qui résonne dans sa tête, lui expliquant que c'est fini, qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre.

Tom put enfin bouger ses membres, ses liens tombant avec un bruit mat sur le sol et il se leva promptement, faisant face à son sauveur.

Hébété, il croisa le regard réconfortant de Gustav, puis celui de Georg, et enfin celui d'Andrèas. Il balaya rapidement la pièce des yeux, mais ne trouva nulle trace de Bill. Son coeur se serra à cette constatation, même s'il avait prié des heures pour que ce soit le cas : Son Brun n'était pas venu le sauver.

Un gémissement attira son attention, et il couru vers une pile de cartons qui lui bouchaient la vue, les contournant rapidement. Les larmes se remirent à couler sans discontinuer sur ses joues, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps nu et ensanglanté de Bill, qui gémissait doucement dans la pénombre.

**« Mon dieu … Bill … »** coassa le Blond , paniqué de le voir en si mauvais état, son esprit refusant d'analyser le pourquoi de sa nudité.

Il se sentit tiré en arrière et se colla contre le torse rassurant de Georg qui le berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Tom regarda Gustav et Andrèas soulever le corps maintenant inerte et silencieux de l'androgyne, et l'emmener en dehors de l'entrepôt.

Georg le guida aussi vers la sortie, mais son regard buta sur le corps sans vie d'Ulrich, et la rage éclata en lui.

D'un mouvement brusque, Tom se libéra des bras de de son ami, et se rua sur le corps qui gisait sur le sol. Il le roua de coups de pieds, hurlant des insanités, et aurait pu continuer pendant des heures, si des bras trapus mais musclés ne l'avait obligé à s'éloigner. D'un bref coup d'oeil, Tom constata que Gustav le tenait fermement contre lui, et accepta à contre coeur de le suivre.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Gustav et celui-ci les conduisit à la maison de Bill.

Tom souffla d'angoisse. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir pénétrer chez son son ex petit-ami. Il réagit brusquement, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vu Bill dans la voiture. Il fit part de sa réflexion à Gustav qui lui répondit qu'Andrèas s'était chargé de lui.

Avec un soupir, Tom se résigna à entrer chez Bill. Il traina les pieds jusqu'au salon, et s'avachit sur le canapé avant de se relever brusquement, sa tête tournant en tout sens, alors qu'il fouillait la pièce de ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les pleurs.

Comprenant ce qu'il cherchait, Gustav lui désigna l'étage d'un mouvement de la main.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, Tom collé au dos de Gustav, suivit de Georg et entrèrent dans la chambre de l'androgyne.

Le coeur de Tom se serra face au spectacle qui l'attendait dans la pièce, et il retint difficilement un sanglot, les larmes coulant déjà abondamment sur ses joues.

Bill était étendu sur les draps rougis par son sang qui coulait de sa blessure au ventre. C'était donc ça, le coup de feu qu'il avait entendu. Ulrich, dans sa folie, avait tiré sur Bill, décidé à le tuer. Sa peau pâle luisait sous les doux rayons de la lune argentée, révélant ici et là quelques bleus, mais peu nombreux en comparaison des bruits de lutte que Tom avait pu entendre dans l'entrepôt.

Lentement, il osa s'approcher du lit, et laissa sa main tremblante s'avancer vers l'épaule de Bill qui gémissait sans relâche, les yeux clos, alors qu'Andrèas retirait la balle de son abdomen.

Tom le regarda apposer une compresse sur la blessure, stoppant l'hémorragie, et reporta son attention sur sa main qui serrait convulsivement l'épaule de Bill. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il décida de la laisser là où elle se trouvait, et scruta longuement les traits crispés du visage fin qui reposait sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux survolaient sans relâche le visage de celui qui lui avait tant manqué, et son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Tom se sentait perdu. Il aimait Bill et le haïssait tout à la fois. Il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir fait de sa première fois un acte cruel et barbare. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer éperdument. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, à le regarder, à l'admirer, à l'implorer silencieusement de lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul avec Bill dans la chambre. Andrèas avait fini ses soins, et le ventre de Bill était maintenant recouvert d'un énorme bandage.

Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas conduit Bill à l'hôpital, ni ce qu'il était advenu du corps d'Ulrich. Non, il s'en moquait à vrai dire. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur le jeune blessé qui avait fini par plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Timidement, Tom se pencha vers les lèvres de bill, et les effleura tendrement des siennes avant de reculer en soupirant.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je ferais mieux de partir … pardonnes moi Bill, je t'aime tant … mais j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire._

Il se retourna vers la porte, mais fut retenu par le bas de son tee-shirt. N'osant plus bouger, il attendit silencieusement, debout près du lit, les yeux clos, tous ses autres sens en éveil..

**« Ne pars pas …. »** sanglota Bill, la voix faible, le corps frémissant de douleur.

**« Je ne peux pas »** chuchota en retour Tom d'une petite voix, le dos toujours tourné à Bill qui le dévorait de ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il les ferma brièvement et reprit :

**« Tom … s'il te plait … tu as toutes les raisons de me détester, mais … juste … restes, je t'en prie. »**

Tom secoua la tête et se tourna enfin vers l'androgyne qui attendait une réponse à sa prière. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues brisèrent le coeur de Bill qui le tira gentiment vers lui, les doigts toujours accrochés au tee-shirt du Blond.

**« Je ne te déteste pas ... »** fut tout ce que put dire Tom avant d'éclater en sanglot déchirants, et de se réfugier dans les bras de Bill, évitant d'appuyer sur sa blessure.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Peut-être que rien n'était perdu. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du Blond qui pleurait sans retenue dans son cou, et le berça lentement, chuchotant des mots apaisants dans l'oreille de son bien-aimé. Il savoura ce contact, et remit à plus tard les explications. Tom avait besoin d'être réconforté et lui aussi après tout ça. Le reste attendrait.

Dans la cuisine, Gustav préparait du café, sous l'oeil attentif de Georg et Andrèas. Aucuns ne voulaient parler, trop choqués par ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt. Pourtant une question brulait les lèvres de Georg et il se décida à la poser en prenant une tasse du précieux breuvage, s'asseyant sur le plan de travail.

**« Pourquoi Bill est revenu sous sa forme humaine ? Je veux dire … Il fait toujours nuit, c'est la pleine lune … et pourtant il est humain là. »**

Gustav le sonda du regard et lui répondit lentement, choisissant ses mots avec soin : « **La balle qu'il a reçu était en argent … l'argent est la seule matière capable de tuer un lycanthrope, si elle est tirée dans le coeur. Dans le cas de Bill, elle a atterrit dans son ventre, donc il ne mourra pas. Mais sa mutation a été stoppé du fait de la présence de l'argent dans son corps. Il ne se transformera plus tant que sa plaie ne sera pas guérie.»**

Georg hocha la tête de compréhension et posa la deuxième question qui le turlupinait. **« Pourquoi on l'a pas mené à l'hôpital ?**

Ce fut Andrèas qui répondit cette fois : **« Du fait de sa lycanthropie, il guérit plus rapidement que n'importe qui au monde. Dès demain soir, il n'y aura plus qu'une légère cicatrice qui disparaitra rapidement. Et les médecins auraient posés trop de questions. »**

**« Oh »**, s'exclama Georg en repensant à quelque chose «** C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas gardé de trace à son arcade la première fois …. je comprends mieux ! »**

Gustav acquiesça silencieusement, sa main négligemment posée sur la cuisse de Georg qui entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils se sourirent lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent et Georg posa sa dernière question.

**« Tom ne craint rien là haut ? »**

Gustav secoua négativement la tête. Tant que Bill était sous sa forme humaine, et affaibli par sa blessure, le dreadé était en sécurité.

Georg soupira de soulagement, et se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse à présent vide, essayant de déterminer leur avenir dans les petites traces brunes qui ornaient la porcelaine. Cette journée avait été rude, et riche en émotions. Et l'avenir s'annonçait tout aussi rude.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, laissant dériver ses pensées vers cette chambre dans laquelle se trouvait ses deux amis, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y passer.


	26. Chapter 26

**Expliques toi maintenant**

Tom se laissait bercer par Bill, et le mouvement apaisait ses nerfs fragilisés. Il se détendait lentement dans les bras du brun qui n'avait cessé de chuchoter sa litanie de mots doux. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, tant son épuisement était grand. La douleur dans son coeur laissait place à une douce chaleur, générée par les tendres caresses des mains de Bill sur son dos, et il soupira doucement. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Il devait avoir des explications, et blessé ou pas, Bill les lui donnerait, maintenant.

**« Bill … **commença Tom timidement, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux longs du Brun, s'imprégnant de son odeur, et y puisant son courage, **expliques moi ... »**

Bill arrêta ses mouvements, le souffle soudain court. La peur refaisait surface, la peur de perdre Tom quand celui ci saurait la vérité. Pourtant il savait que l'heure des explications avait sonnée et qu'il devait tout lui raconter.

**« Je suis désolé Tom …** répondit doucement Bill, ses mains reprenant leur ballet sur le dos du Blond. **Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir … t'avoir ... »**

**« Violé … »** chuchota tout bas Tom, finissant sa phrase, les larmes menaçant de couler de nouveau.

Bill opina silencieusement, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu du Blond et il continua : **« je n'étais plus vraiment moi … je … je ... »**

**« Tu quoi ? Dis moi Bill, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin et j'ai le droit de savoir. »**

Bill inspira longuement, cherchant le courage qui lui faisait défaut et raconta toute l'histoire à Tom qui ouvrait des yeux immenses, ahuri. Il parla durant des heures, n'omettant aucuns détails, retraçant longuement ce qu'était sa vie, ce qu'avaient vécu ses parents, son adolescence et la découverte de ce qu'il était. Il expliqua ce que sa condition impliquait dans sa vie. Il insista ensuite fortement sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le Blond, essayant de le convaincre qu'il l'aimait plus que de raison et qu'il regrettait son acte de folie.

Tom était totalement stupéfait, et peinait à garder un visage impassible face à ce récit. Pourtant son esprit ne se révoltait pas aux paroles de l'androgyne. Non. Bizarrement, il parvenait à y croire. Tout lui semblait presque logique et normal au fond, comme s'il s'en était toujours douté. Il repensait aux attaques de l'animal du parc, à cette ressemblance entre le regard du loup-garou – oui maintenant il pouvait dire que c'était un loup-garou – et celui de Bill, et comprit que son coeur l'avait reconnu avant même que son esprit ne le fasse.

Longuement, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il comprenait mieux ce qui avait poussé Bill à agir comme il l'avait fait. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Cependant, une partie de lui se demandait s'il pouvait faire confiance à Bill pour ne plus jamais lui faire du mal. Son coeur était partagé. Devait-il oui ou non, oublier, si tant est possible d'oublier une telle chose, ou alors s'éloigner définitivement de son brun car celui-ci était dangereux ?

Il l'aimait, il n'en doutait pas. Serait-il assez fort pour passer outre ? Ça il ne le savait pas. Surtout voulait-il reprendre sa relation avec Bill là où elle s'était stoppée? Après maintes tergiversations, il en conclut que oui, il voulait être de nouveau avec Bill. Il le voulait plus que tout. Peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé. Peu importait que Bill soit un lycanthrope. Il l'aimait et il n'y avait rien à redire à ça.

Rassuré, déterminé,Tom se nicha plus profondément dans l'étreinte rassurante de Bill qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda intensément, cherchant une trace d'un quelconque ressentiment, qu'il ne trouva pas..

**« Je t'aime Tom**, souffla Bill**, je t'aime vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi. Pardonnes moi ... »**

Tom leva les yeux vers lui, sa main venant se poser d'elle même sur la joue veloutée et pâle de Bill, et lui rendit son regard. Lentement, il se rapprocha, glissant sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon, et scella leur lèvres en un doux baiser, les faisant frémir tous deux.

Le souffle de Bill se coinça dans sa gorge, alors qu'une langue avide franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, se liant timidement à la sienne. Leur corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus langoureux, dévoilant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient et le manque qu'ils avaient ressenti.

Haletant, Tom se recula et murmura **« Je t'aime »** au Brun qui le regardait, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, ému d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait si fort. Leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveaux, languissantes, amoureuses, comblées.

**« Tu dois te reposer maintenant »** annonça Tom en se séparant à regret des bras réconfortants de Bill.

**« Non ! Attends …** balbutia Bill, le regard subitement angoissé, le coeur battant à tout rompre, **il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir ... »**

Tom le regarda, inquiet. Qui avait-il de plus ? L'androgyne se mordillait les lèvres, gêné, et anxieux, et Tom sentit son coeur s'emballer , peu rassuré et n'étant pas sûr de vouloir l'écouter..

**« Tu vas te transformer en loup garou toi aussi ... »**

**« Quoi ? », **s'écria Tom, bondissant hors du lit.

Toujours en bas, Gustav et Georg profitaient d'être seuls dans la cuisine pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche, Andrèas étant reparti chez lui un peu plus tôt, quand un cri strident se fit entendre. Une course bruyante dans l'escalier leur fit comprendre que quelqu'un allait arriver et ils se séparèrent à regret, légèrement inquiets.

Tom déboula dans la cuisine, le souffle court, le visage pâle et défait, les mains agitées et bafouillant des paroles inintelligibles.

Il se stoppa net en voyant les deux garçons collés l'un à l'autre et fronça les sourcils.

**« Tom ? »**

Gustav et Georg le fixaient, cherchant à lire en lui la cause d'une telle agitation. Il les regardait, éperdu, les épaules tressautant sous des sanglots qu'il ne retenait pas. Sa bouche formait des mots, mais aucuns sons ne franchissaient ses lèvres. Il était en proie à la plus parfaite panique.

Georg le fit asseoir et lui servit un grand verre d'eau, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique. D'une main vacillante, le jeune dreadé porta le verre à ses lèvres, et renversa la moitié de son contenu sur ses vêtements tant il tremblait violemment. Il réussit finalement à boire quelques gorgées et put s'exprimer.

**« Je … je ne peux pas être un loup-garou ! »** et il s'effondra sur sa chaise, inconscient. Rapidement Georg l'attrapa sous les aisselles, l'empêchant de tomber sur le carrelage et le porta jusqu'au canapé du salon sur lequel il l'allongea. Gustav suivait le mouvement, jetant des regards furtifs vers l'étage. Inquiet pour son ami, mais ne voulant pas laisser Tom, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Georg répondit à son dilemme en l'envoyant voir Bill, voulant s'assurer que celui-ci allait bien, tout en installant confortablement son ami sur les coussins. Décidément cette journée était infernale, et il avait hâte qu'elle se termine.

Gustav ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bill et trouva son ami recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes, ses minces épaules secouées par de lourds sanglots.

Il s'approcha sans bruit, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, laissant sa main caresser doucement la longue chevelure brune.

Le jeune homme attendit que Bill s'apaise, et peu à peu les spasmes cessèrent, laissant la place à un silence plus serein.

**« Gus …,** gémit Bill en se tournant vers lui. Ses yeux se rivèrent dans ceux de son ami et il soupira longuement. **Je lui ai dit … tout dit … il sait tout maintenant. Même … pour sa transformation. »**

Gustav fronça les sourcils, comprenant d'un coup d'où venait la subite crise de nerf de Tom.

Sa main se crispa dans les cheveux du Brun, inquiet pour lui, pour Tom, pour eux tous.

**« Il va me détester encore plus maintenant, **souffla Bill. **Il va me détester ! »**

Gustav secoua lentement la tête. Non, il était sûr d'une chose : c'est que Tom était aussi amoureux de Bill, que lui ne l'était.

**« Laisses lui du temps**, répondit calmement Gustav. **Il acceptera, comme toi tu l'as fait quand tu as appris ce que tu étais. »**

**« Je vivais avec une lycanthrope Gus ! Je savais ce qui allait se passer ! Pas lui ! Il … Il va être tout seul ! »**

**« Non ! Tu seras avec lui et moi aussi ! On le laissera pas tomber ! On l'aidera ! » **Gustav s'était exprimé d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait aucune réplique et Bill baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir pu penser que son ami laisserait tomber Tom dans l'un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie.

**« On sera là pour lui »**, reprit Gustav d'une voix plus forte, et Bill acquiesça. Oui ils seraient là, du moins si Tom les acceptaient de nouveau dans sa vie.

Bill était démoralisé. Tout s'arrangeait avec Tom, et voilà que, de nouveau, le Blond le rejetait. Il allait finir par devenir fou !

**« Ça va s'arranger … Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, pour guérir rapidement et aller parler à Tom ! »** ordonna Gustav en enveloppant son ami dans les couvertures. **« Dors Bill ! »**

Bill soupira en regardant la porte se refermer sur son ami. Trop d'émotions le submergeaient, et il sentait qu'il allait perdre pied si ça continuait. Il avait tellement eu peur lorsqu'Ulrich lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'il détenait Tom prisonnier et qu'il devait aller le rejoindre. Encore maintenant, il pouvait ressentir sa frayeur de perdre Tom. Il n'aurait pas supporter de le voir mort ou blessé.

Ulrich l'avait appelé peu de temps avant qu'il ne se transforme, et sa colère avait ensuite guidé le loup-garou en lui, le menant directement à cet entrepôt où il s'était jeté sur son ennemi, prêt à lui déchirer les tripes. Mais il avait été arrêté par une violente douleur au bas ventre, l'irradiant totalement, et le laissant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, allongé sur le sol.

Il ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir de ce qu'il avait réellement fait, mais se rappelait parfaitement le visage de Tom, enchainé à sa chaise, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, et le visage aussi blanc qu'un linge, tant il était effrayé.

Sentant la colère revenir en lui, Bill tenta de se calmer, repensant aux doux baisers que lui et Tom avaient échangés depuis. L'astuce marcha, car il se sentit serein à nouveau; Sa main partit gratter le bandage qui recouvrait son ventre, et il soupira. La cicatrisation commençait, et il savait qu'il allait devoir subir des démangeaisons tellement fortes qu'il en deviendrait vite fou.

Ses pensées retournèrent vers Tom, et il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il s'en voulait de faire subir toutes ces choses à l'amour de sa vie. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était que peu maitre de son destin en ce moment. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le conte que lui racontait sa mère, puisse être vrai, et il s'inquiétait pour son Blond qui devait être terrifié à l'heure qu'il était. Lui même l'avait été, alors qu'il connaissait l'existence des loups-garous et qu'il savait qu'il en était un.

Sa première transformation avait eut lieu le jour de ses dix ans. Age auquel tout lycanthrope de naissance subissait sa première mutation. Il se rappelait encore de son angoisse, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans la cave, en compagnie de sa mère qui veillait sur lui. Sa transformation avait été lente et douloureuse. La peur ne l'aidant pas à se relaxer, il avait été terriblement conscient du bruit de ses os qui craquaient en s'étirant.

Un frisson le parcourut à ce souvenir. Ce n'était décidément pas son meilleur souvenir. Il se promit d'être présent pour Tom, que celui ci le veuille ou pas. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse affronter cela tout seul.

Fier de sa résolution, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter, ses traits se crispant parfois alors que sa cicatrice le grattait.


	27. Chapter 27

**Je vais être comme lui**

Tom n'émergea que très tard le lendemain soir. Alors que son esprit avait été saturé d'informations et d'émotions, son corps avait prit le relais et lui avait offert un échappatoire bienfaisant en le laissant dormir pendant des heures.

Il reprit lentement ses esprits, et ouvrit un oeil inquisiteur, se demandant l'espace d'une seconde où il était. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et soupira. La réalité reprenait ses droits et ses interrogations repartaient de plus belle. Allait-il vraiment se transformer en loup-garou ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Il venait tout juste de retrouver Bill que celui ci lui annonçait un truc inconcevable. Il ne pouvait pas devenir un lycanthrope, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une mauvaise blague !

Un bruit de pas attira son attention et il vit Georg entrer dans le salon, le regardant avec inquiétude. Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire, sentant les larmes affluer sous ses paupières et lutta pour ne pas pleurer.

Georg s'installa à ses côtés et lui demanda comment il allait.

**« Aussi bien que si on m'avait annoncé que j'allais devenir un loup-garou ... »** répondit Tom en riant jaune.

**« Désolé Tom … Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se passer comme ça. »**

**« Tu .. Tu savais pour Bill ? »**

Georg opina silencieusement, s'attendant à ce que Tom lui en veuille.

Ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux, déçu que son meilleur ami ait eut des secrets pour lui mais comprenant que ceux ci étaient nécessaires, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. **« Hey, c'est pas ta faute ok ? Alors arrêtes de te morfondre. C'est pas ta faute si je vais devenir un … enfin comme Bill quoi ! »**

Georg lui lança un regard surpris. Tom prenait mieux les choses qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

**« Comment va Bill ? »**, lui demanda Tom, rougissant alors que ses pensées s'évadaient vers l'être qui faisait battre son coeur.

**« Il va mieux … Il est à la cave . Il est … enfin tu sais … avec pleins de poils et des grandes dents. »**

Georg mima un grognement, ses deux mains arquées comme des griffes, et Tom pouffa. Ils arrivaient à plaisanter, alors tout allait bien non ?

**« Je peux le voir ? »**, demanda soudainement Tom, curieux de voir ce loup-garou de près.

Georg sourit, et l'emmena vers la cave.** « Prépares toi à un choc ... »**

Tom grogna. Il avait eu assez de chocs comme ça pour le restant de sa vie. Pourtant il avait envie de voir Bill sous son autre forme, peut-être pour finir de le convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel et non pas le fruit d'une vaste et mauvaise plaisanterie.

Bravement, il descendit les escalier qui menaient en bas, et s'arrêta devant les grilles qui muraient le fond de la pièce. Gustav était assis sur une caisse, son fusil négligemment posé à côté de lui, feuilletant une revue de sport d'un air absent.

Il releva les yeux en voyant Tom arriver près de lui et lui sourit gentiment.

**« Curieux de voir la bête de près ? »**

Tom approuva et tourna enfin les yeux vers la bête enfermée dans sa cage.

Elle était énorme, mesurant sûrement dans les deux mètres de long. Un long pelage recouvrait tout son corps, et des griffes acérées pointaient au bout de ses pattes. Elle tournait en rond, en proie à une immense nervosité, grondant sourdement.

Tom déglutit péniblement et s'approcha un peu plus de la grille, mais s'arrêta quand Gustav posa une main sur son bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal qui grognait doucement, et son souffle se coupa. C'était les yeux de Bill … Ils avaient la même couleur mordorée, avec cette étincelle brillante qui n'appartenait qu'à Bill. Tous deux se fixèrent un long moment. Tom pensa que même sous cette forme, il aimait son petit-ami.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué, voyant le regard de la bête s'adoucir alors qu'elle l'observait intensément derrière ses barreaux.

**« Bill ? », **sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure inaudible, mais l'animal pointa les oreilles dans sa direction signe qu'il avait entendu.

Le dénommé Bill bava en réponse, trottinant gaiement vers la grille. Ses pattes supérieures prirent appui sur les barreaux et il tendit son museau en avant, comme pour quémander une caresse du Blond qui approcha sa main inconsciemment.

**« NON ! »** cria Gustav en le tirant vivement en arrière, énervant le loup-garou qui se mit à hurler de frustration, grognant et sautant sur sa paillasse qu'il réduisit en pièce.

**« Gus ! Il … Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal ... »** s'insurgea Tom en frottant sa main contre sa poitrine.

**« Ouais ben, je prends pas le risque ! » **grogna Gustav en repartant s'assoir sur sa caisse, bien vite rejoint par Georg qui se cala entre ses jambes.

**« Il a peut-être raison …** objecta Georg, observant de loin l'animal qui se calmait rapidement sous les doux chuchotements du dreadé, **Bill le reconnaît peut-être comme l'un des siens maintenant que Tom a amorcé sa mutation. » **Gustav avait fini par le mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait, et s'il avait été vexé d'apprendre que son ami lui faisait encore des cachotteries, il avait convenu qu'il avait bien fait de garder le secret. Il aurait été incapable de tenir sa langue.

Gustav grogna, peu convaincu. Il se méfiait de cet animal qui avait toujours été sournois et vicieux. Il avait beau savoir que Bill et le loup-garou ne faisait qu'un , il les dissociait de part leur comportement, humain pour l'un, sauvage et bestial pour l'autre. Il se refusait à faire courir le moindre risque à Tom sous peine de finir étranglé le lendemain par un Bill bien humain.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers Tom qui s'était assis à un peu moins d'un mètre de la cage et se tourna vers son petit-ami qui réclamait un câlin. Leur bouches se trouvèrent et ils entamèrent un long et savoureux baiser.

Tom, nullement conscient de ce que faisaient ses amis, fixait l'animal qui s'était allongé face à lui et qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Le grognement s'était éteint progressivement et tous deux se dévisageaient maintenant en silence.

Tom s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol, sa tête reposant sur ses mains jointes. Il ne quittait pas l'animal des yeux, imprégnant ses traits dans son esprit. Il sourit en remarquant une touffe de poils qui plongeait sur la face de l'animal, lui rappelant étrangement la mèche de cheveux qui barrait régulièrement le visage de son petit-ami. Mèche qu'il avait très souvent remit à sa place.

S'assurant d'un bref coup d'oeil que Gustav ne pouvait le voir, il avança sa main vers la grille, ses doigts s'arrêtant au niveau des barreaux. Il retint son souffle, peu sûr de ce qu'allait faire le loup-garou.

Il vit alors l'animal étendre sa patte à travers les barreaux pour venir la poser sur sa main, et lui sourit en retour, émerveillé de sentir la douceur des poils sur sa peau. L'animal approcha lentement son museau, caressant sa main de son souffle chaud et grogna de contentement. Le sourire de Tom s'élargit encore plus, et il mêla ses doigts aux longs poils qui le chatouillaient, fermant doucement ses yeux. Il était épuisé mentalement. Apprendre qu'on allait devenir un loup-garou n'était pas très bon pour la santé mentale, c'était certain.

Main dans la patte, ils se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil, rassurés par cette présence familière qui leur était chère.

Georg donna un coup de coude à son ami, et lui montra la cage avec un sourire significatif, attendri par les deux corps lovés l'un près de l'autre. Tom s'était rapproché de la grille , dans son sommeil, et ils étaient maintenant juste séparés par une dizaine de centimètres. La bête s'était réveillée, mais ne bougeait pas, veillant silencieusement sur le sommeil de son compagnon, sa patte toujours prisonnière de la poigne de Tom qui la serrait tendrement.

**« Tu vois, Tom avait raison »**, chuchota t-il, satisfait mais soucieux de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Gustav ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes et un lent sourire fleurit sur sa bouche.

Il ne serait jamais douté que le loup-garou puisse avoir suffisamment d'humanité en lui pour laisser quelqu'un le toucher. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur lui.

**« Tom a l'air de bien prendre les choses ... »** Gustav regardait le dreadé pensivement. Le jeune homme le surprenait agréablement, semblant relativement calme face à tout ce qu'il avait découvert en peu de temps. A sa place il aurait surement pété un câble et aurait tout détruit autour de lui avant de s'en prendre au responsable de son état.

**« Il est amoureux »**, répondit Georg, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Gustav lui lança un petit regard en coin et lui demanda malicieusement :** « Et toi ? Tu l'es ? »**

Immédiatement les joues de son ami prirent une magnifique teinte rouge brique, et ses yeux se détournèrent, regardant partout sauf vers son petit-ami qui lui prit le menton en souriant et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**« Moi je le suis »**, chuchota Gustav d'une voix tendre, faisant encore plus rougir Georg qui se sentit fondre sous cette déclaration.

Incapable de répondre de vive voix, Georg crut plus sage d'embrasser son petit ami, faisant passer tout ses sentiments dans ce baiser langoureux qui devint rapidement plus passionné, les laissant tous deux pantelants et désireux l'un de l'autre.

S'assurant rapidement que Tom dormait encore et que le loup-garou était calme, Gustav fit s'allonger son compagnon sur la caisse d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il défaisait le pantalon de Georg qui le regardait faire, les yeux remplis de désir et d'impatience.

**« Fais pas de bruit, faudrait pas l'énerver »** murmura Gustav en montrant l'animal qui se désintéressait totalement des deux amants, subjugué par le visage endormi du dreadé.

Georg ne put retenir un gémissement quand la main taquine de son ami vint saisir son sexe et lui imprima un lent va et vient. Il se mordait les lèvres, retenant ses gémissements comme il le pouvait, mais ce que faisait Gustav lui faisait perdre la tête, et il avait bien du mal à rester silencieux.

Son amant scella leurs bouches, l'empêchant de s'exprimer et continua sa douce torture. Un sourire vainqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit que Georg était proche de la jouissance. Ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent brusquement, tirant un grognement désappointé du jeune homme alangui sous lui, et il se déshabilla rapidement, pénétrant enfin dans l'antre chaud de Georg qui l'accueillit avec soulagement.

Leurs bassins coordonnèrent leurs mouvements, les emmenant bien vite dans la jouissance, et ils se libérèrent ensemble dans un cri rauque.

Gustav se laissa tomber sur le torse de son ami, la respiration haletante et vérifia une nouvelle fois que le loup-garou était toujours paisible. Il sourit en voyant que celui-ci n'avait pas bronché, les yeux rivés sur Tom, complétement captivé.

Il aida Georg à se rhabiller, faisant de même quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'installa confortablement sur la caisse, laissant son dos reposer contre le mur, attirant Georg dans ses bras. Le silence, ainsi que le bien-être qui suivait toujours l'acte sexuel, les emmena rapidement aux portes des rêves, et ils s'endormirent, tendrement enlacés.

Furtivement, le loup-garou les regarda, et souffla par sa truffe. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le jeune homme qui sommeillait à ses côtés, et il approcha doucement sa tête de la main qui tenait sa patte. Il ouvrit sa gueule, révélant une rangée de dents acérées comme des poignards, et lécha délicatement la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il la gouta une première fois, puis une deuxième, et recommença encore et encore.

Tom se réveilla doucement, gêné par la chaude humidité qui enveloppait sa main et ouvrit des yeux troubles, souriant en reconnaissant l'animal en face de lui, qui s'amusait à le lécher consciencieusement. Son regard plongea dans celui intense de la bête qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Regard doux et tendre pour l'un, émerveillé et confiant pour l'autre.

Dans une semi-conscience, Tom se leva, et ouvrit doucement la cage, sous l'oeil intéressé de l'animal qui avait redressé la tête. Il entra lentement dans la cage, évitant tout gestes brusques et referma soigneusement la grille, replaçant les verrous correctement, avant d'aller s'allonger sur le sol à quelques centimètres de la bête.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal, quémandant l'autorisation de s'approcher un peu plus et soupira de soulagement quand elle vint d'elle même coller son corps chaud contre le sien, son souffle balayant légèrement sa joue. Il referma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter une nouvelle fois, blotti contre l'animal, apaisé.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ça peut se soigner ?**

Lorsque Gustav se réveilla le lendemain au terme d'une longue nuit paisible, pour une fois non interrompue par les hurlement de l'animal dont il avait la garde, il fut effaré de constater que Tom reposait sur le sol de la cage, tendrement enlacé par Bill, qui s'était de nouveau transformé. Quand Tom était-il entré dans cette cage, et comment diable l'avait-il fait sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Il se rappela alors qu'il s'était endormi profondément après ses ébats amoureux et soupira. Il faisait un bien piètre gardien.

Il réveilla doucement son amant par de petits baisers, qui émergea en grognant, et lui fit signe de le suivre dans les escaliers. Georg ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant les deux corps enlacés dans la cage, mais ne dit rien. Il suivit son ami, affamé.

Tom grogna dans son sommeil, alors qu'un souffle chaud lui chatouillait l'oreille et lança une main en l'air, voulant faire stopper le souffle importun. Un rire cristallin lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il plongea dans l'océan mordoré qui lui faisait face, le regardant avec tendresse.

**« Hey, bonjour toi. »**, chuchota Bill en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Tom sourit, et se blottit plus près du corps chaud de son ami, son nez allant se coller dans le cou du Brun qui se mit à rire, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles comme quoi il avait besoin de dormir lui, pas comme certains.

**« Faut se lever marmotte … il est déjà tard. »**

Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour du cou de Bill, peu désireux d'obtempérer. Il était encore fatigué, et ne voulais pas quitter ce doux cocon. Il frissonna au contact des mains de son compagnon qui s'immisçait sous son pull, et releva la tête pour capturer paresseusement les lèvres du Brun qui répondit à son baiser, ouvrant la bouche pour accueillir sa langue au plus profond de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avides de ce contact qui les électrisaient, leurs mains redécouvrant le corps de l'autre sous leur passage.

**« Bill ? ... »**

**« Mhhm ? »**

**« Tu es nu ? »** Tom se redressa vivement, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, alors qu'il enlevait précipitamment sa main des fesses de son petit-ami. Il détailla son corps entièrement dévêtu, et rougit fortement en détournant les yeux.

**« Désolé**, souffla Bill, qui ne le paraissait pas du tout, **mais je ne peux pas garder mes vêtements quand je me transforme, ils deviennent trop petits. »**

Tom grogna, évitant toujours de poser les yeux sur son ami, et lui demanda d'une voix gênée s'il pouvait enfiler quelque chose de plus décent sur lui.

Bill sourit et sortit de la cage pour aller récupérer ses vêtements qu'il laissait toujours dans un coin de la cave.

Tom sortit à son tour alors que Bill lui signifiait qu'il était habillé. Il le rejoignit en souriant, soulagé de voir que le brun avait passé un bas de survêtement ainsi qu'un tee-shirt un peu trop court, et se lova dans ses bras.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un tendre échanges, s'ouvrant légèrement pour permettre à leurs langues de se rejoindre, et seul le manque de souffle les obligea à se séparer.

**« Bill ? Je vais vraiment de venir un … un … »**

**« Un loup-garou ?**, suggéra Bill d'une voix douce. **Oui … Je suis désolé Tom , mais oui, les rêves que tu as fait dernièrement ne trompent pas. »**

**« Putain, **siffla Tom entre ses dents. **Et … Ça se soigne pas ? »**

Bill secoua négativement la tête, désolé pour le dreadé qui semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir.

Il capta le regard du Blond, et lui sourit tristement. **« Je suis désolé**, souffla t-il, **j'aurais préféré que ça ne t'arrive pas. »**

Tom haussa les épaules. Les explications de l'androgyne lui revenaient en mémoire, et comprenait que celui-ci ne pouvait pas deviner que la forte attirance qu'ils ressentaient, suffirait à le faire devenir un lycanthrope.

Il avait du mal à s'imaginer le corps couvert de poils longs, et hurlant à la lune. Il secoua la tête, repoussant cette image perturbante au fond de son esprit et sourit à Bill qui le fixait rêveusement.

**« Hey,** il lui donna un coup de coude, le faisant redescendre de son petit nuage, **j'ai faim moi... »**

Bill sourit au ton plaintif de Tom et le fit rapidement monter les escaliers.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, et se sourirent malicieusement, se retenant de glousser.

Gustav et Georg se dévoraient littéralement la bouche, appuyés contre le frigo qui ronronnait joyeusement, les mains de Georg glissées dans le pantalon de son petit-ami pour mieux lui malaxer l'arrière-train.

Un discret toussotement fit se séparer les deux garçons qui rougirent, soudain terriblement gênés.

**« Oh, Bonjour vous deux »** bégaya le plus vieux des deux, les joues empourprées.

**« Bonjour à vous aussi.**, répondit bill qui se retenait d'éclater de rire face au visage rouge de confusion de son ami, **Gus … tu as une trace de confiture là**, se moqua t-il en désignant une trace sombre sur l'entre-jambe du jeune homme qui partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain, suivit de près par Georg qui voulait aller se cacher sous un cocotier pour le restant de sa vie. Malheureusement pour lui, les cocotiers ne couraient pas les rues dans sa petite ville.

Restés seuls, Bill et Tom laissèrent libre cours à leur fou rire.

**« Putain, ils me tuent ces deux là »**, haleta Tom entre deux éclats de rire.

**« Et encore tu n'as pas assisté à leurs ébats cette nuit toi, moi oui …**, rétorqua Bill en riant.

**« Quoi ? Ils ont …,** balbutia Tom, embarrassé. **Mais comment tu le sais ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas conscient quand tu étais transformé ?»**

**« Je me souviens vaguement de certaines choses,** répondit Bill en haussant les épaules, **c'est vague mais parfois suffisamment précis pour que je puisse m'en rappeler le lendemain. Et là c'est le cas. Je me souviens aussi de toi, contre moi, dans la cage si tu veux savoir … Tom ce que tu as fait était dangereux ! Je ne suis pas maitre de mon corps, j'aurais pu te blesser, ou pire !» **La voix de Bill monta dans les aigus. Il avait été ravit de trouver Tom à ses côtés en se réveillant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette petite incursion dans sa cage aurait pu mal se terminer.

Tom soupira. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment être entré dans cette cage. Il savait juste que ça avait été plus fort que lui, comme un besoin inconscient qu'il devait soulager. Et il se rappelait avoir été persuadé que l'animal ne lui ferait aucun mal. Pourquoi et comment il le savait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais faisait confiance à son instinct.

Il s'empara de la tasse de café brulant que lui tendait son ami, et s'installa à table pour répondre à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis aussi bien finalement. Peut-être à cause de tous ses rêves bizarres. C'est comme si mon inconscient m'avait préparé à accepter tout ce que tu m'as dit. Ou alors c'est parce que je suis déjà en train de devenir comme toi, et que mon esprit est déjà trop conditionné pour que je réagisse autrement. »**

Bill plissa les yeux, pensif. Il se rappelait ses propres rêves qui habitaient la plupart de ses nuits quand il était enfant. Il avait su très tôt qu'il était lycanthrope, voyant sa mère disparaître dans la cave à chaque pleine lune, et l'entendant hurler dans la nuit alors qu'elle était enfermée. Au tout début, il s'était révolté contre le fait qu'il était comme elle, mais finalement les rêves étaient arrivés et avaient modifié sa façon de voir les choses, le poussant à accepter sa véritable nature.

Il pensait aussi que c'était pour cela que Tom semblait si serein face à ce qui lui arrivait. Les rêves aidaient les lycanthropes à s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient.

**« C'est douloureux ? »**, articula lentement Tom, curieux de connaître ce qu'il allait devoir subir.

Bill attrapa la main du Blond et la serra doucement dans la sienne, le regardant amoureusement. **« Oui, je ne vais pas te mentir, ça fait mal à chaque fois. Mais c'est aussi terriblement jouissif. Un mélange d'extase et de douleur. »**

**« Ouais, un truc sado-maso quoi »**, marmonna Tom en tordant la bouche en une petite moue dégoutée.

Bill éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là, mais oui, on pouvait comparer la transformation des lycanthropes à un acte sadomasochiste.

**« J'ai combien de temps avant de me ...de me mettre à hurler à la lune ? »**

**« Deux mois, peut-être moins … Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ces rêves ? »** le questionna Bill.

**« Cinq semaines à peu près. »**

Bill écarquilla les yeux, étonné. **« Tant que ça ? Merde ... »**

**« C'est pas bon ? »**

Bill secoua lentement la tête. Non ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ça voulait dire que Tom se transformerait à la fin du prochain cycle lunaire. Soit dans vingt-neuf jours. Il releva un regard désolé vers l'homme qu'il aimait et soupira. **« Tu as moins d'un mois »**

Tom se mordit les lèvres. Il avait beau réagir relativement bien, l'angoisse enserrait son coeur. Il soupira de lassitude. Être amoureux de Bill n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

Il regarda sa montre, et sursauta. Il était très tard et sa mère devait se demander où il était passé.

**« Je vais rentrer, j'ai pas envie que ma mère alerte la garde nationale pour me retrouver »**

Bill acquiesça et l'embrassa chastement avant de déclarer qu'il le raccompagnait chez lui.

**« Laisses moi juste le temps de m'habiller un peu mieux, et je suis tout à toi »**

Tom sourit à cette expression et le laissa monter à l'étage, pensif.

_Putain, _j_e découvre tout juste que je suis homo et maintenant je suis aussi un loup-garou. Y'a qu'a moi que ça arrive ces histoires là ! Je dois être maudit c'est pas possible !_

Bill redescendit rapidement au rez de chaussée, vêtu d'un pantalon noir serré, et d'un petit pull blanc à col roulé, et rejoignit Tom qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Main dans la main, ils sortirent dans la rue et traversèrent la ville pour rejoindre la maison du Blond.

Arrivés devant celle ci, Tom se stoppa, indécis. Devait il faire entrer Bill au risque que sa mère soit là et qu'elle ne décide d'assassiner son petit-ami tout juste retrouvé ? Il ne lui avait pas caché l'identité de son violeur et se doutait que la rencontre serait houleuse.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il tira le Brun jusqu'à sa porte et le fit entrer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Tu l'aimes malgré tout ?**

**« Poussin ? C'est toi ?** Questionna Simone depuis la cuisine. N'obtenant pas de réponse de son fils qui se demandait toujours si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir fait rentrer Bill chez lui, elle s'avança dans le couloir, les mains pleines de farine qu'elle s'appliquait à essuyer avec son torchon. **Dis, tu aurais pu téléph.... »** sa voix mourut dans un souffle, alors qu'elle dévisageait les deux jeunes garçons avec étonnement.

Son regard se fit noir quand elle reconnu la personne qui était auprès de son fils. Il le lui avait tellement décrit qu'elle aurait pu le reconnaître n'importe où. Devant elle, se tenait le violeur de Tom.

**« TOI ! »** hurla t-elle en saisissant l'androgyne par le col de son pull et le poussant rudement contre le mur. **« Comment oses tu venir ici ? Comment oses tu t'approcher encore de mon fils ! »** Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage meurtrière. Bill se protégea faiblement le visage alors qu'elle lui assenait des claques retentissantes sur le torse.

**« M'man ! Arrêtes !Laisses le ! » **protesta Tom en la tirant vers lui.

Simone tourna un visage ulcéré vers son fils avant de se retourner vers Bill et de le gifler violemment. **« ** **Sors de chez moi ! J'appelle la police cette fois ! »**

Bill gardait la tête baissée. Il méritait la haine de cette femme. Si le frapper pouvait la soulager alors il était prêt à l'endurer. Tom attrapa sa mère par la taille et l'éloigna de son petit ami qui ne réagissait pas.

Lui bloquant les bras, il se mit en devoir de lui expliquer. **« Maman … Lui et moi on s'est parlé et … enfin on est ensemble ... »** Il grimaça sous la brulure de la gifle que sa mère venait de lui administrer et porta une main tremblante à sa joue. Sa mère ne l'avait encore jamais giflé.

Horrifiée de son geste, Simone porta une main à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, mais bien vite la colère reprit le dessus.

**« Tu lui as pardonné ? T'es bien dans ta tête toi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il t'a fait ? »**

**« M'man »** soupira Tom, en lançant un regard triste à Bill qui posait déjà sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il allait laisser ces deux là régler cette affaire. Rester ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, et Tom n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il articula silencieusement **« à demain »** et le blond approuva.

Une fois la porte refermée sur l'homme qu'il aimait, il reporta son attention vers sa mère qui le dévisageait avec colère et incompréhension. Il soupira. Comment allait-il faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il avait pardonné son geste à Bill ? Que son amour pour lui, lui permettait de dépasser ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il traversa le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant, sentant poindre une migraine à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait passé les dernières quarante-huit heures dans un énorme stress et l'accueil de sa mère n'arrangeait en rien son état de fatigue morale.

**« M'man , assieds toi s'il te plait. »**

Simone obéit sans mots dire. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils et attendit qu'il daigne s'expliquer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait en compagnie son agresseur. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

**« Il … **commença Tom d'une voix lasse, ses doigts triturant inlassablement le bas de son pull, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément ses mots, **Il m'a sauvé la vie ... »**

Simone écarquilla les yeux avant de les lever au ciel. Qu'est ce que cet enfant avait encore bien pu inventer ?

**« C'est compliqué, mais il m'a aidé quand quelqu'un a voulu me faire du mal ... »**

**« Il t'en a fait aussi »**, coupa simone d'une voix sifflante.

Tom ferma les yeux, la discussion s'annonçait vraiment très difficile. **« Oui … et il le regrette .. »**

**« Tom ! Tu ne l'as pas cru quand même ? »** Au soupir discret de son fils, elle se passa une main sur le front, lasse. **« Chéri … Les gens violents font toujours tout pour se faire pardonner … n'importe quelle femme battue pourrait te l'expliquer. Mais ils mentent tous ! Il recommencera ! »**

**« Maman,** la coupa Tom d'un ton ferme,** tu ne le connais pas, alors évites le juger ! Il m'aime, il me l'a dit ! Et je l'aime aussi !»**

**« Mon dieu Tom ... »** bégaya Simone, abasourdie.** « Tu ne peux pas croire ce qu'il t'a dit ! Tu es un garçon intelligent ! Il te ment! Ouvres les yeux ! Il te violentera encore ! Il ne t'aime pas ! Il ne peut pas t'aimer ! »**

**« Tais toi »**, hurla Tom en se levant d'un bond du canapé, les poings serrés. Ses yeux remplis de rage contenue, dévisageaient sa mère avec colère. Il était à bout de nerfs, et sa mère qui refusait de comprendre l'énervait au plus haut point. **« Tais toi, ou je finirais par te détester ! »**. D'un pas vif, il quitta la pièce et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte, sous le regard médusé de Simone, qui se laissa glisser sur le sol, amorphe..

Énervé, il se jeta sur son lit, et attrapa vivement un oreiller qu'il serra fortement contre sa poitrine.

Les paroles de sa mère lui faisaient mal. Bill l'aimait, il en était certain, et lui aussi l'aimait. Plus que de raison sûrement. Il avait confiance en Bill qui lui avait expliqué la raison de son acte, et Tom devait bien avouer que lui aussi parfois, sentait le loup-garou vouloir prendre le dessus.

Il était tellement en colère contre sa mère tout à l'heure, qu'il aurait pu la cogner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et si un petit reste de lucidité ne lui avait pas fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il allait faire, il l'aurait frappée. Alors oui, il pardonnait à Bill, car il le comprenait. Sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas faire l'effort de l'accepter ?

Tom donna quelques coups de poings dans son oreiller, essayant d'exorciser au mieux sa colère, et s'arrêta quand sa mère l'appela à travers la porte. Il souffla et se retourna dans son lit, bien décidé à ne pas lui répondre. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de Simone qui n'abandonnait jamais.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et s'avança doucement sur le lit, s'asseyant lentement à côté de son fils.

Elle posa sa main sur ses dreads et joua un moment avec, massant son crâne de ses ongles, comme lorsque Tom était petit et réclamait son câlin des cheveux. Elle sourit à ce souvenir et soupira doucement.

**« Mon coeur …** chuchota Simone timidement, **pardonnes moi. Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça... »**

Tom gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, savourant juste le contact des doigts de sa mère sur son cuir chevelu.

**« Tu l'aimes ? »** Questionna t-elle.

**« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer maman. »** murmura Tom. Se décidant enfin à se tourner vers sa mère, il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, et reprit tout doucement, **«je l'aime plus que ma propre vie»**

Simone sourit tristement en tordant la bouche, sa main caressait maintenant la joue de son fils, et elle ferma doucement les yeux, cachant au mieux sa déception.

**« Tu es sûr qu'il t'aime ? **Demanda t-elle maladroitement. Avant que Tom ne puisse répondre, elle continua sur le même ton, **qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal ?**

Tom se raidit à sa question, sentant l'énervement le gagner de nouveau , mais répondit tout de même à sa question** « Oui, j'en suis sûr »**

**« Je te fais confiance …, **murmura Simone, vaincue par le ton ferme de son fils. **Tu es assez mature pour faire tes propres choix et en assumer les conséquences. Mais jures moi d'être prudent, s'il te plait ...»**

Tom se jeta dans ses bras en le lui promettant. Il ne ferait rien d'irraisonné, il voulait juste être libre d'aimer Bill. Simone sourit, heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec son fils. La crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose resterait dans son coeur, mais ne dit-on pas que l'on apprend de ses erreurs ? Elle espérait juste que plus jamais Tom n'aurait à souffrit à cause de l'androgyne.

**« M'man ? »**

Simone leva un sourcil interrogateur et sourit à son fils, l'encourageant à continuer.

**« Je t'aime»**

**« Je t'aime aussi poussin »** Elle sourit plus largement. Son fils resterait à jamais son petit garçon, qui quémandait du réconfort et son amour, et elle l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse. Elle sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte.

Sortant son téléphone portable, elle composa rapidement le numéro de la seule personne auprès de qui elle pourrait s'épancher et attendit que son interlocuteur réponde.

**« Allo , oui ? »**

**« Alan … j'ai besoin de parler, je peux passer ? »**

**« Bien sur, viens je t'attends »**


	30. Chapter 30

**Je me sens bizarre**

Le lendemain, Tom se rendit en cours dans un état second. Il se sentait étrange ce matin et se demandait si cela avait rapport avec sa future lycanthropie.

Il se sentait beaucoup plus nerveux que la moyenne, son ouïe semblait s'être développée, et même son odorat paraissait plus fin.

.

Il décida que le mieux serait d'en parler avec Bill. Après tout c'était lui l'expert en la matière.

Il aperçut Georg et Gustav qui étaient collés tels des siamois non loin de leur salle de cours, et les rejoignit, cherchant Bill du regard.

**« Salut mon pote ! »**

**« Salut les gars »**, répondit Tom en grimaçant. Une étudiante venait de passer à côté d'eux et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle sentait fortement le parfum bon marché.

**« Sympa, c'est pour nous la grimace ? »**, grogna Georg, prêt à se vexer.

**« Mais non bêta ! C'est la fille là ! Elle pue le parfum à trois kilomètres ! »**

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils n'avaient rien senti.

**« Bill n'est pas encore arrivé ? »** questionna le dreadé, scrutant toujours le couloir à la recherche de son petit ami.

**« Quand on parle du loup …. »**

Tom se retourna vivement, et sourit en voyant arriver l'homme de ses rêves. Il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Le brun sourit dans leur baiser, et le serra fortement dans ses bras. A regret il stoppa leur échange et lui demanda si tout allait mieux avec sa mère.

Tom acquiesça doucement. Sa mère avait accepter le fait que Bill fasse de nouveau partie de sa vie, mais elle garderait sa rancoeur pendant encore longtemps, il le craignait.

La veille au soir, elle l'avait laissé pour rejoindre Alan, le parachutiste dont elle s'était entichée et n'était pas revenue de la nuit. Il se doutait que tous les deux n'avaient pas fait que discuter. Il lui avait donc laissé un mot sur le frigo en partant ce matin, lui demandant d'accepter Bill dans sa vie autant que lui acceptait Alan dans la sienne. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait que jamais plus il ne se séparerait de son bel androgyne.

Timidement il demanda à Bill de l'accompagner dans la cour. Il avait besoin de réponses, et ça ne pouvait attendre. Docilement le brun le suivit, mêlant leurs doigts ensembles, une main posée sur sa taille qu'il caressait du pouce.

**« Bill …** Tom bafouilla en rougissant, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.** J'ai l'impression que je suis super nerveux en ce moment. Je me sens comme une pîle électrique. Et j'entends beaucoup mieux aussi, et aussi je perçois des odeurs qu'avant je ne sentais pas. Ça vient de ?… enfin de .. tu sais quoi » **termina Tom, essoufflé par sa longue tirade qu'il avait débité à une allure vertigineuse.

Bill se mit à rire, et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de lui répondre que tout était normal. Ses sens allaient se développer au fur et à mesure de sa mutation.

**« Oui mais ..** rougit Tom, embarrassé,** j'arrive même à sentir les filles quand elles ont leurs … enfin, leurs menstruations... »** ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus alors que Bill éclatait de rire.

**« Mhmm, on va dire que c'est l'un des inconvénients de la choses. »**

**« Mais ça te fait tout le temps ça toi ? »**

Bill acquiesça en souriant. Oui il pouvait sentir toutes sortes d'odeurs, de la plus savoureuse à la plus dégoutante. Mais celle qui prédominait était incontestablement celle de Tom. Il aimait cette odeur que le blond dégageait, et pouvait la reconnaître entre milles.

**« Et puis … il y autre chose. J'ai … j'ai des grosses pulsions sexuelles. J'ai envie de sexe ...tout le temps »** Cette fois ci Bill éclata franchement de rire alors que Tom venait coller son nez dans son cou, essayant de camoufler sa gêne.

Le brun se recula doucement et obligea son compagnon à relever sa tête. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et il murmura suavement : **« Ça aussi c'est normal, mon ange. Ton corps se transforme mais tes hormones aussi. »**Il frotta tendrement son nez contre celui du Blond qui ferma les yeux sous la douceur de son ami. **« Mais tu sais … je suis là si tu veux assouvir tes pulsions ... »** ajouta malicieusement Bill en lui pinçant gentiment la hanche.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux à cette phrase, et détourna le regard. Quelques larmes perlèrent sous ses paupières. Il n'avait pas oublié pas que Bill lui avait dérober sa première fois et ça lui fit mal que son petit ami puisse faire comme si de rien n'était..

**« Ho pardon Tom … excuses moi, je suis désolé.**, s'écria Bill en le serrant contre son torse. J**e suis trop con. Pardonnes moi. Je suis nul. Je sais que … Putain mais je suis trop con ! »** Il se claqua la main sur le front, relâchant Tom et s'éloigna de quelques pas, marmonnant des insultes à son égard sous le regard maintenant attendri du Blond qui l'attrapa doucement par la main et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

**« C'est rien. On oublie tout et on repart à zéro»**. Il déposa quelques baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'androgyne qui s'en voulait encore terriblement et ajouta : **« De toute façon , il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de le faire, et j'espère ça sera bientôt»,** ajouta t-il, mutin**. **Il s'éloigna en souriant, laissant Bill complétement estomaqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

Le Brun sembla se réveiller d'un long rêve et le rejoignit en courant. Il saisit son poignet et l'attira à lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, s'y noyant presque et scella doucement leurs bouches, engageant un tendre baiser qui devint rapidement langoureux, les échauffant peu à peu.

Sa langue s'enroula autour du muscle du Blond qui gémit légèrement et colla son bassin contre le sien.

Il réouvrit les yeux, détaillant longuement le visage qui lui faisait face et murmura doucement : **« Je te promets d'être doux et de ne plus jamais te faire mal »**

**« je sais que tu le feras, je te fais confiance »** chuchota Tom en retour, effleurant légèrement ses lèvres de son index. **«Je t'aime, ne me fais pas trop attendre ... »**

Bill passa le reste de la journée comme dans un rêve. Tom voulait de lui, Tom voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Son coeur menaçait d'exploser tant il était heureux. Et anxieux aussi. Il lui avait fait tant de mal et pourtant Tom l'aimait toujours et lui faisait confiance. Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un tel bonheur ?

Son air béat n'échappa pas à Gustav qui le reconduisit chez lui ce soir là.

**« Hé ben, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu as l'air sur une autre planète toi »**, se moqua gentiment le petit blond.

Bill rigola comme un bien-heureux et détourna la tête, les joues en feu.

**« Je parie que c'est en rapport avec Tom ... »**

Le brun le gratifia d'une tape sur la cuisse avant de lui tirer la langue.

**« Ouais j'ai raison, Tom est la cause de ton air stupide et de ton sourire débile»**

**« hey ! »**, S'offusqua Bill, en lui lançant un regard noir.

**« Tu racontes ? »**

**« C'est privé …. » **répondit malicieusement Bill, étouffant son rire derrière sa main.

**« Mouais. C'est pas difficile de deviner que vous avez surement parlé sexe vous deux »**, déclara Gustav en se marrant.

Bill leva un sourcil étonné. Était-il si transparent ? Gustav éclata de rire, fier d'avoir si bien deviné ce qui rendait son ami si joyeux. Pourtant, il reprit bien vite son sérieux, et c'est d'une voix inquiète qu'il s'adressa à Bill.

**« Tu feras rien de … enfin tu sais, il est peut-être encore traumatisé ... »**

**« Je crois que je le suis tout autant**, avoua Bill doucement. **J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il m'ait pardonné. Il m'aime Gus, et c'est juste miraculeux. »**

Gustav acquiesça. Oui, que Tom puisse encore aimer Bill tenait du miracle. Ou tout simplement devait-il ça à l'immense amour qui semblait les unir tous les deux.

Coupant le contact devant la maison du brun , il se tourna vers lui et le fixa un moment avant de lui répéter de prendre soin de Tom, et de ne pas laisser ses hormones parler pour lui. Bill eut la bonne grâce de rougir et l'approuva. Il ferait tout pour que Tom oublie sa mauvaise expérience, il le promettait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Apprends moi.**

Le week-end arriva, et avec lui son lot d'appréhension chez les deux amoureux. Ils avaient prévus de passer la soirée ensemble et tous deux angoissaient face à ce qu'ils envisageaient. Et si la cause en était identique, les raisons différaient. Tom craignait d'avoir mal, son « viol » ayant laissé des marques psychologiques importantes. Et Bill avait peur de décevoir son Blond qui lui offrait son coeur et son corps.

Ils allèrent au cinéma avant de manger rapidement dans un fast-food et rentrèrent finir leur soirée chez Bill, Tom ayant refusé une nouvelle confrontation entre Bill et sa mère.

Intimidés, ils se posèrent sagement sur le canapé, allumant la télé et suivirent distraitement une émission de sport, se lançant des oeillades discrètes dès que l'autre ne regardait pas.

Tom commençait à penser que jamais Bill ne ferait le premier pas, et se décida à se rapprocher du Brun, lentement. Il vint se coller contre sa hanche, glissant timidement une main sur la cuisse moulée d'un pantalon diesel, et jeta un regard discret vers Bill qui rougissait rapidement.

Pris d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il pivota pour glisser sur les genoux du Brun qui enserra sa taille de ses deux mains. Leurs yeux se connectèrent, sondant au plus profond d'eux ce que l'autre voulait vraiment, et lentement, timidement leurs lèvres se touchèrent, s'effleurant sensuellement avant de se happer avec tendresse.

Sortant une langue curieuse et taquine, Tom lécha la lèvre inférieure du Brun, puis la mordiller légèrement. Un gémissement s'échappa de l'androgyne qui ferma les yeux sous la douce torture, sentant son coeur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il posa une main sur la nuque du blond, faisant s'emmêler plus profondément leurs langues, et de l'autre l'attira plus près de son bassin, écrasant sa virilité contre lui.

Tous deux émettaient des gémissements plus érotiques les uns que les autres et Tom se colla plus profondément contre son Brun.

Son excitation devenait douloureuse. Il voulait que Bill le soulage, là, immédiatement. Ouvrant des yeux noircis par le désir, il se saisit de la main son amant et la déposa sur son entre-jambe, lui dévoilant toute son envie.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Bill défit la ceinture qui retenait le baggy et s'attaqua ensuite à ses boutons. Aidé de Tom, dont le coeur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine alors que l'angoisse le saisissait, il lui enleva son pantalon, puis son pull et son tee-shirt, le laissant en simple sous vêtements face à lui.

L'androgyne se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il détaillait le corps finement musclé qui s'offrait à lui, et redessina chaque courbe de ses doigts fins. Il glissa une main manucurée dans le boxer du dreadé et entrepris de caresser, imposant un lent va et vient Il reporta son regard sur le visage rosit du Blond qui fermait les yeux sous le plaisir de l'attouchement. Sa main alla se nicher sous les dreads et l'attira vers lui pour lui lécher tendrement les lèvres qui s'ouvrirent sous la caresse.

Bill plongea sa langue dans l'ouverture, et l'enroula autour du muscle de Tom, appuyant son piercing dessus. Le baiser était doux, tendre, sensuel, et leurs respirations se faisaient haletante.

D'un geste habile, l'androgyne retira son pull et son tee-shirt. Les mains de Tom se posèrent rapidement sur sa peau nue, et il poussa un petit gémissement dans leur baiser, faisant sourire timidement le Blond.

Le Brun attrapa les mains du dreadé et les menèrent vers son ceinturon. Obéissantes, elles le défirent, et lui retirèrent ensuite son jean's, le faisant doucement glisser le long de ses hanches. Bill souleva son bassin pour faciliter le passage du vêtement et put enfin se coller contre Tom, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Il souffla contre la joue du Blond, tant la sensation était électrisante. Sa langue butinait la peau sucrée de Tom, traçant de tendres sillons jusqu'à sa clavicule, descendant plus bas puis remontant sur sa mâchoire qu'il mordit doucement, ses mains ne cessant pas un seul instant de caresser cette peau si douce qui le rendait fou.

Il glissa ses mains sous les cuisses du blond, se leva doucement du canapé, Tom confortablement calé contre son torse, et entrepris de les mener dans sa chambre. Arrivés à l'étage, Tom qui dévorait son cou de milliers de baisers, ouvrit la porte, leur permettant de se diriger vers le lit.

Avec précaution, comme s'il tenait un grand trésor, Bill allongea son compagnon sur les draps immaculés, et recouvrit son corps du sien.

Tous deux se regardèrent longuement, et lentement Bill abaissa la tête pour effleurer les lèvres déjà gonflées de Tom qui soupira de plaisir.

Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet des plus sensuels. Elles se câlinaient avant de lutter, puis reprenaient leurs douces caresses, mutines, amoureuses.

Puis Bill délaissa cette bouche, s'attirant un grognement de la part de Tom, et entreprit de couvrir le corps du blond de baisers brulants, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à sa langue avide. Il descendit le long du torse du blond, s'attardant sur les tétons, puis continua jusqu'au nombril, qu'il butina allégrement.

Avec douceur, il continua sa trajectoire, et sentit Tom frissonner alors qu'il suçotait la peau si fine de son aine. Sa langue alla ensuite caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le faisant haleter, puis remonta enfin sur le sexe tendu qui s'érigeait face à lui.

Tom hurla en mordant violemment sa main, quand sans prévenir, Bill recouvrit totalement son sexe de sa bouche, et le fit entrer en lui profondément, montant et descendant sur son sexe à vive allure. Il variait le rythme, alternant la rapidité, la lenteur, la douceur, la bestialité, faisant durer le plaisir. Tom gémissait sans relâche sous la plus merveilleuse des tortures.

Son corps se cambrait, et il se sentait proche de la jouissance. Il posa une main sur le torse du Brun l'obligeant à se reculer, et celui-ci le regarda avec incompréhension.

**« Je … je veux pas venir comme ça »** haleta Tom en le tirant sur lui pour emprisonner ses lèvres.

Il ondulait son bassin contre celui de Bill, gémissant toujours plus, son érection tellement douloureuse, qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Vivement, il abaissa le dernier vêtement du brun, et arrêta brusquement tout mouvement, baissant des yeux horrifiés sur le sexe de son ami. Bill ne bandait pas !

**« Mais … Pourquoi ?,** pleurnicha Tom, **je ne te plait pas ?**

**« Bébé, c'est pas ça**, commença Bill, gêné, **je … je crois que je fais un blocage … j'ai peur de te faire mal. Pardonnes moi mon ange. » **Il cala son menton sur l'épaule du blond, et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues, honteux et triste.

Attendri, Tom le fit s'assoir et le prit sur ses genoux. Ses bras enserrèrent sa taille fine, et il le berça tout contre lui, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Tendrement, il passait ses mains dans le dos de son amant, attendant patiemment que sa crise de larmes se termine. Il pouvait sentir les larmes de Bill mouiller son cou, et son coeur se serra à cette constatation.

**« Bill …** chuchota Tom, lorsque les pleurs du brun se calmèrent, faisant doucement place à quelques sanglots épars. **Shhht … Là, là … ça va aller … calmes toi …. là … tout doux … shhht ...»** Les rôles semblaient s'inverser, lui le novice en matière de relations sexuelles, rassurait Bill par des mots sans suite. Des mots qu'il chuchotait tendrement dans l'oreille du brun qui s'apaisait lentement.

Penchant la tête, il chercha le regard de Bill et sourit tendrement quand celui-ci accepta de relever les siens.

**« Je t'aime …** murmura Tom qui reçut un sourire triste pour toute réponse. **Je t'aime, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, et quoi qu'il se passera je t'aimerais toujours. Et je sais que toi aussi.** Bill baissa les yeux, alors que Tom essuyait doucement ses joues de ses pouces. **Ce n'était pas toi … Oublies ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas toi. Je te veux. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Offres moi ma vraie première fois, s'il te plait.»**

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il ponctua sa déclaration par un lent baiser auquel répondit Bill. Le baiser resta en surface, leurs lèvres s'apprivoisant doucement, avant qu'il ne s'approfondisse, faisant doucement remonter l'excitation de Tom.

Avec un sourire pervers, il murmura au brun qu'il allait l'aider à durcir et posa sa main sur son sexe, commençant lentement à le caresser.

Il le poussa légèrement sur le torse, l'obligeant à s'allonger, et se coucha doucement sur lui, en appui sur ses avants bras.

Sensuellement, il fit courir sa langue sur le cou de Bill, qui se couvrit de frisson, continuant ses caresses qui se faisaient plus appuyées, réveillant la virilité du brun qui commençait à haleter fortement..

D'un coup de rein, Bill retourna leur position, et se retrouva entre les cuisses ouvertes du blond, la tête nichée dans son cou qu'il dévora de baisers.

Les caresses se faisaient plus appuyées, plus sexuelles, et leurs corps languissants ne réclamaient plus maintenant qu'un soulagement, que Bill s'empressa de leur offrir. Avec douceur, il pénétra dans l'antre chaud de son compagnon qui se crispa sous la douleur, vite remplacée par une sensation de plénitude. Le brun couvrit son visage d'une multitude de baisers, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion, puis entama un lancinant mouvement des hanches qui porta Tom dans les limbes du plaisir, où il le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Haletants, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes s'emmêlant de façon à devenir indissociables, leurs mains se cajolant paresseusement. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils se rapprochèrent, échangeant de tendres baisers, se murmurant des mots d'amour que seuls eux pouvaient entendre.

Le sommeil les rattrapa, et ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés, totalement amoureux.


	32. Chapter 32

**L'appel de la pleine lune (épilogue)**

La pleine lune se levait doucement dans le ciel étoilé, révélant sa blancheur époustouflante. Elle étira ses longs rayons, repoussant au mieux les limites de l'obscurité, se repaissant de sa domination sur les ombres. Elle tendit ses longs doigts argentés à travers une petite ouverture vitrée, longea les murs de la pièce assombrie, et traversa une grille qui cloisonnait tout un pan de mur. Joueuse, elle fit courir ses rayons sur les deux corps nus qui se faisaient face, les caressant légèrement, exposant leur anatomie aussi surement qu'une peinture l'aurait fait.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait souhaité, Bill avait accompagné Tom lors de sa première transformation, partageant sa cage qui assurerait la sécurité des êtres innocents qui bravaient la nuit. Il l'avait rassuré maintes et maintes fois sur ce qui allait se passer, et le dreadé avait accueilli plutôt sereinement son nouvel état, faisant fi de son angoisse face à l'inconnu, épaulé par l'être en qui il avait le plus confiance. Depuis, tous deux se retrouvaient chaque mois, dans cette espace clos qui renfermait leur secret

Tom avait bien sur cherché à savoir ce qu'était exactement la lycanthropie, et après avoir lu différentes théories traitant des porphyries congénitales qui selon les scientifiques expliqueraient la réalité des loups-garous, avait vite abandonné l'espoir de « guérir ». Il était un loup-garou, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, et l'homme qu'il aimait en était un lui aussi.

Sous la lumière crue de l'astre argentée, les deux silhouettes qui se fixaient intensément, commencèrent à se transformer, s'étirant lentement jusqu'à se muer en deux corps puissants et velus sous le regard toujours émerveillé de leurs gardiens qui se tenaient silencieux dans un coin de la pièce.

Les deux bêtes se tournèrent lentement autour, se reniflant, se découvrant à nouveaux. Acteurs d'une joute de séduction à laquelle ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait plus besoin de participer.

Elles s'appartenaient l'une l'autre, et rien ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer. Deux âmes qui s'étaient enfin trouvées et qui s'aimaient au delà de la raison, en dehors des sentiers battus.


	33. NDLA

Cette fiction que j'ai adoré écrire est vraisemblablement appelée à avoir une suite. J'ai conscience que la fin est plutôt courte, et beaucoup de choses restent non expliquées.

Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais cette suite, mais elle se fera c'est certain.

Miya


End file.
